Fate's Hand
by animelee
Summary: Inuyasha's life has been difficult since his mother died. Then one day he gets bonded to prince Sesshomaru...and everything changes. Sesshomaru/Inuyasha. Yaoi, shota, mpreg. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warning: Yaoi, Shota, OOC, AU, Mpreg. This chapter is PG save for some mentions of child abuse. Ratings will go up as the story progresses. Don't worry there will be an appropriate warning for each chapter.

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Hey minna-san! I'm animelee and this is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever! I'm new to fanfiction so none of you will be familiar with my writing but since I write what I love to read THIS IS YAOI! This is also an AU meaning Inuyasha was never pinned to the tree so there is no kagome but there will be other characters. Also, Sesshomaru has both arms in this fic. I will do my best to keep them all in character except Inuyasha who will be OOC but don't worry there will still be a part of his original character. Feedback will be appreciated. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did…..Kami-sama!

Chapter 1

He ran.

That's what he seems to always be doing; running. He couldn't fight, he didn't know how, he wished he did but he didn't so he ran. His vision filled with nothing but tall trees and shrubbery that seemed to go on for miles. Pebbles dug into his bare feet as he tripped and staggered , behind him he could hear the taunting jeers from the three youkai that were hot on his trails.

"You might as well give up, there's nowhere to run filth!", one called.

"We just wanna have a little conversation with you", another added

"Get back here half breed!", the third snarled.

Half breed. That's what he was. A child born of both youkai and human parentage. He was a paradox: something that shouldn't exist. An abomination. The boy whimpered as the youkai's got closer, he could practically feel their putrid breath on his neck. They were mocking him and he knew it. He was use to it, it just became worse ever since his mama died. At the reminder, tears stung his eyes, it had been a little over fifty years since she had succumbed to the terminal illness and his somewhat happy existence ceased to exit.

He brought a small fist up to his watering eyes as he sniffled piteously. The youkai chasing him only laughed at the fear and sadness rolling off the small child.

"Aw, the baby's crying", one taunted.

"he should, his existence brings the rest of us to tears", his comrade spat and the trio roared in malicious laughter.

The boy continued to run, doing his best to avoid hidden roots and hanging vines that seemed to want to aid his tormentors. The youkai continued conversing like they weren't out for his blood.

"Well you can't really blame the filth, I'm sure his parents were just as filthy".

"His mother was probably a common whore". More uproarious laughter.

The grey puppy dog ears at the top of his head flattened. It always hurt him more than anything when they insulted his mother. He balled his fist till his claws dug into his palm, but he never stopped his mad dash. He knew his mother had not been a slut, she had been a human princess with beauty that could not rivaled and the kindest of hearts in all four lands. It was that same kind heart that had compelled her to save the life of a midlevel inuyoukai soldier that had been injured. It was also said heart that had fallen for the soldier and eloped with him on the summer of her seventeenth year. His father had been killed by his own comrades while protecting his laboring mate and soon to be born son. With his last breath he had given the boy a name. Inuyasha, the hanyou was called. His mother, Izayoi , had raised him for seventy years , extremely long in human terms but for youkai he was still a pup, just barely able to fend for himself especially in the midst of such ostracism, contempt and pure abhorrence. Now at a hundred and twenty, Inuyasha looked the equivalent of a fifteen year old human and a small one at that.

"Argh!", sudden pain exploded in his back as one of the youkai claws connected painfully. Inuyasha tripped, rolled twice then collided with the trunk of a tree. He opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them and came in contact with the inky black of the starless sky indicating he had been running for hours. He tried to get up but his legs refused to cooperate, having finally shut down.

"Well, what do we have here", the three youkai surrounded the downed child.

The boy whimpered as alarm started to set in. In the pitch blackness of the night he could see clearly the tusks, claws and fangs of the large boar youkai's. Their foul stench making him woozy. He bowed his head, bangs shielding his eyes.

"What say we do this land a favor by getting rid of this abomination eh boys?", one smirked while the other two snorted in agreement.

Inuyasha shook from fear, his ears lying flatter on his head, his eyes wide and fearful. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, he was trapped.

The three advanced. "P-Please…", he begged knowing it was futile as his tormentors only laughed.

Amidst the taunting jeers, snide remarks and his own crippling fear, Inuyasha would never know what compelled him to look up past the youkai to a cluster of trees some distance away . For the briefest of seconds, his eyes came in contact with a narrowed pair of icy gold. But it was gone in a blink leaving him wondering if he had imagined it.

"Let's finish this", the remark brought him back to his current predicament and Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut awaiting death.

Surprised gasps and screams of pain echoed through the forest before it was silent once more. The hanyou opened an eye in a slit before the both widened at the scene before him. The body of the three boar youkai's littered the grassy earth, their blood and severed limbs staining the ground.

Inuyasha felt his vision blur and exhaustion set in as the events of the night took its toll. The last thing he saw before his vision went black was a beautiful cascade of thick silver hair that billowed in the breeze.

"P-please , don't leave me…", he mumbled inaudibly.

Honestly, I know where this is going, I have a story in mind. But tell me what you think so far. REVIEW PLEASE! -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Not. Mine

Chapter 2

Prince Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, heir to the great demon Lord Inu no Taisho was taking a nightly stroll through the forest that boarders his land. All youkai and human within twenty feet instantly fled in fear of the power emanating from the young lord. Sesshomaru, for his part, was content at the solitude. He enjoyed nights like these when the wind was blowing with no company except the moon that cast her radiant light on him as if guiding his way. Nights when he could get away from the demands of the castle and incessant chatter from his retainer. He could practically feel his youkai purring in satisfaction, absorbing the energy from the lunar goddess and he felt like he could join it.

The silence was broken by a pained howl, causing the prince to pause. Normally, he'd ignore things like that, knowing it was simply a bunch of mindless, low level youkai messing with some unfortunate soul. But something about that howl tore at him, compelling his feet move swiftly and noiselessly towards the source of the disturbance.

Jumping on a high branch, Sesshomaru surveyed the scene below him. As suspected it was a bunch of low level youkai, boars from the smell of them, surrounding a crumpled figure. Sesshomaru couldn't make out the figure as it was hidden by the three hulking beasts but he could smell their blood. Filtering and sorting through the boars oppressive odor and the smell from the surrounding forest, the daiyoukai was able to pick up the scent of an inuyoukai.

In the darkness of the night the prince wrinkled his nose. Not from the smell of the inuyoukai, no, it was the underlying scent of human that caused his distaste. _Hanyou,_ he thought in disgust. Sesshomaru was never fond of half breeds, they tended to be extremely hideous, weak and basically unappealing. Most died out early in life while some are killed at birth. A blessing as far as Sesshomaru was concerned seeing as how they are neither accepted by humans nor youkai.

As he was turning to leave, the hanyou looked up and at the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru felt something akin to an electric wave go through his body at the sight of teary melted golden orbs filled with aching innocence and pain. Then one of the boars moved and the spell was broken leaving Sesshomaru to wonder what the hell had just happened.

"Let's finish this", he heard one of them suggest as the other two advanced. Before he could contemplate his own actions, he was in front of the youkai's. Their eyes widened and they gasped in surprise, the only thing they were able to do as with a flick of his wrist the daiyoukai lashed out with his poison whip, decapitating the offending beasts in one swift motion. Their screams of pain carried by the wind.

Vaguely, the daiyoukai thought he heard the hanyou whisper a plea. "P-please don't leave me…".

Turning around, he studied the fallen creature. Dirt and grime coated his hair, making its original color discernable but Sesshomaru suspected it was a silver affiliated with all inuyoukai. His skin was in no better condition, open cuts and bruises decorated it and with the hanyou lying flat on his back, Sesshomaru could see the cut from one of the dead demons claws leaking blood. It wasn't deep enough to be life threatening but shallow enough to be very painful. The knee length kimono that adorned his body was filthy and torn in places , only the barest hinting of navy blue bespoke of its original grandeur. All in all the hanyou was a pathetic sight.

The hanyou shifted in unconsciousness as if trying to get comfortable. Sesshomaru's eyes found the source of discomfort, a piece of sharp rock embedded in the hanyou's hand. Sesshomaru will never know what possessed him to do what he did next. He squatted down, careful not the touch the filthy creature and slowly with the tip of his claws, moved to remove the rock fragment. What the prince didn't count on was the hanyou shifting again at that moment their finger tips brushed and time seemed to stop.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped him as energy swirled between them. He could feel something, a small tug pulling at his soul, wrapping him internally in a coat of fire. In his mind's eyes he could see a thin translucent string interlocking with another. It was like his soul was molding, melding with that of another. The wind whipped around them and Sesshomaru felt a burning sensation at his neck right where it met his shoulder.

Then as quickly as it started , it stopped. Energy stopped swirling ad the wind calmed like nothing had happened. It had felt like an eternity but Sesshomaru knew it was probably just a few seconds. As soon as he no longer felt the tugging, Sesshomaru recoiled in horror , jumping a few feet away from the half breed. It took a moment for his heart beat to settle, when it did , shock gave way to rage. Pure unadulterated rage that flowed this his body like a boiling sickness. Responding to the daiyoukai's fury, his claws dripped poison, hissing as it made contact with the earth below. He poised it above the hanyou, preparing to strike when the image of pained, innocent golden orbs filtered through his mind. He dropped his hand in frustration, knowing with that first hesitation, he would never be able to kill the hanyou. Annoyance momentarily flashed in his eyes before disappearing into his normal inscrutable mask.

The sky slowly painted pink with the arrival of a new day, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder how long he had stood there staring at the hanyou.

He needed to get back. Sesshomaru contemplated for a few seconds then with a barely audible resigned sigh, picked up the repulsive creature none too gently, only distantly noting its weightlessness. Keeping it an arm's length away, he swiftly made his way back to the Western palace.

Just so you know in this AU Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not brothers in this fanfic. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Not mine. –goes to a corner and sobs-

Chapter 3

Walking down the halls of the palace, Sesshomaru ignored its occupants curious glances. Curious from a distance at least because the dark aura emanating from the daiyoukai quelled any who remotely thought of getting near, even those who wanted to throw out the usual greeting stopped open mouthed.

His quiet steps weaved through the halls and stairs not really paying attention to where he was going, his mind was working a mile a minute trying to process the events that had occurred. He stopped in front of a grand oak door, not truly surprised to see it was his own room. Effortlessly, even with a handful of hanyou, he opened the door and walked in.

Not a second later he heard a familiar, annoying squawk from behind. "Good morning lord Sesshomaru, your servant has been eagerly awaiting your return", Jaken came waddling in, teary eyed. "Oh how I worry when you are away, who knows what scum walk these lands. Not that they would be any problem for you my lord, you are the most powerful youkai in the wor-", the imp retainer paused in mid rant at the bundle in his lords arms.

"M-my lord what is that?", ignoring him, Sesshomaru deposited the hanyou on the bed and made his way to the dresser.

Jaken's yellow eyes widened at the puppy ears atop the figures head. "A hanyou!". He turned to the daiyoukai that had yet to acknowledge his presence. "My lord what is a hany-", The imp retainer was cut off again, this time by the sight of Sesshomaru tilting his head slightly in front of the mirror and exposing his neck. A loud gasp left Jaken as he stared at the marking on his lord.

Sesshomaru restrained a snarl at the sight of a black circle with connecting black swirls protruding from each corner, in the middle of the circle was a crescent moon, similar to that on his head.

"M-my lord I-I-is t-that a…", he was cut off this time by the fierce glare the demon prince sent him. He retreated with a whimper.

"Call a healer", the prince spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Yes my lord", Jaken said dejectedly, leaving the room but not before sending a glare to the hanyou on the bed.

Hearing the door closed behind him, Sesshomaru turned back to the mirror, further examining the mark. He knew exactly what it was, just like how he knew exactly what had happened earlier in the forest. He just refused to accept it. It physically repulsed him.

No power on earth or hell would get him to accept that he, Sesshomaru, only child and heir of the great Inu no Taisho, warrior of the western lands and one of the most powerful youkai's in existence, was bonded to a mere hanyou.

Slowly but surely, Inuyasha filtered through the miasmic web of unconsciousness. He immediately became aware of a foreign sensation. No, not the pain, he was well acquainted with that both the physical and emotional even before his mother died. The physical only becoming more frequent. So it wasn't the pain that was causing his confusion but the feeling of something undeniably soft beneath him and warm around him.

Taken aback by these sensations, Inuyasha fearfully opened his eyes, his vision was immediately filled with swimming purple. Blinking away the blurriness, he realized that what he thought was swimming purple was actually soft violet eyes staring at him concernedly. His vision cleared and he was able to see the person full. Brown hair tied in a high ponytail framed a kind and youthful face of the violet eyed man clad in similar purple robes.

Inuyasha tried to sit up only to have pain lace through his back and down his spine. He hissed and a hand settled on his shoulder guiding him back to what he had realized was a bed large enough to fit ten grown men comfortably. The war sensation around him he instantly recognized as sheets. This confused the hanyou as he had not slept in a bed or felt the softness of sheets since his mother died. He usually slept on the cold ground or up in a tree to avoid any youkai looking for a meal.

"Are you okay?", a soft voice asked.

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to the kind eyed man, his brows furrowing and head tilted to the side in confusion. The man smiled, finding the display undeniably cute.

"You had me worried for a second. You shouldn't get up your wounds are still healing".

This further confused the young hanyou, why would this man be worried about _him_? No one had been that for a long time.

"Do you know where you are?", the man inquired. Inuyasha's brows furrowed further as memories assaulted his mind. He remembered running from the three youkai's then…cold golden eyes flashed in his mind and he gasped.

For the first time he took in his surroundings, noting things he had omitted like the how large the room was, It was at least twice the as big as the moderately sized house he and his mother had lived. The furniture was richly decorated in brilliant shades of navy blue, burgundy red and black. Intricate red patterns designed the walls all the way to the high ceiling, giving the illusion of naturally growing vines. In the corner of his eyes Inuyasha noticed a dormant blue marble fireplace with a cushioned chair beside it and not far off a small mahogany low rise table. Dark curtains parted slight to let weak sunlight in, indication it was still early in the morning.

But what really caught his attention amidst all the beauty and grandeur of his surroundings was the smell. A musky scent that reminded him of a cool breeze and freshly fallen snow with a hinting of mint that was making him feel heady.

Another scent reached his nose, a mixture of spices and chicken. Inuyasha whipped his head to the source and found a bowl of soup on the burgundy bedside table. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him that his last meal had been a piece of fruit the day before. Inuyasha lowered his head in defeat knowing such a meal was not for him.

The violet eyed man that had been watching him silently during his evaluation suddenly chuckled. Lifting the bowl, he placed it in the hanyou's lap. Taken aback, Inuyasha looked at him in question.

"Eat", the man urged "you must be starving". Inuyasha eyed him with fearful suspicion, waiting for him to suddenly snatch the bowl away and laugh while forcing the hanyou to watch him eat it. It had happened on a few occasions. But the violet eyed man only handed him a small spoon. Inuyasha gazed at him for a few seconds before lifting his arms to accept the offered utensil, that was when he noticed the bandages on his wrists to his forearm. Looking down his eyes widened slightly at the bandages that covered his torso. He had been too busy surveying his surrounding, he forgotten about himself. Now he took inventory, he was clad in a clean white sleeping yukata with bandages wrapped around his legs down to his feet. He furrowed his brow.

" You were in bad shape when brought in", the man explained, understanding the hanyou's confusion.

"W-Where am I?", he asked in a timid voice, inadvertently answering the man's earlier question.

"You're in the western palace, Lord Sesshomaru brought you in, this is his room", the man answered, his eyes clouding in concern when the hanyou paled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically. _L-Lord Sesshomaru?_ He knew who he was of course, everyone knew the daiyoukai. During his wanderings, Inuyasha had heard tales of his great beauty and cruelty. He was said to have singly handedly defeated over a hundred vigilante group. The fearsome heir to the western throne and the greatest inuyoukai warrior in existence. Inuyasha had often thought, someone like that must be a myth but here he was now, in said myth's room. Was the daiyoukai the one that had saved him? Why? What reason could he possibly have for rescuing a hanyou like himself? Youkai's ,especially those of noble breeding, were the ones that hated his kind the most.

He was brought out of his chaotic thoughts when the man spoke again. "Eat and rest, I'll check on you later". The man headed for the door.

"T-Thank you", Inuyasha said timidly, wondering if he would be scolded or beaten for speaking without being asked.

The man turned and smiled warmly at him. "You're welcome". With that he walked out and closed the door, leaving the hanyou alone once again.

Taking the advice, Inuyasha ate quickly, practically inhaling the delicious food in his hunger, replaced the plate back and snuggled into the warm blankets. This wouldn't last, he knew it, whatever had possessed the youkai lord to bless him with such extravagance would fade and he would probably be thrown back on the streets or worse. He would enjoy this while it lasted so the memory would comfort him on cold nights. With that Inuyasha drifted back to unconsciousness.

Just a little insight to Inuyasha's character at the moment. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Not mine. –goes to a corner and sobs-

Chapter 4

When Inuyasha came to again it was midday and he wasn't alone.

"I see you're awake", a silky, sensual baritone voice said from far off where the fireplace was. Inuyasha froze, not daring to turn . He didn't want to see, but he could definitely smell and the figure carried the scent of the room. Sesshomaru, the hanyou knew it was the prince that spoke thus causing his trepidation.

Anxiety set in as the scent got closer. Suddenly the sunlight was block by a shadow. Inuyasha knew the daiyoukai was in front of him but he couldn't bring himself to look up. So he stayed, head bowed, hands clutched on his lap, claws digging in to the palm.

The figure shifted. "Look at me when I speak to you half breed". Inuyasha flinched at the impatience and disgust in the cold voice.

Fearing what the youkai would do to him should he disobey, Inuyasha slowly lifted his gaze. His eyes widened at the sheer ethereal beauty in front of him. The man , looking no more than nineteen human years though Inuyasha knew he was probably over twenty time older, was tall. Inuyasha knew that if he stood he would probably be just a little over his waist. Thick, silky strands of cascading silver hair ran down his back to stop somewhere behind his knees, the bangs in front parting to reveal a blue crescent moon that sat o his forehead. The two red strip like markings adorned each side of his cheeks and eyes only added to his feminine beauty and further enhanced the radiance of his flawless porcelain skin. A kimono of the purest white silk adorned his body, intricate designs similar to those on the walls decorated the edges of its long wide sleeves. However, the fitted armor on the youkai's chest bespoke of a well muscled body. A large, white, fluffy looking boa wrapped around the youkai's right shoulder while a sword was attached to his left hip. Inuyasha was caught between gazing in awe at the enthralling sight or looking away, knowing a being such as he wasn't worthy of regarding such magnificence.

The decision, however, was made for him as his eyes connected with similar but cold narrowed golden orbs.

Sesshomaru had been silently studying the slumbering hanyou for some time and he was indeed a pathetic sight. Cuts and bruises, some very old, others newly acquired decorated his body. Laceration, claw marks and even some burn marks had yet to heal, Sesshomaru suspected it was probably due to his youkai's lack of energy for the healing. The daiyoukai distantly wondered how this creature, this _boy_ had survived such an obviously wretched existence.

The prince's attention was called back when the hanyou shifted nervously under his intense scrutiny.

"What is your name boy?".

"I-Inuyasha, master ", came the meek reply. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the painfully submissive tone and quick admission of inferiority from the hanyou. _As he should be_, he mentally approved.

Inuyasha was nervous as hell with the way the daiyoukai kept staring at him. He hoped he had not done anything wrong in using the title. All other full blooded youkai he had run into had made sure he bowed and called them master. Inuyasha had learned it reduced the chance of beatings.

"Do you know why you are here?". Inuyasha barely restrained a shiver at the sharp, icy tone though the lords expression remained impassive.

"I'm here because master saved me", he said, uncertainly then his eyes widened and he bowed low, ignoring the sting in his back. "T-thank you for saving me, even if a hanyou like me doesn't deserve it, i-im sorry if I caused you any trouble", he stuttered timidly.

Another thing he had learned from his years alone. If he degraded himself then other's jabs won't hurt as much. Unfortunately, he had debased himself to the extent that he now believe it.

Sesshomaru was once again taken aback, though his expression didn't show it, by the hanyou's quick admission. The boy appeared readily trained to know his place. Maybe this won't be as bothersome as he first thought.

"Rise hanyou", he said when the boy remained bowed, little by little, Inuyasha did as he was told, his eyes once again connecting with the daiyoukai's before he lowered his gaze.

"Jaken", Sesshomaru called, not raising his voice nor taking his eyes away from the hanyou, know the imp was eavesdropping outside the door.

Sure enough, the door immediately opened, and the little green kappa shuffled in, teary eyed. "My lord, tell me it isn't true!", he screeched.

Sesshomaru's glare cut across the room to the annoying retainer. He was irritated as it were and didn't need a headache from Jaken's incessant dramatics furthering his aggravation. The little imp however was unaware as he continued his heart felt rant. "Oh, this must surely be a trick! Or a deceit to punish your poor servant Jaken!".

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, a timid smile playing on his lips at the comic display.

Casually, Sesshomaru made his way to the door, never breaking stride as he stepped on the annoying kappa. "You will assign him new quarters", the lord ordered without turning back "send a servant to tend to him".

With that Sesshomaru left behind a bawling Jaken and bewildered Inuyasha.

Coming back from his hysterics, Jaken glared hatefully at the hanyou on his master's bed. News was already around the castle that the great Sesshoumaru was bonded to nothing more than a despicable half-breed. Oh his poor Sesshomaru-sama! What shame he must be feeling! All because of that dreadful beast.

"Up! Up! You disgusting thing, you soil my master's bed with you filth!", Jaken dragged him roughly out the door and down the corridor. Inuyasha was too absorbed in admiring the ornately carved mahogany walls and intricately designed vase to question where they were going. Soon, he found himself shoved into a room, stumbling, he fell, but instead of hard ground he expected to meet, a soft fur rug lay underneath him.

"Be grateful that my master is giving you more than you deserve. A half-breed like you should be out on the streets!", with that Jaken shut the door.

Inuyasha had barely heard him, too busy taken I his new quarters. It was a whole lot smaller and less grand than the previous one but still impressive all the same. The walls were a nice peach color, four poster queen sized bed with navy blue sheets and yellow comforter. A mahogany bed side table and widow with light yellow curtains directly opposite. Inuyasha was in awe at the room, was he to stay here? Or was it just another cruel taunt? He had no time to contemplate this further as there was a knock on the door.

A pretty female youkai clad in a simple purple kimono walked in. Her dark purplish hair was cut short at the back with two long strands framing her pleasant face and bright red eyes.

She smiled warmly at him. "Hello I'm Yuki, head of castle staff, Jaken-san asked me to see to your appearance", she said, he voice a calm soothing tenor useful for calming more rambunctious guests.

Inuyasha was in wonder at the kind note in her voice, even her eyes held no disgust or contempt.

"If you would follow me, we shall give you a bath", she indicated to the still open door. Inuyasha simply nodded, not knowing what else to the in the face of such gentility.

As they walked down the hall, Inuyasha kept his head bowed, not wanting to catch the contemptuous gazes and hateful glares he knew were aimed at him. Yuki also noticed them and couldn't help but shake her head in disgust at the ignorance of her fellow youkai. She looked down at the child, his shoulders sagged, head low and fists clenched. The perfect picture of familiar dejection. She for one had never seen what the big deal was with hanyou's, true some of them were grotesque and repulsive but this child was not one. What little she had seen of his features through the dirt and grime were actually quite appealing and cute. But it was the large, innocent, golden orbs that really drew her in. There was a pureness in them that was not present in any youkai or human she had ever come in contact with. Already she was hooked, she made up her mind that as long as the child was here, she would do her best to make him feel welcome.

With that in mind, she inclined her head to the hanyou. "Ignore them", she said simply.

Inuyasha lifted his gaze to hers in surprise. Yuki simply smiled and turned a corner. "Where here", she opened the door. The smell of water hit his nose as they stepped in. Steam rose up from the large spring in the middle surrounded by beautifully carved designs on the flat wooden surface. Different shapes and color of bottles were neatly stack within reaching distance of said spring. Potted plants and flowers surrounded the entire room, giving off the pleasant odor of jasmine and lilies.

Yuki led him to the edge of the pool and ordered him to strip and remove the bandages. Blushing furiously, Inuyasha did as he was told, causing Yuki to giggle at his obvious embarrassment.

Inuyasha soon found himself up to his neck in warm water. He didn't want to relax, couldn't let his guard down for even a second, knowing that this kind of luxury was too good to be true. Still fully expecting an unkind hand to descend on him and the beating and mocking to commence. But as Yuki softly scrubbed his skin, being careful of his healing wounds, he found himself unconsciously relaxing. Too soon, the bath was over and he was covered in a large fluffy towel being lead back to his room.

Once there he was handed clean, fresh clothing . Inuyasha momentarily reveled in the sensation of being clean, properly clean, for the first time in years.

"Sit Inuyasha-san, while I do your hair", Yuki gently ordered. Inuyasha wordlessly nodded and did as was told. Part of him still thought this was some kind of sick joke while another suspected it was a dream and he would wake up still surrounded by those three boar youkai's. that being the case, he didn't want to talk and ruin it.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in irritation as he sat in his office. The high window behind him revealed the setting sun and highlighted his surroundings in dark relief. A ceiling high bookcase on the side of the moderately large space, displayed proudly, hundreds of books arranged meticulously in alphabetical order. Something he had taken great sadistic pleasure in making Jaken do. A couple of unlit oil lamps attached to the wall on each side of the door. Above said door were two twin blade swords arranged in an x shape. Papers and various such documents piled high on his desk, hiding the surface of the rectangular ebony furniture.

However, it wasn't the vast workload that was causing his current irritation but the inability to do them due to his rampant thoughts . Why? What other reason than the creature residing within his home. This hanyou that was supposed to be his so called _bonded._ He thought the word venomously. He had thought such things no longer existed. The last heard bonded was over a millennia ago for kami-sake!

He heard the clatter of feet indicating the arrival of a palace guard moments before one walked in. Standing rigidly, he addressed the daiyoukai.

"M-my lord your father wishes to see you", he stuttered, but no one blame him after all the emotionless prince could put the fear of god in anyone.

"I see". With that the guard turned and left.

Sesshomaru scowled, he should have known word would reach his father the second he stepped in with the unconscious hanyou and the bonding mark wasn't exactly conspicuous, any youkai familiar with history or old enough to have lived it would instantly recognize the pattern . With a resigned sigh, Sesshomaru stood and made his way to the throne room.

Tall and regal, Lord Inu no Taisho stood in the middle of the large throne room, his presence more impressive than the richly decorated place with stained glass windows, high ceilings and beautiful tapestries imbedded with the symbol of a crescent moon, hanging from every banister surrounding the room.

At first sight, the great lord appeared intimidating, indeed, with his more muscular appearance, slightly tanner skin and jagged blue markings the inu lord was a sight to behold. But a few minutes in his presence however, would leave one warmed at his kindness and taken in by his playfulness. Traits he didn't share with his son.

Of course, he had been immediately aware when Sesshomaru had came in with a hanyou. He had been speechless, even more so when he was notified that said hanyou was his son's bonded. No power on earth could have stopped the great lord from his choking fit. He was immediately tempted to send guards to make sure the hanyou was still alive but quelled the impulse knowing that Sesshomaru would have killed it off instead of bringing it here if that was to be his course of action.

He for one couldn't be more proud of the boy, having a bonded was a great blessing. A sigh escaped the lord as he realized his stubborn son wouldn't see it that way. He knew of Sesshomaru's hatred for hanyou's and ningen alike. He for one blamed the boy's mother. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hammer into his mate the fact that not all humans or half breed were bad and most just needed acceptance. Her animosity had rubbed off on the much younger pup and he feared his boy was now too set in his ways to change.

A slight shifting of the wind indicated the presence of said son. Sesshomaru moved unhurriedly like he had no particular place to get to, his footsteps silent and calculating. Inu no Taisho inwardly grinned at one of the few traits he and his son shared.

Turning, he studied the boy. No doubt about it, Sesshomaru had inherited his mother's beauty, even his poison claws and whip were from her side of the family. From his father he had inherited his speed and raw power but unfortunately also all of his father's ice and none of the fire. With these traits he had truly grew to bear his name. Sesshomaru. The killing perfection.

The two stared off neither breaking eye contact nor speaking. This had been a silent battle of wills for as long as either could remember. Finally, unable to take such crippling silence, especially with his current irritation, Sesshomaru folded.

"Father", came the toneless greeting.

Grinning in triumph the lord spoke. "Son, good to see you".

Sesshomaru didn't reply only continued to gaze impassively at his father.

Inu no Taisho's eyes locked on the black markings on his sons neck and his grin broadened. "I see you've been bonded congratulations!".

Still no reply. The dog lord was not deterred however and continued on. "I never thought I would see the day. The only Inu's ever bonded in history were my parents!".

Sesshomaru suddenly recalled that the last bonded pair he had previously been thinking about were in fact his grandparents. Together they had driven rogue youkai from the western lands and established its first alliance with the North.

"I can't wait to see what you accomplish", his father was saying.

Sesshomaru inwardly sneered at that. What great things could he possibly hope to achieve with a hanyou?

"Where is the boy now?", his father was looking around as if trying to locate the hanyou.

"In his room", was the disinterested reply.

Immediately, all joviality dropped from the lord to be replaced by an incredulous look. "Alone?".

Raising a brow at his father's grave tone, the prince nodded curtly.

Inu no Taisho stared at him for a few more seconds before turning away. "You are aware of what's approaching". It was a statement, not a question and the both knew the subject at hand was no longer the hanyou.

Body tensing Sesshomaru nodded, though his father couldn't see it. "Three days", he stated plainly, sure to keep the emotion from his voice.

"Be prepared".

Inuyasha sat on his bed feeling a bone deep exhaustion. Yuki had left a few minutes earlier with a cherry goodnight. Now alone, the hanyou could finally focus on the thoughts that had been plaguing him. Earlier while taking a bath, Inuyasha had discovered a strange marking on his lower right hip. It was a black circle with swirls the shape of a crescent moon at each side. The young hanyou knew it couldn't be a birthmark as he would have noticed a long time ago and he had never had his body tattooed. Perhaps it happened while he was unconscious? He pondered, seeing as how he was absolutely sure he didn't have it a few days ago.

The setting sun cast ominous shadows on each furniture in the dimly lit room. Inuyasha's vision swam as he started to feel dizzy. Suddenly, the young hanyou's eyes widened and he bolted upright in horror. The reason for his present fatigue becoming all too clear.

New moon. Tonight was the one night in the month that the moon disappears and the one night , the young hanyou looses all his demonic abilities to become human.

That was how he encountered the boar youkai. He had been looking for a safe place to hide and wait out the new moon when he ran into them. With the stress convalescence, fear and confusion of his new surrounding and general emotional trauma, it had slipped his mind. Inuyasha cursed himself even as his eyes frantically darted around, trying to make out shapes in the quickly dying light. Already his vision was losing its sharpness.

Stripping the comforter and sheets from the bed, Inuyasha rolled them up and fixed them into the crack at the door. Running to the windows, Inuyasha briefly glanced at the setting sun, calculating about two hours before sunset, then closed the curtains, throwing the room in pitch blackness.

When he was satisfied his sent won't leak out the room, the young boy huddled in the darkest corner far off from the door and away from the window.

The hanyou closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn't sleep. He never slept on these nights when he was at his most vulnerable. He was more susceptible to the elements and tended to get terribly sick on said night. Not to mention being an easy target for youkai looking for a quick meal.

Oh how Inuyasha loathed these nights, without his senses there to guide him and with no protection.

An image of Sesshomaru flashed in his mind. Inuyasha furrowed his brow recalling waking up in his room. Though scary, there was something about the beautiful lords presence that put him at ease. Even when only surrounded by his scent he had felt safe and protected. Maybe it was because the prince had already saved him once?

Inuyasha shook his head at his foolish thoughts, the daiyoukai could kill him with no effort or thought. And there was no mistaking the way the prince had looked at him, it had been no different than how other's did. Absolute loathing.

The familiar pain in his chest was made even more acute. Inuyasha couldn't fathom why the idea of the daiyoukai hating him cut more deeply than any other persons.

A click . Inuyasha's head whipped to the door in time to see five young looking youkai men enter his room. He recognized a few of them as servants that had glared at him earlier. Closing his eyes, he pressed himself deeper into the shadows and silently prayed they wouldn't notice him.

Of course considering that their full blooded youkai and therefore have an acute sense of smell, it was no wonder why his prayer wasn't answered.

A hand grabbed him roughly, unceremoniously dragging him across the floor and throwing him in the middle of the room. Immediately he was surrounded by the five youkai, each sneering contemptuously down at him.

"Hello half breed", one spat, a panther youkai by the sleek black tail curling behind him and pointed ears visible though short cropped black hair.

"We don't appreciate shit like you in our palace", another added, some kind of bird youkai, Inuyasha guessed by his talons.

"So we're gonna show you what happens to trash", another panther youkai but with blue hair and matching tail snarled while the other two who hadn't spoken grinned maliciously down at him. A shiver of fear ran down his spine and he closed his eyes for what was to come.

From then on Inuyasha's world was a blur a pain. He didn't scream, knowing it only made it more pleasurable for them, but he couldn't stop crying out in pain as a particular punch went deeper than the others. The black haired panther youkai withdrew his hand, that's when Inuyasha noticed the glinting blade he had been stabbed with.

Presumably they got bored and left with a self satisfied air around them, closing the door like nothing happened. Inuyasha lay broken on the floor, head turned to the closed window, blood pooling around him. Salty, crystalline tears of pain and sadness ran down his cheeks, mingled with the blood on him, then splashed down the now red stained rug. Along with sadness came a whooping dose of frustration that the hanyou would have cried out if he could. God why was he so weak? He wished as he wished every time he took a beating that he could fight and protect himself. He wanted so badly to be able to stand on his own two feet, to face his tormentors without fear and come out victorious.

His tears came faster, but this time they were tears of complete sadness and hopelessness because he knew there was no way a hanyou like him could learn to defend himself when his whole being was focused on surviving. Which in his case entailed, haunting for food, running and hiding.

Inuyasha didn't know how long he cried out on the floor but it must have been quite some time because his body suddenly sagged. Through what little space was unable to be covered up by the curtains, the boy could see the last rays of sunlight die out.

"….no…", was his last thought before consciousness left him.

Tossing and turning in her bed Yuki gave up the prospect of sleeping. How could she when that child was all alone in his room! She had seen how all the other occupants had regarded him and with her superior hearing had picked up what they had said. Mumbled insults and whispered threats that had disgusted her about her own kind and left her feeling extremely uneasy.

Her first instinct was to report to Lord Sesshomaru but the prince had been in a very bad mood since the hanyou was brought in that she didn't want to lose her life by mentioning anything remotely relating to him.

She knew the hanyou was his bonded of course, everyone in the palace did. She thought it quite special but obviously her master didn't view it this was if his earlier foul mood was any indication.

It wasn't her place to medal. She had gained her position in the household by knowing when to interfere and when to sit back and watch. But dammit! She had made the hanyou her business the moment she swore to take care of him.

Yuki tossed about a few more times before finally throwing off her blankets.

She had to see him! She couldn't rest until she made sure he was okay.

Swiftly, she made her way to his room. The closer she got the more her trepidation grew. Something was very wrong. Sprinting the remaining distance, she threw open the door and a shriek of surprise escaped her. Only vaguely did she notice the difference in his appearance and slight change in his blood as she fled as fast as her feet could carry her to the healers room.

"Houshi-sama!", she banged on the door, not caring about etiquette or her unprofessional behavior. She banged a few more times before the sleepy eyed healer answered the door.

"Yuki-san?", he yawned. Sleepiness left him at the frantic look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha". The healer needed no further words, he retreated into his room only to come out later with his bag of medicines.

"Show me", was the curt command.

Nodding, they both sprinted off in the direction of the injured hanyou.

Sesshomaru had just finished his meeting with his father and was heading back to his chambers. Perhaps he should deal with the hanyou instead. He had to face his current predicament sooner or later and let it never be said that the heir of the western lands was a procrastination.

He rose a brow at the scent of Yuki coming towards him at fast rate. What could she possibly want? He didn't mind the girl, indeed she was one of the very few youkai he could tolerate as she did as was told without question. Rarely did she ever seek him out, which is why the lord was puzzled as she barreled through the halls and came to a stop near him.

Panting, she pointed back from where she had come from "Inu…yasha… injured…".

"Injured?", his voice remained impassive, though the tiniest of something, he didn't know what, stirred in him at the news. Then it was gone like it had never been there. Unconsciously, he quickened towards where the servant had pointed. He hadn't bothered asking Jaken which room he placed the hanyou in.

Yuki nodded, practically running to keep up with the lords long legged strides. "Houshi-sama is with him now".

The scent of blood hit him with an almost physical force causing his lips to curl slightly at it. Metal mixed with salt , saturated with high emotions of fear, pain and an underlying sadness. Blood and tears . More specifically, _human _blood and tears. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled slightly at it even as his brows furrowed. What was a human doing in the palace?

The small breeze seeping in from the slightly opened high windows diffused the smell, spreading it throughout the castle until Sesshomaru was sure every youkai was aware.

The servant came to a stop at the door where the smell was strongest. It leaked from the opening and permeated through the corridors.

Wordlessly, albeit a little hurriedly, Yuki opened the door admitting them both in.

The first thing that caught Sesshomaru's attention was the puddle of blood in the middle of the room. The now red colored carpet and stale smell of the blood indicated it had been there awhile. Distantly, he also recognized the other smells in the room. The next thing was the figure lying on the bed being tended to by the monk.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the hanyou, no, _human_, amidst the soiled sheets. Midnight locks fanned out over his head giving a sharp contrast to the white pillows and his sickly pallid skin. Claws no longer graced his fingers, instead, dull blunt nails. Sesshomaru didn't need to see his mouth to know that fangs wouldn't be there. Eyes closed. Breaths coming in shallow gasps. Yuki hovered worriedly over the unconscious human.

The monk secured a bandage on his forearm. "Three broken ribs, a stab wound to the stomach and various cuts and bruises", he volunteered the information, seeing as how the daiyoukai was too busy scrutinizing the recently turned hanyou to ask. The monk tried to keep his voice even but he couldn't help but be slightly annoyed with the daiyoukai at his negligence and complete disregard for the boy. He knew how Sesshomaru felt about humans and half breeds, still he had hoped he would treat at least his own bonded differently.

Sesshomaru frowned at that. The boy had barely been left on his own for less than a day and already he looked like he came out of a fight. Pathetic.

"He was beaten pretty badly", the healer was saying "it's unfortunate this happened on his human night".

The prince turned to the monk, his face impassive but an unmistakable question in his eyes. Catching the look, the monk nodded in understanding.

" It differs for every hanyou", he explained "some have human days, hours, even moments. It's basically the period where they looses their demonic abilities and become human, complete with the appearance and heightened emotions". He placed his palm on the boys forehead, feeling the heated skin beneath. Already he was developing a fever.

"Since he's inuyoukai and inu's mostly draw their power from the moon…".

"He loses his demonic abilities the night the moon leaves us. On new moon nights", Sesshoumaru finished in dawning comprehension.

"Exactly", the monk murmured distractedly, his whole attention focused on the boy that had begun to thrash weakly in a fever induced delirium.

Seeing how helpless and vulnerable the boy appeared, The brief stirring feeling Sesshomaru had experienced came back. He identified it as fury, sudden fury that began to building in the daiyoukai's stomach, rising to his chest. The idea of someone touching the hanyou enraged him.

The marking on his neck throbbed and Sesshomaru felt a tugging at the base of his skull as if something was pulling at his mind. He unconsciously took a step forward.

Everyone noticed how the hanyou immediately calmed at the daiyoukai's proximity.

The monk was grateful as it gave him time to finish bandaging and examining the boy.

"Well, he's stable now. The bruises will heal once his youkai is back as for the stab wound, it will probably take a couple more days. The fever, however, will break in a few hours".

"That long?", the prince inquired boredly.

The monk gave him a dry look. "Yes that long, we don't heal as fast as you do".

A raised brow. "We?".

The monk stared at him incredulously "Yes, we. Did you forget that I'm human too?".

Sesshomaru gave him a blank look. He had indeed forgotten that the healer and spiritual counselor of the palace was one of the few humans in employment. He briefly wondered how such a thing had skipped his mind. Perhaps it was because he had known the houshi for a few years and was familiar with his scent or maybe it was his scent itself. Humans with high spiritual powers didn't tend to smell like how other humans did. An unpleasant mixture of fear and greed.

A low moan issued from the human, bringing Sesshomaru's attention back to the boy on the bed. He scowled as the throbbing and tugging intensified, urging him to go to the child.

Before he could give in to such an impulse, the daiyoukai turned and walked out of the room without a backward glance.

Don't worry about Sesshomaru's bastardlyness, he'll get his…MWHAHAHAHAH…-cough-


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: In this fanfic, I use the word youkai as both another name for demon and their inner power.

Disclaimer: Not mine…Yet…-evil laughter-

Chapter 5

"That bad I take it".

Sesshomaru closed the door of Inuyasha's room behind him as he turned to regard his father leaning against the opposite wall, arms folded.

He leveled a look at his son ."I could smell the blood all the way from the throne room. Care to tell me why there's human blood all over the place".

"The hanyou's human night", the prince stated simply.

"Hmm…I figured as much", the inu lord pinned him with an accusing stare. "Why can I sell his blood".

Not missing a beat, Sesshomaru replied. "He ran into some trouble with the palace staff".

With speed that mirrored his sons, the western lord was in front of Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed in a glare. "Ran into some trouble? And where were you?", he growled.

Unmoved by his father's ferocity, Sesshomaru glared back. "I wasn't aware they would cause him physical harm".

Inu no Taisho snarled. "Aware? Don't give me that Sesshomaru, you know damn well how hatefully youkai's feel about half breeds, you're one of them!".

That stung. Sesshomaru didn't want to think of himself as one of those dishonorable monsters that attacked the defenseless child.  
>"A lord should always be aware of what's going on in his own castle", his father was saying "You have no idea how lucky you are!".<p>

Sesshomaru's own anger flared. "Lucky?", he hissed "to be bonded to a mere hanyou?".

"You don't get it do you", came the calm statement "you don't know what it means to be bonded?". Though they both knew it wasn't a question, a haughty reply was given.

"Have my fate entwined with another beings".

His father shook his head in something akin to disappointment. That had Sesshomaru tensing.

"You are right. But that is the contextual meaning", the inu lord locked eyes with his son, slightly wide amber orbs burning with an intense passionate fire that Sesshomaru had never inherited. "I'm speaking of what it truly means to be bonded. Many youkai are born, live for thousands of years and die alone. Some mate yet only a handful are blessed with a loving relationship. But you my son", he punctuation with a slight tap on Sesshomaru's shoulder "have been given something special. What you have is deeper than familial connection, more profound than mating ties. What you have is someone to walk with you. A bond so unshakeable that even time, distance and death can't break. No matter where you go or how long you're separated you would never be alone". A pointed look at the marking on his neck before locking eyes with his son again. "Now tell me why it should matter, whether he is hanyou or not".

The lord didn't wait for an answer. He shook his head. "On second thought, don't tell me, because you made your standing on this quite clear the moment you left that boy on his own, knowing what could befall him. You let your pride cloud your judgment now look where it's gotten you".

Inu no Taisho turned and walked away with a final admonishment. "As your ruler, I am disgusted with your course of action…as your father I'm deeply disappointed in you".

Sesshomaru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His father's words were like knives through his body, cut deeper with the truth in them. He didn't want to admit that between the shock of discovery he had a bonded, bring said bonded to the palace and his own wayward thoughts, he had completely disregarded the other youkai's own response to the hanyou. Neither had he expected any to be presumptuous enough to have the audacity to actually _touch_ the boy. That would have to be dealt with. The child could have been killed.

At that moment he realized his father was right. In his own pride _and stupidity_ , he mentally added, he had forgotten that it took two people to form a bond. He had more or less picked up the boy and deposited him in a room without so much as an explanation. No doubt the child must be scared and confused. Then to be assaulted…

Sesshomaru experience an emotion he had never felt in all his seven hundred years of life…guilt. It settled heavy in his chest, pulling down to curl at the pit of his stomach. Sesshoumaru tried to brush it off but like the mountains itself, it refused to move.

The marking on his neck throbbed. Through the door, he could hear muffled whimpering from the child.

Like before, Sesshomaru ignored it as he walked towards the outskirts of the palace. He suddenly couldn't face the hanyou. Guilt was eating at him, threatening to consume him and he feared it would only worsen at seeing the wretched state the child was in.

Breaking through a dense foliage, Sesshomaru was intent on doing what he always did to relieve stress and tension. Train.

Two days passed. As predicted by the healer, the hanyou's wounds healed with the return of his youkai at sunrise the morning after. He fever breaking a few hours prior, though the boy had yet to wake. The monk occasionally dropped in to check up on the child while Yuki personally tended to his food and the changing of his bandages, not assigning any of the other servants to do it as she did not trust any of them.

And how did the heir of the western lands know this? Well quite simply, Sesshomaru had been watching over the hanyou. His presence enough to scare shitless anyone within distance of said half breeds wing.

The evening of the third day, however, did not find the young prince in his usual post. Sesshomaru calmly weaved through the many halls and twists of the castle. Though his footsteps were silent and calm, belying the truth.

Adrenaline shot through his veins as a familiar excitement bubbled within him. This was it. The chance to test himself by being pinned against someone of superior strength. The addictive thrills and chills of battle. The constantly unpredictable attacks that pushes his body to the limit, forcing him to make quick second decisions knowing that any one mistake could be his last.

For as long as he could remember, three days after the new moon on the fourth month every hundred years, he and his father would battle it out. A full out, no bars fight, that tested his strength. He knew that as future lord of the western lands he had to be the strongest of the strong. It was expected of him and he reveled in it.

His face gave nothing away as he entered the throne room.

His father slowly turned to him, like Sesshomaru, he had donned a more formal fighting kimono and his armor was thicker with spikes on the shoulder and forearms. The only difference was that he had two swords at his waist instead of one. The Tetsaiga and Tensaiga.

The two stared off in silence, stoic expressions matching perfectly, bodies tense and unmoving. The wind whipped around them, lifting the hem of their kimono's. Both figures would appear like the ornately carved marble statues that littered the halls of the palace if not for the occasional blinking from both parties. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed and neither were aware, time nothing but a pointless blur.

Finally, the lord spoke. "What do you have to protect?", he asked, casually.

Sesshomaru anticipated the usual question that preludes the actual battle and as such gave his usual answer. "I have nor do I need anything to protect. My duty is simply to the western lands".

His father started at him, expression unreadable. Then with a surge of ki, transformed into a ball of green light and shot out through an open window. Sesshomaru doing the same and following him to where the battle would commence.

Sand particles lifted in a sparse desert encroached area hidden behind a clump of trees . The scent of salt carried from some ways away, indicating the presence of a body of water not far off. Sounds of nocturnal animals played like a lullaby . The breeze that disturbed the topography also messed with the little vegetation present, ruffling their leaves. This was all in the norm for the untouched sandy paradise.

What wasn't in the norm however, was twin lights that signified the approach of the two dog demons.

Inu no Taisho landed first followed by Sesshomaru fifty feet away. Then like a well choreographed danced they both drew out their swords and charged at each other.

His father's fang Tetsaiga clashed against his own. Sparks flew, Youkai's flared and the animals in the once quiet clearing fled.

Blinking blearily , Inuyasha woke. Sitting up, he scanned his surroundings, he was on a bed in the chambers he had been put in. The sun had set and the moon shone brightly through the window.

Memories came flooding back, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen in horror. He grabbed a few strands of hair from behind him, sighing in relief at the silver color.

Then his brows furrowed, he remembered preparing for his human night…and then those demons…

Looking down at himself, Inuyasha for the first time realized he was bandaged and wearing a clean yukata much like the first time he had arrived.

What had happened? How long had he been asleep? Someone must have found him that's for sure. Tilting his nose to the air he was able to pick out the scents of the healer, Yuki and…

Golden eyes bulged comically. _Sesshomaru-sama!_ Inuyasha looked around frantically, breaths coming in pants, sweat forming on his brows. Had Sesshomaru-sama been here ? Had he seen him on his human night? If that was so Inuyasha shouldn't be alive. After all, the main reason demons hated half breeds was because they were part _human_.

In his panicked state, Inuyasha didn't notice the unfamiliar demon that entered his room until he was standing in front of him.

Inuyasha jerked harshly against the headboard, body shaky minutely, ears flatten, eyes wide and fearful.

The youkai from this demon was extremely strong, a lot more powerful than the ones that had attacked him. This demons youkai was comparable to Sesshomaru-sama's.

Inuyasha whimpered at the back of his throat, the demon could hurt him easily and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Reaching out a delicately clawed hand, the demon covered the mouth of the helpless hanyou.

Struggling weakly tucked under an arm of the unknown demon, Inuyasha was scared as he was lead out of the castle. The demon still had a clawed hand pressed to his mouth, not hard enough to hurt but threatening enough to cause pain should he move so Inuyasha ceased his futile attempts of escape.

They were momentarily airborne then Inuyasha found himself standing on a low branch with the youkai behind him, an arm around his waist and one pressed to his neck. The hanyou only vaguely noticed these things, his eyes preoccupied with the clearing below.

Trees were uprooted, a few charred, sand dunes spread out here and there, craters, deep and shallow alike made indentations in the ground, All in all, the place looked like a war zone.

A spark of familiar youkai had Inuyasha turning to the left, jaw dropping open. Sesshomaru-sama fought against another demon that bore a striking resemblance to him save for the jagged markings, more muscular build and tanner skin. Both their faces seemed to be carved from stone. Their swords clashed in defensive and offensive moves. They appeared to move slowly, almost casually but Inuyasha knew that in reality, they were moving at speeds so great that time seemed to stop.

He couldn't take his eyes off Sesshomaru. He had thought, the daiyoukai was amazingly beautiful before but now he could see he was far beyond that. Bathed in the weak moonlight, the young prince glowed with an unearthly light . The stars themselves dulled in comparison to the cascading silver strands that shimmered in stark contrast to the night. Wind whipped about the strands of his hair and wide sleeves, picking them up to billow in the breeze.

The sword moved like an extension of his arm as he and his opponent clashed against each other.

The other man brought his large sword up, and in one swift motion, swung it down. A blast of wind cleared away the majority of sand in the area, exposing the rocky earth underneath.

Sesshomaru, who had jumped in the air to avoid the attack, thrust down with his own sword. The demon raised his to counter the attack. Landing noiselessly, the young prince slashed out with his sword again, his feet barely touching the ground as he moved. Again his attack was blocked, the other demon maneuvered his sword over his shoulders and Sesshomaru parried the blow by twisting his body . Swords clashed and sparks flew. Inuyasha was sure that had they done this in the forest, they would have surely set it on fire with the amount of red hot needles of fire their weapons generated. Maybe they knew that.

They replayed as the man repeated his previous move with the sword, sending wind again. Sesshomaru countered it duly, leaping higher, only this time, he gracefully spun once and his youkai flared.

Inuyasha gasped, eyes widening in awe. Never in his life had he encountered this kind of youkai before. The demon behind him, whose aura he had thought was comparable to Sesshomaru-sama's might now as well be that of a new born pups!

That begged the question: if in its most dormant form the prince's youkai was already extremely strong, then how truly powerful _was_ the prince?

The hanyou couldn't fathom the amount of restraint and self control one had to possess to master such staggering raw power.

The meaning of _daiyoukai_ had never hit him as hard as it did at that moment.

Another youkai flared, this time from the other man, it was just a little bit more powerful than Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha was finding it hard to keep on his feet, the combination of such powerful youkai's were making him dizzy that he was sure he would have fallen if not for the hands around him. Though by the way said hands shook, it was obvious the demon holding him was having a similar problem.

With a surge, Sesshomaru was airborne, floating on a cloud of ki. Inuyasha stared in wonder, the prince looked like an angel come down from heaven to grace this unworthy earth.

The man followed him on his own cloud, high in the sky they battled, blows becoming more feral but with the right amount of calculating strikes to make them deadly.

Little wounds began to appear on both parties, their youkai too preoccupied with the battle to heal them. The man landed first, dispersing his ki. Sesshomaru dispersed his while still a few feet above, spinning twice, he lashed out with his poison whip.

Jumping out of the way, the man was instantly put on the defensive as the prince continued to spin, faster and faster until Inuyasha could make out nothing but flashes of green, red and white. The man countered with his own spins, using his sword in place of Sesshomaru's whip. The display more like a graceful dance than a battle.

Finally, they stopped. Whip and fang wrapped around each other. Not to be deterred, the daiyoukai sent a wave of poison claws. Then in a move so fast, Inuyasha never caught it, the man appeared behind Sesshomaru, claws lashing out, catching the daiyoukai at the back.

A grunt escaped the prince as blood poured from the huge gash . Giving him no time to compose himself, the man raised his sword, forcing the now panting prince to block the powerful blow with his own.

With both hands still countering the attack, suspended above his head, Sesshomaru unwittingly left himself open, giving the man ample opportunity to shove a clawed hand through his stomach. The daiyoukai gasped and Inuyasha stared in horror.

He didn't even know when he begun struggling in his captors hold again, something compelling him to go to the prince.

"Be still", the demon said calmly "you mustn't interfere".

Sesshomaru fought to keep his face impassive as he stared hard at his father. He was breathing hard, blood leaking from the wounds on his body, the worst being the ones on his back and hole in his stomach. Sweat stung his wounds and mingled with the blood. He had reached his limit , exhaustion had begun to set in.

Steeling himself, his lips set in a determined line. He could not let such weaknesses like pain and exhaustion rule him, it was one of the first things he had learned in these battles.

"Is that the best you can do Sesshomaru", his father mocked "what a disgrace. The west might as well be destroyed now because if your performance is any indication, it wouldn't last very long in your care!".

Sesshomaru bristled at the insult, gritting his teeth, he summoned his whip again in his left hand while wielding his sword in his right. Respectively, he used them both offensively and defensively.

Lash. Dodge. Counter. Strike. His father met him blow for blow, parry for parry. Few of his own attacks connected while all of his father's hit home.

"Too many openings. Too slow. Not good enough", each assessment followed up by a slash of his father's sword. Again and again until Sesshomaru fell on one knee to the ground.

The inu lord looked down at him coldly. "What do you have to protect?".

Sesshomaru stared at his father confusedly, wondering why he was asking the question again.

"Nothing!", he replied, impatiently.

"I see", his gaze shifted eastward, Sesshomaru's followed, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Inuyasha in a medium built demon's hold. The prince immediately recognized him as his father's head of guards, a sot spoken man named Tsubaki.

The lord turned back to him. "Then there's no need for him".

Sesshomaru's eyes widened further in comprehension.

In the blink of an eye, the lord was in front of Inuyasha, sword thrusting forward, aimed at the hanyou's heart.

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut waiting for pain. A low grunt was heard and feeling nothing, the hanyou peaked through an eyes, only to have them both fly open.

Sesshomaru stood in front of him suspended on a cloud of ki. His sword against his father's neck, so close that any movement from either would be fatal. His father's sword that had been meant for the hanyou, embedded deeply into the princes right shoulder. Pain radiated from every pore in his body with his shoulder as the epic center but he ignored it as well as the surprised gasps from the demons behind him in favor of concentrating on his father.

Surprise flashed in the lords eyes before he stepped back, pulling his sword with him.

Sesshomaru coughed blood onto his now red soaked outfit and looked up, confused and surprised when he saw his father smiling. Not a grin that the lord sometimes wore, or the cocky smirk he donned in battle, this was a small, pleased smile that radiated pride and approval. The prince couldn't recall the last time he'd seen such a smile aimed at him.

Sheathing his sword, the man looked deeply into the golden orbs of his son. "Protecting oneself is nothing compared to protecting something precious to you because it's only then when you become truly strong. It's about time you learned that".

With a surge of Ki, his father was gone in a ball of light. With a bow to the prince, Tsubaki followed.

Sesshomaru stared at the spot his father had previously been, his words ringing in his ears. A tiny whimper brought his attention back to the now shivering hanyou. With a quite sigh, he picked up the boy by the scruff of his kimono and with his own surge of ki, was gone.

Arriving in is room, the prince deposited the boy on the plush carpet. His body screamed at the slightest of movements as the adrenaline slowly faded. Now in the privacy of his chambers, he allowed himself a small wince of pain.

The salty smell of tears reached his nose and he turned to the young hanyou, he had almost forgotten the boy was there.

Inuyasha kowtowed, tears running down his face to soak the carpet below. It was all his fault. His fault that Sesshomaru-sama was hurt. If the daiyoukai hadn't protected him, he wouldn't be in this state now.

"Master, I'm so s-s-sorry", he sniffed "you got hurt protecting a filthy hanyou like me".

Sesshomaru raised a fine silver brow at the bawling child. Inuyasha continued. "You've saved my life twice now and I have yet to repay you".

The prince reached out, Inuyasha flinched, expecting pain, what he got instead surprised him. A clawed hand settled softly on his chin, tilting his head up to meet the daiyoukai's eyes.

Now that he wasn't blinded by his own rage and pride, Sesshomaru could see the hanyou quite clearly. The boy was not grotesque at all, far from it really. Long silver hair ,like the prince had suspected, fell down his back to his waist. Bangs played across his forehead, with a longer strands falling to his chest, framing a face that still had a little of baby fat as testament to the pup he still was. His skin, now free of wounds, was a smooth natural honey color . The lack of markings and puppy ears atop his head were the only proof of his hanyou heritage. He had once heard somewhere that hanyou's were either born extremely beautiful or extremely ugly, indeed the few he had seen were ghastly but this boy wasn't one of them.

With his smallish frame, large innocent eyes and puppy ears, the child was actually…cute.

Sesshomaru looked at said eyes. Wide, expressive golden orbs stared back at him, the daiyoukai could easily read the remorse in his guilty face.

"This Sesshomaru does nothing he does not wish to", the demon prince stated "I saved your life simply because I felt like it. Do not for a second think you owe me anything hanyou".

Inuyasha noticed immediately, the word hanyou was said as more of an acknowledgement of what he was than an insult. He looked at the young lord in disbelief. "B-But he could have killed you".

Uncharacteristically, the daiyoukai snorted. "My father simply did it to teach me a lesson, you were just bait".

Inuyasha's eyes widened. _T-that man…was Sesshomaru-sama's father?_ He had beat up his own son?

Sesshomaru almost smirked at the confused horror on the hanyou's face, knowing exactly what the boy was thinking.

"He was training me for the time I am to ascend the western throne".

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was taking time to explain this to the hanyou, he usually never spoke this much except to his parents but there was something about this hanyou…_Inuyasha_ his mind supplied. There was something about Inuyasha that put him at ease. He wrote it off at having to do with the bond.

Releasing the boy, he stood, hissing slightly at the pain shooting up his spine. He could feel his youkai working to heal the wounds as the stinging was less acute. However, exhaustion was setting in, blurring the sides of his vision.

Inuyasha, who had been thrown in a state of shock with the discovery that Sesshomaru wasn't angry at him, started at the prince's hiss.

Gazing worriedly at the young lord, Inuyasha got to his feet. "I will get houshi-sama", came the meek suggestion.

Sesshomaru blinked at the boy who had his head bowed, then scoffed. "This Sesshomaru is quite capable of tending to himself, a healer is not required".

"…oh…", Inuyasha shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself. He eyed the door questionably, should he leave? Sesshomaru-sama hadn't given him the order to do so.

Sesshomaru caught the movement, he probably should send the boy back to his chambers but something was prompting him to keep the hanyou close. Perhaps it was because of scene earlier with his father or maybe it was because he could still see Inuyasha lying on the bed as the monk listed off his various injuries.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru looked out the window. "You may stay here".

Inuyasha's head snapped up in shock. "W-what?".

"Do not make me repeat myself".

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and leaned towards the headboard, head tilted up, eyes closed. Inuyasha shifted nervously for a few moments before timidly crawling under the blankets next to the lord, leaving ample distance between them.

The hanyou wasn't expecting to fall asleep with how tense he was, but the soft silkiness of the sheets, warmth of the blankets and the heady yet somehow comforting scent of the daiyoukai, he drifted into peaceful slumber.

Sesshomaru stared down at the sleeping boy, he looked so insignificant in the giant bed. The prince was exhausted himself but somehow couldn't fall asleep, his mind replaying the events with his father. His gaze turned towards the moon shining through the window.

He didn't know what had happened, one second he was watching his father's blade cleave through the air, heading for the hanyou, the next he was between them. He had surprised even himself.

Sesshomaru was shame faced to admit that in all his years of battling with his father, he had never understood the significance of his sire's question. At one point, he had been convinced, his father simply did it to annoy him, knowing how impatient he was to begin the fighting. Now he saw it had a deeper meaning.

He had never felt that kind of protective feeling before. In all their matches with his father, never had he been able to get remotely close to land a fatal blow. But as the sword headed for Inuyasha, none of that seemed to matter. He looked back at the boy, mildly surprised to find himself fingering the down puppy ears at the top of his head. _Soft. _He couldn't for the life of him, figure out why he had saved Inuyasha. _Perhaps…Perhaps…_

"Sometimes one does not understand their own feelings, it was never my intention to save you, yet I could not watch you die. This Sesshomaru did not know when he moved", he mumbled.

_Protecting one's self is nothing compared to protecting something precious to you…_ His father's words flashed in his mind, causing him to frown. The han…Inuyasha wasn't precious to him, but still…

"I will protect you", he promised "for you belong to me now". Not entirely sure if it was the bond talking or his own will that prompted him to swear those words, not caring either way for they were already spoken, thus he was honor bound to carry it out. Sesshomaru was nothing if not an honorable demon. The bottom line was, he and the hanyou were stuck together, forced by fate's hand and nothing could be done about it. Henceforth, nothing was set in stone, his future, his goals, his aspirations, all unsure. Whatever happened to the hanyou from now on would reflect on him. The thought didn't inspire the white hot rage it had before. The reason, in a large part was that he had finally decided to accept his fate instead of fighting it. This might work, he decided slowly, the hanyou wasn't…unpleasant. And there were worse things than being bonded to an adorable puppy.

That decided, the prince rose from the bed to quickly wash off and change. This time when he laid down, sleep came easy. Unbeknownst to him, the hanyou had heard everything.

REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: violence in this chapter

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: We discover what a bonded is…Finally!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi-sama owns the Inuyasha series. I however own this story.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha awoke to the feel of something warm and hard beneath his skin and a familiar scent wafting in his nose. Slowly, without moving from his comfortable position, he opened his eyes. The first thing that hit him was dark curtains and decorated walls. Inuyasha was perplexed to find himself in Sesshomaru's room. The warmth beneath him shifted, looking down, the hanyou's eyes widened in pure horror.

He was snuggled against the daiyoukai, his head resting on Sesshomaru's chest. The events of last night came back in startling clarity. Yelping a little, Inuyasha jerked back, practically flying to the farthest end of the bed. Sometime in his sleep he must have moved closer to the prince.

_Oh god he's going to kill me! I touched him_, Inuyasha thought nervously, glancing back at the inuyoukai who remained dead to the world.

Deciding that his doom wasn't coming the hanyou stared at Sesshomaru, finding it hard to grasp what had happened between them last night. He still couldn't believe the raw power of the young prince, he had never seen Sesshomaru fight before, having been unconscious the first time he had rescued him. The sudden image of Sesshomaru jumping in front of his father's blade flashed through his mind.

"_I will protect you, for you belong to me now"._ Inuyasha wasn't sure if he had dreamt it or if the daiyoukai had actually said it, but the words sent a flood of warmth through his body.

More shifting and Inuyasha found himself staring into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Good morning", he greeted, timidly.

Sesshomaru gave him a blank look before turning away. "Prepare for the day, then go to your room and wait for me to send for you". The prince ordered, his back to the hanyou.

Nodding, though Sesshomaru couldn't see it, Inuyasha left the room to do as was told.

Getting up, the prince made his way to the wardrobe. "Jaken", he called. Immediately, the door to his chambers opened and the kappa came waddling in.

"Good morning lord Sesshomaru! Oh how I'm blessed to see you well on such a fine day. Not that you're not always well, indeed, my lord is the epitome of gra-". Jaken's rant was cut off as Sesshomaru threw a leather slipper over his shoulder, hitting the annoying imp square in the face.

"Silence. Send Yuki to me immediately ", came the cold command. It was about time some things were taken care of.

Rubbing the forming bruise on his head, Jaken did as was told.

Inuyasha stealthily maneuvered his way down the halls, pressing himself against dark corners and hiding behind large statues if he remotely thought he heard someone. He didn't want to run into any of the castle staff, he wasn't sure he could take another beating like the one a few days before. Beatings brought back bad memories and memories caused nightmares. Inuyasha hated nightmares, they reminded him that he was alone every time he woke up by himself afterwards. He hated being alone, no, he hated being _lonely._ Alone implies he has a choice. He doesn't, loneliness is something forced upon him.

So intent was he on being as invincible as possible that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Inuyasha connected with something hard, forcing him to stumble back, he would have fallen if not for the hand the grasped his shoulders, steadying him.

Inuyasha flinched at the contact, waiting for the inevitable claws that would dig in to him.

Head bowed as to prevent seeing his soon to be attacker, the hanyou prepared for the pain. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the deep baritone voice, that asked kindly. "Are you alright boy?".

Recognizing the voice, Inuyasha snapped his head up to the man that had fought Sesshomaru-sama last night. His father. The great Lord of the west. Trembling a little in fear, Inuyasha took a hesitant step backwards. This was the man that had tried to kill him last night, the one that had hurt Sesshomaru! But Sesshomaru-sama had said it was training, he recalled.

Inu no Taisho stared down at the trembling figure of the hanyou, the fear and anxiety emanating from him was almost palpable. Understanding the source of his trepidation, the inu lord bent slightly till he was eye level with the child.

"Forgive me for my actions yesterday, I did not mean to scare you".

Inuyasha raised his head in shock to regard the man smiling warmly down at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father".

Inuyasha looked at him dumbfounded. He was having an extremely hard time linking this man to the cold eyed warrior that had stabbed his own son.

"Inuyasha", the hanyou supplied timidly.

The lord grinned at him. "I know who you are. You're very important Inuyasha",

The hanyou tilted his head in confusion, Inu no Taisho chuckled at the action even as he inwardly sighed. Obviously Sesshomaru had told the boy nothing of their new predicament.

The Inu lord patted the boys head. "You will understand in due time".

Watching the hanyou go, the lord allowed a small smile to grace his lips. The hanyou was certainly something else, already the lord was taken with him. Though he had to wonder himself, why the child was bonded to his son. He shook his head, it was not his place to question fate. He would simply sit back and watch it all play out.

With the curious conversation with the Lord of the west still playing in his head, Inuyasha made his way to the bath house. Entering, his heart sank that instead of Yuki, two tall demonessess stood, glaring spitefully at him.

The bath was a rough and torturous experience. The demoness scrubbed his body harshly, occasionally using their claws till his sky was red raw. After which they proceeded to pull and tug his hair every which way, not caring of his ears that were also being assaulted. Through it all they spat insults and cruel remarks at him while Inuyasha took the abuse in silence.

The final result was a dark blue yukata that ill fitted his frame and hair tied in a very tight bun. His ears pressed to the back of his head as he sat in his room.

The door opened and Jaken entered. "Sesshomaru-sama wishes to see you", he glared.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha followed the kappa, barely paying attention as Jaken ranted about the proper way for filth like him to conduct himself in the lords presence. Opening the door, Jaken gave him a push inside, before closing it behind him.

Inuyasha glanced around nervously in the seemingly empty room. He could feel Sesshomaru's aura around but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Minutes ticked by and his nervousness grew. Just when it reached fever pitch, a calm , smooth voice spoke.

"Did you ask for that?".

The hanyou started, spinning around, eyes widening at the prince leaning against the closed door, arms crossed, staring coolly at him.

Inuyasha wondered how he never noticed, then again, considering what he had seen of the daiyoukai's power, it was no surprise he would be able to mask his aura entirely.

Sesshomaru had been observing Inuyasha the moment he entered the room, finding secrete amusement in how uncomfortable the boy appeared.

Stepping closer to the hanyou, Sesshomaru place an index finger under his chin and lifted the boys face to meet his. He examined the splotches of red irritated skin and claw marks that though were healing still appeared quite painful.

"Did you ask for that?", Sesshomaru repeated, gesturing to the uncomfortable looking bun of his hair.

Inuyasha looked down unable to meet the daiyoukai's eyes. "It's fine" he lied.

"I see", with a quick flick of his claws the style was undone. Inuyasha gasped as his hair was freed, instantly falling back to its natural state. A relieved sigh escaped him, his ears standing erect on his head.

"I prefer it this way", Inuyasha blushed hotly at the prince's murmured words.

Sesshomaru grabbed his chin and once again forced him to meet his eyes. "Do not ever lie to me again", was the cold command and Inuyasha found himself nodding, unable and unwilling to disobey.

Satisfied, the young prince motioned for the hanyou to follow him. He sat himself on the chair near the fireplace while Inuyasha plopped down on the carpet at his feet.

They stayed like that for a few moments then Sesshomaru spoke. "Have you ever heard of a bonded?", he asked.

Inuyasha stared questioningly at him. "Bonded?".

Sesshomaru stifled a sigh, of course the boy would know nothing of it.

"I will explain this as quickly and simply as possible. Every youkai comes into this world alone, even twins are not born at the same time, the main objective is to make your way before your death. But in rare cases, a youkai is born whose existence is based on that of another's. It matters not which was born first, sometimes it take decades, centuries even for the other involved youkai to be born. These youkai which are conditioned for each other for a specific purpose are called bonded".

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha, satisfied that he was listening intently. "There is no way to tell if one is born with a bonded or not. If so then ultimately the two youkai will meet at one point or another. To bond, a form of physical contact is required as it initiates the merging of their souls".

Inuyasha stared hard at the ground, why was he being explained this? The daiyoukai's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"A few days ago when I rescued you from those boars, our fingers brushed and that merge was made . What I am saying hanyou, is that for all intents and purposes, you and I are bonded".

Inuyasha stared, jaw dropped, eyes wide in shock at Sesshoumaru. It…It couldn't be.

Sesshomaru lifted his collar a little to expose the markings. "This is a bonding mark, I assume you have noticed one on a part of your body as well.

The hanyou placed a hand on his yukata over where he had discovered the strange mark a few days ago. He threw himself at the daiyoukai's feet, body trembling minutely. "M-master, I'm so, so, sorry, I can't imagine h-how angry you must be, bonded to something like me".

Sesshomaru raised a hand. Inuyasha tensed, waiting for the blow. At the back of his mind, he wondered why the daiyoukai hadn't killed him off already.

The prince's hand settled softly in his hair, fingering the appealing appendages of his ears. "I was upset", he admitted, causing Inuyasha to flinch. "I had wanted to kill you the moment it happened but I could not. I let my pride cloud my judgment and it caused you pain", he locked eyes with the hanyou "for that I apologize".

If Inuyasha thought his eyes couldn't get any larger or his shock more profound, he was dead wrong. Sesshomaru-sama was apologizing to him! A daiyoukai and prince of the western lands was apologizing to him! A mere half breed, way below his status. Inuyasha's head swam. The confusing, life changing news as well as shock from the princes actions combined in overloading his already stressed out brain.

It was only a saving grace that there was a knock on the door at that moment.

"Enter", Sesshomaru commanded. Yuki bowed in the doorway, her gaze flickering over to Inuyasha for a moment.

"My lord I did as you instructed, everything is ready".

"Good", Sesshomaru dismissed her, rising he motioned for Inuyasha.

"Come", the hanyou followed immediately.

Inuyasha didn't know what to thinks as he followed Sesshomaru down the halls to a large oak door. The guards positioned on either side opened the door admitting the prince and hanyou. The boys eyes widened at what seemed to be the entire castle staff in the spacious, richly decorated room.

He noticed how their gazes shifted nervously, fearfully over to the lord only to turn sour at the sight of him. Ears flattening, Inuyasha unconsciously moved closer to the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru never broke stride as he walked through the hurriedly parting bodies. Each servant scuttling to get out of the way of the fearsome heir.

Face his normal expressionless set, the daiyoukai made his way to stand on a low rise platform. He said nothing as he glanced at the spot beside him and the small hanyou hurriedly stood at his side.

The servants fidgeted uneasily as Sesshomaru stared down at them, his cold, hard gaze somehow meeting the eyes of all the occupants in the room.

"It has come to my attention that you, mere servants, are under the impression you can do as you like", the prince started, chilling voice sending shivers of fear down every spine in the room. "You are all aware that discrimination is against the rules of the house of moon yet you disregarded it in lieu of doing as you desired. Our lord, the great Inu no Taisho does not condone such behavior and I will not stand for it!".

Every heart in the room stuttered at the angry aura emanating from the prince.

Sesshomaru's keen nose picked up familiar scents. He scanned the room till his eyes fell on the people he was looking for. "Come here".

Eyes widening in dawning horror, five youkai's stepped forward. A gasp of fear escaped Inuyasha as he identified the five demons that had attacked him.

Garth, Nemu, Kin, Tsubasa and Ichi almost shit their pants at the dark look the lord was giving them. They exchanged nervous glances. What was the lord going on about? They had heard the daiyoukai had been bonded to the boy, but being their presumptuous , over confident selves, they were sure, the prince wouldn't care what happened to the filthy hanyou.

Sesshomaru regarded them coldly, disgust and contempt seeping into his expression. "To attack a defenseless person is cowardly. To attack a defenseless child is even more so. Filth like you have no honor and no right to look down on anyone else".

Faster than anyone could follow, Sesshomaru lashed out with his poison whip, catching them at various places on their body.

Some servants screamed in terror, stumbling back. The youkai's withered on the ground in pain, screams of pure agony falling from their lips . Sesshomaru barely spared them a glance, he had made sure the cuts were shallow, the poison non fatal. He didn't want to kill them, oh no, he wanted them to suffer. Before their weak youkai would be able neutralize the poison, it would have seeped into their bone marrow, slowly damaging their internal organs and basically eating them from the inside out till the point they would wish it had killed them.

Disregarding the suffering youkai, the prince snapped his eyes to the two demonessess that had bathed Inuyasha, they were now huddled in a corner, shivering ad crying in fear. "You were given a simple task and instead took it as your advantage to abuse him. Lowly bitches, who do hell do you think you are!".

His gaze shifted back to the five youkai that were now hesitantly getting to their feet, making sure to meet all seven culprits eyes. "You are no longer in my service. I banish you to our quarries in the southern lands. Toil and suffer for your existence, know how good you had it here and what you lost because of your ignorance".

The demonessess threw themselves at his feet, sobbing apologies and pleas for mercy. The southern lands were the harshest most desolate in all four kingdoms, ruled by the cruel, despicable, thunder brothers. A place rampant with crime and riddled with every impure thing imaginable.

Sesshomaru tuned out their pitiful begging, focusing instead on the rooms occupants. They all wore identical faces of shock, fear and disbelief.

Glaring darkly, he proclaimed. "Henceforth, you are to treat Inuyasha as you would anyone above your status or answer to me. If any of you so much as try to touch to him, your limb will be severed from your body before it makes contact. Should you dare insult him, you will quickly find your tongue divest of your mouth before the slander falls from your lips. If I even remotely catch wind of any abuse or plot of one, the person or persons involved will be put to death. He is your master and will be treated as such".

That said, the daiyoukai turned to the hanyou who had been strangely quiet from the beginning, he had his head bowed, fists clenched. With a gentle push on the shoulders, Sesshomaru maneuvered him towards the door. Not even halfway there a low mutter reached his highly sensitive ears.

"I can't believe he did this, all for a dirty hanyou. That shit has been nothing but trouble, I'll kill him".

Stopping, the daiyoukai turned slowly to the demon that had spoken. All color leeched from the man's face, realizing that he had been heard.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly. "You do not listen very well".

A second later, the youkai was on the ground, blood pooling around him while the prince was in his same spot, flicking blood from his fingertips.

The servants cried out in horror. No one had seen him move!

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze from staring boredly down at the body to the rooms violently shivering occupants. "Let that be a warning, the world half breed is now off limits in this castle. Anyone who says it unkindly will be met with the same fate. Get out!".

In a flurry of hurried footsteps the servants did as was told, the five that had been punished stumbling out with a last hateful glare at the prince.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha silently trailing behind him. The hanyou had still yet to say a word since they left the servants a few moments ago. His head was still bowed, fists clenched as he followed the prince into his chambers.

Worried, though he would firmly deny if asked and determined to get to the bottom of things, Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up by the scruff of his yukata and plopped him on his lap while he sat on the bed.

Inuyasha squirmed at the new sensation. The feeling of the daiyoukai's warm, muscled thighs on his soft bottom causing him to blush furiously.

"Were you not please with my punishments Inuyasha?".

Said hanyou looked around the room, his eyes meeting everything but the prince's. "I'I-It was fine master".

Sesshomaru captured his chin in between his thumb and forefinger so the boy had no choice but to meet his eyes. "I told you to never lie to me", he reminded coldly.

Inuyasha flinched; sweat breaking out on his brows.

Sighing at the distress coming from the boy, Sesshomaru lifted his hands to finger the puppy ears atop his head. It was quickly becoming an addiction.

Slowly, Inuyasha found himself calming at the soft touch to his over sensitive appendage as well as the proximity to the daiyoukai.

"Tell me what is bothering you". Inuyasha started at the soft tone as well as the request. A _lord_ wanted to know about _him_.

"I-It's just…"

"Just?" Sesshomaru prompted.

The hanyou murmured too lowly for even the princes sensitive ears to hear.

"Speak clearly", the daiyoukai commanded.

Knowing he couldn't deny the prince, Inuyasha complied. "I-It's just…you defended me and have already saved my life twice…why? When I haven't done anything for you?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow. So that was it? Cupping the boys face, he lifted it. "I told you already, that this Sesshomaru does nothing he does not wish to. You cannot repay for what is freely given, or do you not think you warrant defense?"

Inuyasha suddenly found the sleeve of his kimono very interesting. Sesshomaru wasn't letting him off that easily. "Answer the question".

"I'm just a half breed", he said helplessly "not worth people losing their lives or jobs over".

Sesshomaru frowned, hanyou or not, those self depreciating words were not something such an innocent child should say.

"You will never speak those words or anything demeaning about yourself again", he ordered quietly.

Inuyasha furrowed in brow in confusion. What did it matter what he said about himself? It wasn't different than what people said about him.

"It matters not what people say about you, only what you believe". The hanyou snapped his gaze up to Sesshomaru's in shock; he hadn't realized he had spoken the words loudly.

"You are no mere hanyou Inuyasha you are my bonded and will be treated as such. You belong to me and I protect what I own. No one else can touch you but me".

Inuyasha gasps, tears springing to his eyes even as something curled in the pit of his stomach at the possessive, dominant tone in the daiyoukai's words.

"Master…".

"Sesshomaru", the prince corrected "I am not your master".

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Inuyasha swayed, vision becoming black, mentally exhausted from the day's events. Had the daiyoukai not been holding him, he would surely have fallen.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the unconscious hanyou; he must have drained the poor puppy. Cradling the boy in his arms, the daiyoukai carried him to his own chambers. There was no need to worry about leaving the hanyou alone; Sesshomaru knew that after his warning, none of the servants would dare come near the boy. Fear was after all a powerful thing.

Unknown to the prince, during his entire conversation with Inuyasha, his eyes had softened slightly.

I enjoyed writing this chapter! There is nothing more fun than putting assholes in their place. Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: Yaoi in this chapter.

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: We get to discover another side of bonding.

Disclaimer: Sesshomaru owns Inuyasha….hahahaha…

Chapter 7

Inuyasha sat impatiently in his room awaiting Sesshomaru. A few days had passed since the Daiyoukai's earth shattering news, though the hanyou would admit that he was still a bit confused of the entire bonded thing. The day after, a very sullen looking Jaken had entered his room, announcing that Sesshomaru-sama had instructed him to take over the boy's teaching. It would seem that the daiyoukai thought it necessary he learn about inu history and traditions. Yuki had immediately whisked him away after said lessons to teach him noble youkai conduct and etiquette. Inuyasha no longer worried about the servants, in fact it seemed their roles have been reversed and _they _feared _him_.

If asked though, the best part of the day hands down, was when Sesshomaru would come into his room. They would seat and talk, Sesshomaru asking him about his day and what he was learning in lessons. Inuyasha cherished these moments. He and Sesshomaru saw more of each other, the prince would seek him out the first moment he was free. Sometimes to ask how he was faring, other's he said nothing, simply observing him from a distance. The daiyoukai was quickly becoming the center of Inuyasha's world. He insisted he be called Sesshomaru, not master or Sesshomaru-sama, but the hanyou couldn't bring himself to do so. Not because he was being deliberately disobedient but because he couldn't see a being so powerful as anything other than his master.

The door opened and Inuyasha turned to it, eagerly expecting Sesshomaru. His gaze turned to one of confusion at the sight of the healer.

"Houshi-sama?".

The monk smiled at him. "How are you Inuyasha ?".

"I'm fine houshi-sama, what are you doing here?".

"Well I just came to check up on my favorite patient", the monk said cheerily "it's good to see you up and about instead of bound to a bed for once".

Inuyasha colored in embarrassment and the healer laughed. "Now, now, there's no reason to be ashamed, it wasn't like it was your fault. I'm just glad you're alright".

"Arigatou houshi-sama".

"Call me Miroku", he insisted.

Inuyasha smiled a little. "Thank you Miroku".

Nodding, the healer turned to leave when Inuyasha stopped him. "Ano…ano sa...do you know where Sesshomaru-sama is?".

"Lord Sesshomaru is in a meeting right now", he informed him.

The hanyou's ears dropped in disappointment. "Oh".

Seeing the crest fallen look on the boy's face, Miroku said. "I was about to go for a walk around the castle grounds, how about joining me? I bet you haven't seen the garden yet, the flowers are in blood".

Inuyasha was immediately tempted. He hadn't seen much of the palace having been unconscious during his first week, then the fear of the servants and other youkai had kept him from exploring and now lessons took up most of his time. But what little he had seen had been spectacular, leaving him itching for more…but…

"What about Sesshomaru-sama?", he wondered, loudly.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to be in his meeting for a while", the monk said. Noting the hanyou's hesitance, Miroku hastily added "we'll be back before he finishes. Besides, you could use the fresh air".

With that, the hanyou felt the last of his hesitation crumble and he followed Miroku.

The palace was indeed a breathtaking place, everything seemed carved from gold or pure marble, reflecting dully in the sunlight. Ancestral portraits of the past inu lords lined the walls of the hallways, each looking distinguishably regal in their painted glory. Inarguably though, the most beautiful place in the entire castle was the garden. Hedges cut in the shape of fierce inu's stood at attention at the entrance as if protection it and certainly such beauty needed protection. It was like walking into another world. Flowers of different colors and shapes stretched out for miles, coating the surrounding areas in their pleasing scents. Magnolias, jasmines, lilies, roses, chrysanthemums, were only a few of the flowers that grew in the majestic garden.

It was said garden that Inuyasha was currently walking through, listening as Miroku explained the medical properties of various plants. The hanyou had quickly discovered, he rather enjoyed the monk's company and vice versa.

"That's a chirooki", Miroku gestured to a red and green spotted plant "When the roots are crushed and mixed with a homemade balm, it can heal any cut or bruise".

_Boy would that have come in handy a few times,_ the hanyou thought.

Miroku glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. "How are you enjoying your stay at the palace Inuyasha?"

The hanyou grinned, completely at ease with the monk, knowing he would do nothing to hurt him. "I like it, though I could do without Jaken's half an hour ranting in the mornings".

Miroku laughed; happy the boy wasn't as reserved as when he had first been brought to the castle. It would seem, he had gradually started coming out of his shell, the reason no doubt, was a result of Sesshomaru's influence. He had been simultaneously pleased and gob smacked when he heard what the daiyoukai had done. Sesshomaru wasn't one to care about people that weren't under his protection and after he had scorned the boy, Miroku feared that was the case. But now it would seem the prince had claimed Inuyasha. The monk pitied anyone fool enough to mess with the boy now.

"Hey Miroku, what happens now…with the whole bonding thing?".

The monk was taken aback by the question; he looked at Inuyasha and was surprised by the thoughtful look on his face.

"I thought Lord Sesshomaru would have explained it to you".

Inuyasha nodded. "He did and I understand the basics of it…just…I don't know what's expected of me".

Miroku could understand the boy's anxiety. In a few short days his whole world had been turned around. To suddenly discover your life bonded with that of another person was more than a little overwhelming.

"In all my years as a monk I have never encountered a bonded pair them being so rare and all", the monk said "but from what I've read of them nothing is certain".

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "What do ya mean?".

Miroku furrowed his brows. "Well, for starters, bonded can't be related, meaning siblings, even distant cousins can't be bonded to each other. Another curious thing is that though the souls of the bonded merge, their mortality doesn't. A youkai will live on if their bonded dies but they will forever feel incomplete as part of their soul is missing. Youkai's that this happen to eventually succumb to their misery", the monk pondered for a moment "the only thing constant with all the stories about bonded pairs I've read is that the youkai's involved have at one point or another, accomplished something history making that has shaped our world as it is today".

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha in time to catch the devastated look on his face. Knowing the boy well enough by now, he suspected that the low self esteemed child was wondering how someone like him could ever hope to accomplish anything.

Reaching out, he patted the hanyou on the head softly. "Don't worry about anything. I'm sure that whatever reason fate deigned to bond you and Lord Sesshomaru together will reveal itself in due time".

Inuyasha smiled feeling immensely better as he and Miroku exited the garden to come upon the training grounds. A dome shaped area with an assortment of weapons lining the walls. The monk's eyes lit up and Inuyasha followed his line of vision to a human girl in the middle of the rocky field. She looked about the same age as Miroku, a black and pink body suit complete with shin and elbow guards clung to her womanly figure, brown hair tied in a ponytail framed a pleasant face but what caught the hanyou's attention was the huge boomerang in her hands. Inuyasha marveled at the speed and dexterity in which she threw the heavy looking weapon, catching in with practiced ease.

A huge lecherous smile spread across Miroku's face. "Miss Sango what a pleasure to see you".

The woman, now identified as Sango, barely speared the monk a glance as she caught her boomerang in one hand. "What do you want, you pervert?"

Miroku affected a hurt look. "So cruel Miss Sango and here I thought we had something special".

Sango cast him an annoyed glance before her gaze fell on Inuyasha and widened. "I-is that…?"

Inuyasha slowly inched towards Miroku, unsure of this woman's reaction to him. The monk seemed to like her and he didn't care that Inuyasha was a hanyou but that didn't mean it would be the same for this woman.

Sango smiled at him and Inuyasha instantly relaxed at the genuinely kind look in her eyes, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

She sauntered over to them and held out a hand to the hanyou. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Inuyasha".

Inuyasha eyed the outstretched hand suspiciously before timidly shaking it with his equally small one. Sango almost squealed at the cute boy.

The hanyou released her hands and looked up at her. "How did you know my name?"

Sango gave him a 'you're kidding right?' Look. "Everyone in the castle knows who you are", then without taking her eyes off the boy, she addressed Miroku. "I'm surprised Sesshomaru let you take him alone".

Miroku fidgeted, hand rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Ah, well you see…ahem…he didn't exactly _let_ me take him".

"Oh? then how did…?", eyes widening in realization, she snapped her gaze to Miroku. "You mean you just_ took_ him, are you crazy?".

Miroku raised his hands in defense. "He was alone in his room and I offered to show him around".

Sango shook her head. "Sesshomaru's going to kill you".

"Excuse me?", the timid voice drew the attention of the bickering pair to the hanyou. He pointed to the boomerang that Sango held erect, one hand on the head of one side while the other side embedded itself in the ground. "Why were you throwing that big boomerang?".

Sango tapped the head of the side she was holding, softly. "I was practicing", she replied. "And it's not just any boomerang, it's my Hiraikotsu, every demon slayer needs a weapon".

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "You're a demon slayer?", at her nod he asked "then what are you doing in a palace full of youkai?". It was inconceivable, demons and slayers were natural enemies, and the youkai hated them almost as much as they did half-breeds.

Miroku answered for her. "Inu no Taisho-sama employed her to train the guards".

Sango grinned at the dumbstruck look on the young hanyou's face. "He saw me battle some birds of paradise once and hired me".

Inuyasha gazed at her in wonder. "You fought them by yourself?". Birds of paradise were known as one of the most vicious youkai predators. He couldn't imagine Sango, a human, facing them down alone or otherwise. Then again, the way he had seen her wield her boomerang made his disbelief waver slightly.

Sango shook her head. "No, my little brother Kohaku and nekomata Kirara fought with me. They're on patrol now but I'll introduce you another time".

Inuyasha nodded distractedly, still awed by the taijiya's level of skill.

"Miss Sango have I told you haw beautiful you look today?", Miroku said, hand inching closer to grab the taijiya's ass.

"PERVERT!". A slap rang out. Miroku's head snapped to the opposite side, a red handprint on his cheek.

"Forgive me, it's the hand that's cursed". Sango rolled her eyes at the all too familiar excuse.

"…Um..", the soft word had her turning to the hanyou. Inuyasha fidgeted nervously, gaze locked on a suddenly very interesting spot on the ground. Sango raised a questing brow at him.

"I-I was just w-wondering…that is…if…if…you could teach me how to fight too?". He bowed his head, shocked at his own audacity. There was no going back now the words were out and he meant them. He wanted to learn to fight, needed, to protect himself. He was tired of being picked on and bullied. That and also, he wanted something to call his own. The hanyou had no skill and nothing to show for as far as he was concerned, but if he learned to fight, it would be something he could take pride in. Besides…he had been listening to Miroku. If he died, he would take Sesshomaru-sama down with him. It just seemed so wrong that such a powerful demon be bonded to a weakling like him. He couldn't let that happen. He may not know a lot about being bonded but from what he could understand, he and Sesshomaru were supposed to accomplish something together. Inuyasha wasn't as stupid as to believe everything would be smooth sailing from here on out. The daiyoukai had claimed him, promised to protect him and Inuyasha was thrilled, but he couldn't just sit back and watch Sesshomaru fight for him, constantly putting himself in danger. No, Inuyasha wanted to be there by his side, fighting with him.

Slowly, he inched up his gaze to the silent Sango, surprised and relieved to see her smiling. "Of course Inuyasha", she said "everyone needs to know how to defend themselves", _especially hanyou's_ she mentally added. Sango knew of the hard life half-breeds lead, scorned by both human and demon.

"Just have pervert-sama over there bring you here at this time everyday and we'll have a little one on one session", she indicated to Miroku who instantly paled.

"You were the one going on about how sneaking him out in the first place was dangerous. Sesshomaru will kill me if he finds out!"

Sango shrugged indifferently. "You brought this on yourself". Miroku bowed his head in defeat.

Inuyasha was pleased that they had anticipated his need for secrecy. The last thing he wanted was to be training with a bunch of full blooded youkai that would make him feel even more inferior. Plus, he wasn't sure how Sesshomaru-sama would react. So far he had only learned what the daiyoukai had assigned him to and didn't want to invoke the prince's wrath with his presumptuousness. He also didn't want to see the disappointment in Sesshomaru's eyes should he fail and the thought of disappointing the daiyoukai hurt more than disappointing himself. Inuyasha wasn't sure how strong hanyou's could be or if they could even get strong, but right then and there he swore to give it his best.

A sniff and he looked up to see Miroku. The monk had his head bowed, fists clenched and shoulders shaking. Inuyasha gazed and him worriedly, even Sango glanced in concern.

"Very well", Miroku muttered "but if I'm to undertake such a dangerous task", his gaze slid towards Sango who had her brows raised at him "then allow me to…", his hands slowly inched upwards.

"PERVERT!". Slap.

Sesshomaru tracked Inuyasha's scent through the corridors to the outside of the castle. He was well aware that for the past week, the hanyou had been sneaking out of his room. Inuyasha probably thought he didn't know because he had kept it out of their daily conversation but the daiyoukai knew as he knew everything that went on with the boy. He also knew that it was the monk, Miroku, that came to collect him.

Sesshomaru knew the houshi well enough to know that he would never try anything with his puppy, plus the prince had noticed that anytime Inuyasha came back, he always had a tired but self satisfied look in his eyes. Thus Sesshomaru had let him keep his secrete, waiting patiently for when Inuyasha would confined in him. A week past and still nothing, the daiyoukai's patience had snapped which was why he was currently following the hanyou.

A throbbing began at the base of his skull, drawing him to the gardens where Sesshomaru noticed the scent of Inuyasha getting stronger.

That's another thing that had been happening for the past few days. He could now sense Inuyasha, not smell, or see, but _sense_ him, every time he was in proximity; it was like his soul knew before anything else.

The throbbing as well as scent became stronger and Sesshoumaru was curious, wondering why they were leading him to the training grounds.

Rounding a corner, he raised both brows at the scene before him.

Inuyasha and a woman, Sesshomaru identified as Sango the taijiya and one of the few humans his father had employed at the castle, faced off against each other. Miroku stood at the sideline cheering them on though his gaze was more focused on the taijiya's ass.

Masking his aura, Sesshomaru watched.

Sango aimed a kick at Inuyasha's solar plexus; the hanyou parried the blow with a quick side step, bringing his arm up to catch the offending leg. With a swift motion of his arm, he twisted the taijiya's leg, causing her to spin. Sango, however, had anticipated this move and retaliated by bringing the other leg up which was promptly blocked.

Suddenly, they both broke off, running to opposite directions of the fields. Sango selected a short sword from the array of weapons and Inuyasha did the same before they met again, swords clashing this time in perfect choreography, proving to Sesshomaru how use to this they already were.

Sango slashed upwards with her sword and Inuyasha countered with a side slash of his own. Metal met again and again. Sesshomaru stared in surprise at Inuyasha as his fought. Though his style was crude and moves unrefined, the hanyou seemed to have a natural flair for fighting. The boy must have been working very hard. To come this far in just a week was impressive.

The taijiya slashed upwards again and Inuyasha, expecting this, jumped a little in the air, thrusting his sword towards her. Sango, who had not been anticipating the move, was unprepared with a counter. Seeing this Inuyasha faltered, giving the taijiya's fist enough time to connect squarely with his stomach.

Inuyasha was sent reeling back, skidding slightly on the floor before coming to a stop.

"What was that?", Sango said, her voice harsh but not unkind, the tone reminiscent of that of a commander when training his soldiers. "You had an open chance, why did you hesitate?".

"I didn't want to hurt you", Inuyasha said, shakily getting to his feet.

Sango's eyes softened and when she spoke again her tone wasn't as sharp. "I understand, but when fighting an opponent, the objective is to kill or immobilize them, you can't worry about hurting anyone. If that were a real battle, that hesitation would have cost you your life. Remember, any one mistake could be your last".

Sesshomaru silently agreed with the taijiya, having been fighting since he could hold a sword.

"Again", Sango commanded, getting into position.

Inuyasha nodded even as he panted, looking ready to pass out any moment. That's when Sesshomaru decided to make his presence known.

Everyone froze at the familiar youkai, then slowly, as one, turned to the prince who stood staring at them emotionlessly.

Inuyasha paled, fidgeting slightly as Sesshomaru approached him. Was the daiyoukai mad at him? Inuyasha couldn't feel any angry aura but by now it was already established that Sesshomaru was a master at masking his youkai. For all the hanyou knew he could be furious!

The daiyoukai stopped in front of him. "So this is where you have been sneaking off to all week Inuyasha?". It was a statement and the hanyou's eyed widened at the words, but it was Miroku who voiced the question.

"You knew?", he choked.

Sesshomaru glanced at him coldly. "Do not think for a second that you could take him away from my presence without my being aware, monk".

Miroku flinched and scooted closer to Sango who was watching the daiyoukai warily.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, I'm so sorry I-", Sesshoumaru's thumb on his lips stopped his stuttered apology. Inuyasha was hit with an inexplicable urge to peek out his tongue and taste it, he instantly quelled such desire.

"I am not upset", the prince said, thumb ghosting slightly over his lips, causing a tingle through his body "what you are learning is a very valuable skill and I can think of no better teacher than the taijiya".

Everyone immediately relaxed, Sango even blushing a little at the praise.

Sesshomaru turned to the exit but didn't move towards it. "However, should any harm come to him, you will both pay with your lives".

The two people involved instantly paled, body tensing and shivers running down their spine at the daiyoukai's ominous threat.

With that said, Sesshomaru left, Inuyasha following behind. Nearing the exit, the hanyou could still hear the voice of Miroku.

"Oh, I was so scared, hold me Miss Sango!".

The sound of flesh hitting flesh followed them out of the training area.

Inuyasha trailed silently behind Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai hadn't said a word to him since they left the training grounds, leaving the hanyou to wonder if the prince was truly not upset with him.

"Do you like fighting Inuyasha?"

The hanyou started at the question. He looked up to Sesshomaru who continued walking, that's when Inuyasha realized he had stopped. He rushed to catch up with the daiyoukai.

"W-W-well", he answered "I want to know how to defend myself. I don't want to be any more of a burden; I want to be useful to you".

"Do you think you're a burden?" Sesshomaru asked, quietly.

Inuyasha nodded despairingly though the prince couldn't see it. "Sesshomaru-sama's always fighting because of me and Miroku told me what would happen if I died".

"Ah", Sesshomaru said uninterestedly, not sounding bothered "so the houshi explained bonding to you did he".

Again, the hanyou nodded. "Yes master, and I don't want you to suffer because I'm so helpless and weak".

"I am not your master", came the usual correction. A pause then the daiyoukai asked casually. "What if I were the one to be killed?".

Inuyasha gasped. He didn't for one second believes that Sesshomaru-sama would ever be defeated, let alone killed, in a battle. He was too strong, too powerful. Even he, Inuyasha, knew that no matter how hard he trained, he would never sum up to a_ fraction_ of the daiyoukai's power and he was glad. He rather liked that the prince was so much more powerful than he; it caused his body to tingle pleasurably.

"That would never happen", Inuyasha said firmly, with more confidence and certainty than he had ever said anything in his life "Sesshomaru-sama will never lose to anyone".

Sesshomaru almost smiled. He knew Inuyasha wasn't trying to kiss his ass or suck up to him with sweetened compliments and praise like so many people do. Instead the hanyou spoke the words with a deep rooted conviction, believing everything he said.

Inuyasha glanced up at the silent prince. "Are you really not mad?", he asked carefully.

"I already told you I am not upset. Just do not keep things from me again".

The boy nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru paused with one hand on a sliding rice paper door and turned to him. "You are good", he said then entered.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in confusion before what the daiyoukai was implying caught up with him. The hanyou blushed, a large smile spreading across his face. Sesshomaru-sama was complimenting him on his fighting! He felt his body warm at it and followed the prince inside.

Steam and the smell of water hit him and only then did Inuyasha notice that they were in a bath house. He looked at Sesshomaru in question and the daiyoukai stared expressionlessly back at him.

"Strip", was the simple command.

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. "W-what?".

"I do not like repeating myself hanyou".

The hanyou tried again. "B-but…why?".

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Usually one divests of their clothing before taking a bath", he answered dryly, mockingly.

Inuyasha's hand fisted on the sash of his kimono, looking about nervously as if trying to find an escape route. Sesshomaru-sama wanted him to take a bath. For that he would have to be _naked_. At the back of his mind, the hanyou reason that he would have had to be naked for them to have dressed him the yukata when he was injured. He instantly dismissed that, arguing that he was unconscious on both occasions. Now he was fully conscious and aware of what was going on and the last thing he wanted was for the daiyoukai to see his ugly body.

The decision was made for him as with a quick upward slash of a clawed finger, Sesshomaru cut his sash causing the kimono to fall open and pool at his feet.

Inuyasha squeaked, frantically trying to cover his body with both hands. He blushed to the tip of his ears as the prince's eyes heatedly raked over his nude form.

A soft shove from behind and Inuyasha found himself immersed in water. Coming up , his words instantly died in his throat as Sesshomaru unwrapped his large boa, mokomoko-sama the hanyou had learned, from his shoulders leaving it to drop at his feet. He then unhooked his armor, removing the chest plate from his torso to join the boa. He tugged off his haori, draping it over the discarded armor.

Through it all, Inuyasha watched entranced, wondering how someone managed to make the simple art of removing clothing so graceful and elegant. Then again, this was Sesshomaru-sama. Inuyasha was starting to think that there was nothing the prince couldn't do.

He was equally grateful and disappointed when the daiyoukai opted to keep his pants on. Grateful because he didn't know how he would have reacted if he had seen any more of the alluring beautiful daiyoukai and disappointed because he _wanted _to see more of the alluringly beautiful daiyoukai. The hanyou blushed at his own thoughts. Sesshomaru-sama would kill he if he found out he was thinking such things!

Sesshomaru waded in the pool and Inuyasha noticed that the water that came up to his shoulders only reached the prince's belly button.

They bathed silently, Inuyasha trying to ignore the daiyoukai as he scrubbed himself but his eyes continually strayed to the beautiful form at the other edge of the pool. Sesshomaru's hair fanned across the water, floating softly, moisture causing it to shine like sparkling platinum strands. The prince massaged the bath oils directly into his skin before scooping water in his hands and pouring it over his body. Moisture rained in tiny rivulets down his pale, toned, well muscled torso where the hanyou discovered two more of those enchanting red stripes. Inuyasha watched as the prince ran his hands over his body causing the boy's mouth to go dry.

"Is there a reason you stare Inuyasha?", Sesshomaru asked without looking up from what he was doing.

Said hanyou blinked, the realizing he'd been caught staring, blushed furiously. "N-no", he stuttered, quickly turning his back to the daiyoukai.

A rush of water and Sesshomaru was in front of him, lifting his face to meet his. "I have told you not to lie to me", he said in a deadly tone causing Inuyasha to gasp. "Now tell me why you were staring at this Sesshomaru". The daiyoukai knew the reason, of course he did, he just wanted to tease the boy.

The hanyou averted his eyes. "I-I-It's nothing…really".

Sesshomaru released his chin in favor of placing both hands at the edge of the pool on either side of Inuyasha, effectively trapping him.

Inuyasha trembled at the daiyoukai's predatory gaze, the dominating presence of the prince as well as the feel of his overwhelming youkai made the hanyou feel so small and helpless… and God it felt good.

The smell of spring breeze, coupled with the overall smell of the outdoors, reached Sesshomaru's nose. It was Inuyasha's natural scent, only heavier. It was the smell of arousal. He smirked. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

"Do you not find this Sesshomaru appealing, Inuyasha?".

The boy's eyes widened. "N-No…I…I…find you very appealing. You-you're beautiful", he said shyly, blushing.

"Hmm", Sesshomaru hummed, reaching down with one hand, he cupped Inuyasha's growing bulge, causing the hanyou's eyes to widen even more. "It shows", he added, airily.

Inuyasha squeaked shrilly, heat pooling in his stomach.

Sesshomaru weighed the dick in his hand thoughtfully. "Not bad for a puppy".

The hanyou blushed to the tips of his toes, bringing his arms up to cover his face in embarrassment as the heat coiling in his stomach became tighter.

Shakily, he brought both arms up to push weakly at the daiyoukai's chest, resisting with every fiber of his being from trailing his hands across the muscled torso like he so desperately wanted to do.

The prince retaliated by pressing closer, bringing his body up flush against the hanyou, trapping him between his form and the edge of the pool. Inuyasha gasped, eyes bulging at the feeling of a hot, hard length pressed against him. The daiyoukai was _huge_!

Sesshomaru was rather enjoying this. Inuyasha's reactions were amusing and the uncomfortable, helpless look on the boy's face was arousing his sadistic side. Plus the deliciously looking tan skin and lust glazed, wide golden eyes were turning him on. He had always thought that hanyou's were disgusting creatures and now he was currently being aroused by one. The irony wasn't lost on the lord.

Inuyasha was trebling visibly now, arching into the lord's hips. He wasn't so naive as not to know what was going on. Over his years of wandering, he had seen a lot of youkai, especially during mating season, rutting. Some had even disregarded his hanyou heritage and attempted to force themselves on him, lucky he had escaped.

A small part of him cautioned that he was behaving like a common whore but Inuyasha didn't care. The body pressed against him as well as the daiyoukai's intoxicating scent was hypnotizing him, making him crave for more.

Sesshomaru fisted a hand in Inuyasha's silver locks, tilting his head back to expose his neck.

"You are mine", the daiyoukai told him, intense golden eyes staring into his lust clouded one's. "No one else is allowed to touch you like I do. Your body belongs to me as sure as your soul is fused with my own".

Heat coiled tighter in Inuyasha's stomach at the husky, dominance ridden voice as well as the words of the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru tilted his head up further and crashed his petal soft lips to that of the boy. Inuyasha gasped, eyes widening as he was kissed forcefully. The prince took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into the hot, sweet cavern of the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha's eyes slid shut as the daiyoukai kissed him passionately, exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue in a sensual manner.

Sesshomaru smirked as the hanyou eagerly began thrusting against him and he responded in kind by rubbing his impressive erection against the boy's.

Inuyasha was close, he could feel the cord in his stomach tightening further, threatening to explode. So close…so close…

Suddenly, the hanyou's eyes snapped open in surprise as he found himself kissing air. With the body no longer pressed against him, momentum carried him splashing into the water.

He broke the surface, choking and spluttering, eyes wide in puzzlement as he wondered what the hell had just happened.

A quiet chuckle drew his gaze to the edge of the pool where Sesshomaru was tying the sash of his bath robe. Inuyasha allowed himself a moment to appreciate the pleasing sound the lord made before his gaze was trailing down his form to stop at where a bulge should be. It wasn't. The hanyou wondered how the daiyoukai could get it down so fast, hell _he_ was still aroused.

"Do you wish to stay in there all evening Inuyasha?", Sesshomaru mocked.

The hanyou quickly thought of something unpleasant to get rid of his erection, not a daunting task for him, and then climbed out of the pool, quickly accepting the towel Sesshomaru offered.

The daiyoukai walked towards the entrance of the bath house, only to stop at the door and turn his head slightly to Inuyasha. His emotionless mask firmly in place, causing the hanyou to tense.

"You are not a burden", he told him seriously "It does not matter how weak you are or how strong you become for I will always protect you. So you can be as strong as you like". With that he left, leaving a dumbfounded hanyou to gape at the spot he had just been.

Inuyasha was in shock at the fierce promise in the daiyoukai's words. He bowed his head, bangs covering his eyes. His heart was beating so fast he feared it would rip out of his chest. Slowly, he raised a hand to the rapidly beating organ. What was this? This warm feeling?

_Sesshomaru…_

I will be introducing other characters in the upcoming chapters. More pairings coming up! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: Yaoi, shota, lime

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: I'm so, so, sorry but I had a problem with the last story I posted, if you noticed. Here is the original version and I will be updating daily. Also this story is all mine, any similarities between it and any other story is pure coincidence. Thank you all who reviewed, I deeply appreciated it. Please continue reviewing and telling me what you think. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…-cackles maniacally-… I don't -_-!

Chapter 8

Inuyasha fingered the hem of his red firerat haori, only vaguely comprehending Jaken's lesson. He couldn't help it. Last evening after their bath, Sesshomaru-sama had lead him into his room and presented him with the clothes…

"_This is the robe of the fire rat", Sesshomaru explained "A rare breed of youkai that is quickly becoming extinct because of their valuable fur"._

"_Valuable?", Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. Sesshomaru almost smirked, the hanyou looked like a curious puppy._

"_Yes", he answered "The firerat has the most durable fur in existence. It does not stain, self repairs, dries quickly and like the name of the beast, can withstand fire. Also, it is a one size fits all clothes, in short you will need no other attire as long as you wear this". _

_The hanyou's mouth formed an 'o' in wonder. "I didn't know there were things like that"._

_Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. "Like I said, they are becoming extinct, and so are the dress makers that pursue them", A wicked gleam entered the daiyoukai's eyes. "The firerats are extremely vicious beasts, and ironically their fur becomes useless if collected after they're killed. Only one person has ever successful collected the fur of the firerat"._

_Inuyasha looked at him in question, interested by the new piece of information. _

_The daiyoukai smirked a little. "My father. He shaved the firerat with the tetsaiga while they fought and gave it to me in my hundredth year".  
>Without further ado, the prince presented the bundle to the surprised hanyou. "Every fighter needs a confident outfit. Red represents the fierce nature of the firerats…I have a feeling you will grow into it".<em>

The back of Inuyasha's eyes stung as he recalled Sesshomaru's words. He didn't for one second believe he was anything near fierce. But if Sesshomaru-sama thought he was…then he would make sure not to disappoint his master.

"Are you listening to me?", Jaken's squawk brought him out of his thoughts to see the green imp glaring at him "Pay attention, hanyou".

Inuyasha wasn't affected by the word, at least not from Jaken. The kappa might be annoying and irritating but he was fiercely loyal to Sesshomaru and a great teacher to the hanyou.

"Gomenasai Jaken", he apologized.

The kappa humph'd but sounded less irritated and the lesson continued.

Half an hour later, Yuki appeared and spirited him away to his etiquette lessons. Inuyasha went through the motions impatiently. He rather liked Yuki and enjoyed her lessons but he couldn't wait to meet Sango and Miroku in the training grounds for their daily sparring sessions.

The moment they were finished, with a quick 'thank you' to Yuki, he sprinted out the castle to the training area, no longer having to wait for Miroku to collect him.

The daiyoukai met him at the entrance and he tilted his head in question. "Sesshomaru-sama?".

The prince spared him a glance and motioned for him to follow. "The taijiya is patrolling the western boarders with a few of the guards and the houshi went with them to collect herbs".

Inuyasha's ears dropped in disappointment. Only to perk pack at Sesshomaru's next words. "Which is why I will be taking over your lesson today".

That said, Sesshomaru lead him to a grassy part of the training grounds and motioned for him to sit down. He did as told then the daiyoukai settled in front of him, their legs tucked in identical Indian style.

"Do you know about youkai Inuyasha?".

The hanyou furrowed his brow. "Youkai are demons", he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "Yes. But I am referring to a demons youkai, where it gets its strength from. Its inner power, if you will".

Inuyasha nodded, he knew that.

"Every demon has a youkai", the prince explained "it usually manifests itself after their first heat. It appears as a voice in their head, telling them to mate. A youkai is also the embodiment of a demons power, their true form really. In certain situations or if the demon wills it, their youkai will take over and they will transform", Sesshomaru locked gazes with him "I am telling you this Inuyasha because I think you also have a youkai".

The hanyou's eyes widened and he shook his head. Sesshomaru raised a hand to silence him before he could open his mouth to protest. "It is impossible for you to have a true form because you are a half breed. But I have been thinking about it, if you have a human form, it stands to reason that you will have a youkai as well and this is what I will help you cultivate".

"You said that a youkai manifests itself during first heat", he waited for the lord's affirmative "I had my first heat last spring and didn't hear anything". Inuyasha had experienced a lot of things in his first heat or as he liked to call it 'the dark times', itching, sweating and an excruciating pain from the need to have sex that no amount of masturbation could quell. But there was no voice, he would have remembered something like that.

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder for a moment. "I suspect that though you are submissive by nature, your hard life stifled your youkai at the peak of its growth. It is stunted. That would explain why most of your wounds had not healed when I found you".

Inuyasha had to admit that that made sense. No demon, much less a hanyou, could have thrived in the conditions he had lived.

"Do you honestly think I might have a youkai?", he asked the prince uncertainly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I do not think, I know. It is there, we just have to bring it out", he said "This is something no ningen can teach you", he added

Inuyasha smiled at the haughty tone. He doubted the daiyoukai would ever like humans.

"Now Inuyasha", he instructed "close your eyes". The hanyou quickly complied. Without his sight the other senses quickly compensated, sharpening till he could pick up the slightest of changes. His ears flicked about his head, listening for any sounds, they perked in the direction of the daiyoukai as he spoke.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts and relax your body". Inuyasha took a deep breath, fighting the fragments of memories and thoughts that tried to leach through his brain. He succeeded with a blank slate and his body relaxed.

"Good", Sesshomaru murmured "now, try to reach into your subconscious, the deepest part of yourself, you should feel a burning sensation".

Again, Inuyasha did as instructed. He felt like he was swimming through his own mind, clearing away the webbing. There! He felt it! Heat flowed through his body, hot but not scorching, like something trying to claw out. He dug deeper, but it seemed the harder he tried the further away it became. He could still feel the heat, sizzling beneath the surface but not breaking.

A hand rested on his head and Inuyasha snapped his eyes open to peer at Sesshomaru. He was surprised to find himself drenched in sweat and breathing hard. He was even more surprised at the setting sun. Exactly how long had he been in his own subconscious?

"You did well puppy". The hanyou beamed at the praise, a tired smile on his lips. Only becoming aware of how truly exhausted he was.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and Inuyasha hastened to follow. His vision blurred at the sudden movement and he pitched forward. The daiyoukai's hand on his chest prevented him for falling. Effortlessly, Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha into his arms and carried him back to his chambers.

"Try again", Sesshomaru commanded. Panting, Inuyasha closed his eyes and once more tried to summon his youkai. They had been at it for a few hours and the hanyou was coming to realize that the daiyoukai was even more relentless than Sango. He and he Sesshomaru-sama have been practicing for almost a week, right after his lessons with Yuki and before his sessions with Sango and Inuyasha was no closer to accessing his youkai.

The now familiar bubbling feeling had begun to frustrate him because he still could not get it to the forefront. He was starting to doubt that he_ could _access his youkai.

Sesshomaru had noticed this and it irked him. _He_ had told Inuyasha that this was possible and though the daiyoukai wasn't one to trust in people, he firmly believed it to be true. For the puppy to doubt himself meant that he inadvertently doubted _him _and that didn't sit too well with the prince.

Rising, Sesshomaru made his way over to the hanyou and knelt behind him.

Leaning in until his lips were level with the puppy ears he whispered. "Concentrate",

Inuyasha's gasped, eyes snapping open at the warm breath ghosting over his sensitive appendage. "S-sesshomaru-sam….ah!".

His question was cut off as the daiyoukai's open palm connected with his rear.

"I told you to concentrate", he said, not raising his voice. Leaning back, the daiyoukai instructed. "On your hands and knees".

Inuyasha shakily did as he was told, the lord's cold voice sending pinpricks of fear down his spine. He cried out as his hakama was roughly pulled down, exposing his bare bottom to the cool breeze and lord's gaze.

Sesshomaru fisted a large clawed hand tightly in the boys hair, tilting is head at an odd angel. "You will do as I say half breed", Inuyasha whimpered at the dark tone in the lord's voice. He tried looking at him out of the corner of his eyes but was unable to do so.

"Clear you mind", came the curt command. Inuyasha wondered in panic how he was suppose to clear anything, let alone his mind, in this kind of situation. Sesshomaru however was not sympathetic and showed it with another hard slap to the boy's ass.

"I said to clear your mind", he hissed, then released Inuyasha's by shoving it roughly causing his forehead to connect to the ground. Inuyasha stayed with his head bowed, ass in the air, trembles raking his body and fearful whimpers of fear escaping him.

Sesshomaru pressed closer to him, then leaning down till he was once again level with his ears, he ordered. "Reach into your subconscious".

"I-!". SMACK.

"Do you dare question me?",

Inuyasha shook his head frantically, tears springing to his eyes as pain radiated off his now sore, red bottom.

The hanyou closed his eyes, somehow managing to block out the pain, and concentrated. As always, his other senses heightened…and he immediately regretted his course of action.

He could feel it all, hear it all, Sesshomaru-sama's warm breath on his neck, fanning the hairs there. The daiyoukai's clothed shaft, huge even when not aroused, and muscled thighs pressed against him. The large, warm palm, with claws digging in slightly, on his bare bottom. The dominating aura of the lord's youkai surrounding him. Heat of a different kind began flowing through his body, pooling in his loins. good God, how could he be aroused by this?

"This", Sesshomaru fisted his erection roughly, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen and gasp escape him "was not the improvement I was looking for". A hard squeeze to his cock had him crying out.

"I did not tell you to stop", the prince said calmly, tightening his hold further "keep concentrating".

"H-H-How c-can…?".

"Do not be a bad puppy", the mocking, slightly amused voice chilled him.

"Try again", Sesshomaru instructed "it is not difficult, breathe. In . out. In. out". Each word was punctuated with a harsh tug to his engorged member and Inuyasha screamed. Pleasure mixed with the pain still flowing through him combined to arouse him even more. Sesshomaru-sama was also becoming aroused if the hard length against him was any indication.

Breaths coming in short pants, beads of sweat forming on his brow, Inuyasha suffered the daiyoukai's punishment.

Soon, the heat coiled in his stomach exploded, coating the prince's fingers and ground in semen.

Sesshomaru released the hanyou and examined his soiled hand thoughtfully. "Look what you did Inuyasha".

The boy's face exploded in color and he hastily turned to the daiyoukai, ignoring the sting in his ass and bowed slightly. "S-Sorry!", using his tongue, he wiped the juices clean of the prince's fingers.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and looked down at hi expressionlessly. "Some may be born with strong genes as I was but no one is born strong, it is something you work for", he told him "you do not fail because you try and do not succeed; you fail when you doubt yourself. Do not forget that".

He left. Leaving Inuyasha lying on the floor of the training grounds, covered with his own bodily fluids.

"Master Inuyasha", It took a while for the hanyou to realize the servant was talking to him, he was still getting used to being addressed as master. "Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you, please follow me".

Inuyasha followed the young demon down the halls. He hadn't seen Sesshomaru since the training grounds, truthfully, he had thought the prince was angry with him . The halls seemed to get darker and less and less sounds could be heard. They reached an empty secluded space and he couldn't smell Sesshomaru-sama's scent anywhere. He was turning questioningly to the servant when a harsh shove from behind had him skittering across the floor.

Looking up, he became aware of three things simultaneously; one was that the servant who had brought him was standing by the entrance, looking about nervously. Two was the nine demons surrounding him, three of which he immediately recognized as he demons that had attacked him on his moonless night and were all staring at him with identical expressions of anger, loathing and cruel amusement. And three, was that this was a trap!

"You little shit", the panther youkai that had attacked him, spat "Nemu and Garth died because of you!".

"This is the guy you were talking about?", one of the demons asked. With his red hair and normal features he could have easily passed for a human if not for his red eyes. Or the fact that he was standing on a cloud.

"Yeah that's him", another of the youkai that had attacked him growled "Lord Sesshomaru's precious little pet".

"His bonded, ne?", a youkai he didn't recognize said, evil smile twisting his handsome features.

"That's the only reason we're here", the human-like demon said, looking down at Inuyasha with malice evident in his eyes. "I heard that when one bonded youkai dies, the other suffers for all eternity", he smirked "I will enjoy watching the great, proud, lord of the west be reduced to a miserable mess, and all for a hanyou". The lizard like man beside him, also on a cloud, nodded in agreement, sneering down at the boy.

Inuyasha shivered in fear at the malicious intent radiating off all the demons. He shakily got to his feet, knowing there was no way to escape without a fight. Distantly, he could feel a throbbing begin at the back of his head.

The first youkai lashed out, Inuyasha evaded with a quick motion of his upper body. And all hell broke loose. They attacked him as one, Inuyasha doing his best to block or counter every move like he'd been training to do. The hanyou tried to summon his youkai, but nothing happened. He could still feel it, just sizzling beneath the surface but never breaking.

Soon, they all overpowered him, and with a sharp kick to his right ribs, Inuyasha fell on his knees.

Panting and bleeding, he raised his head to his executioners.

"Go to hell you bastard!", the panther youkai snarled, his claws slashing down wards. And blood splattered on the ground.

T . T…I killed Inuyasha…WAH!..-sniff-…Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: Mild violence

Spoilers: none

Pairings

A/N:….HAHAHAHAHA!...Fooled ya ^.^

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

Chapter 9

The body of the panther demon lay sprawled at his feet, eyes wide, claws still poised to strike.

Slowly, Inuyasha trailed silk clad long legs up to the daiyoukai who was glaring death at the demons.

Sesshomaru had been in his chambers when the bonding mark began to pulse and immediately knew the hanyou was in trouble. He moved with inhuman speed, the mark as much as his nose and ears leading him to the isolated east wing corridor where upon arrival he killed the servant on guard before the attacking panther youkai.

He barely acknowledged the dead demon, the fool should have taken his second chance at life while he had it , as he pulled out his sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise!", the red head youkai said with false cheerfulness. Sesshomaru identified him as Hiten and the lizard beside him as Maten, the demon brothers of the south. The most despicable, vile duo. They both ran the criminal undergrounds in a large portion of the southern lands, doing everything from stealing, to rape to just plain murder. Demon's like them disgusted the daiyoukai.

"You are not authorized to be in these lands", Sesshomaru told him coldly, impassive face giving away nothing of the intense dislike he held for the demons "let alone my castle. To enter without permission is call for punishment, however to attack my charge, is call for death".

The demons around smirked smugly. They had all heard about the great lord of the west and frankly thought his stories were exaggerated. They had confidence in their abilities as well as numbers, the prince was surrounded, there was no way he would win.

"This will be fun", a youkai grinned. From his looks and smell Sesshomaru concluded he was a cat youkai, blue hair and light purple eyes sat nicely on his attractive features.

"When we're done with him, can we play with the boy a little?", a large, ghastly green blob of a demon asked, causing the prince's fierce glare to train on him, his eyes momentarily flicking red.

Seeing the reaction, Hiten smirked "Of course, we'll make him our personal whore".

Inuyasha shrunk low to shield himself, breathing regulating as his body calmed. He wasn't bothered, no , now that Sesshomaru-sama was here he knew that nothing would happen to him. Still, he felt a small pang of disappointment in his heart at himself, how was he supposed to fight at Sesshomaru's side when he couldn't even defend himself against a few youkai?

Rage bubbled under the prince's skin, his youkai threatening to come out but his face gave nothing away. He knew Hiten was only trying to bait him and it wouldn't work.

"Stay down", he ordered the hanyou, eyes not straying from his adversaries.

The blob was the first to attack, the promise of a delectable young boy propelling him. Sesshomaru cut the youkai down before it came within five feet of him. Unfortunately, blob demons have a nasty habit of regenerating and multiplying as instead of one, two identical replicas stood in its place. And it attacked again.

The cat and other panther demons joined the fray, attacking the daiyoukai at the same time, trying to either kill him or get to the boy that hid behind his legs.

Sesshomaru didn't budge as he faced them head on, cutting and slashing, thunder struck at his feet, courtesy of Maten but he barely blinked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hiten try to come up behind him and strike him from the back . The prince wasn't surprised, he had expected such cheap shots from the cowardly youkai, he would never be one to fight honorably.

The cat youkai charged at him and Sesshomaru, holding off the blobs and another three demons with his sword on his right, pooled poison in his left hand and shoved it through the attacking demons chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Thunder struck at him in earnest, getting closer and closer each time. Sesshomaru wielded his poison whip, slashing and killing three more demons. He was wining and it was clear to the panicking demons, it was also equally clear that the stories about the daiyoukai were no tall tales.

In a last ditch attempt, the demon brothers combined their attacks, pooling all the energy from their youkai and aimed it at the prince.

Sesshomaru saw it coming. He could either move out of the way and chance the attack hitting Inuyasha or he could take it. The choice was clear.

Lightening struck the daiyoukai, crackling through his body. Sesshomaru paid it no mind as he focused on expanding his youkai to shield Inuyasha from the blast. Though the demon brothers were powerful and the attack would have easily killed any mid level and even some high level demons, it would only weaken the prince momentarily. He was never truly in any harm.

However, that's not what it looked like to Inuyasha. From the hanyou's point of view, the daiyoukai was being fried alive.

_Why?_ He though as tears sprung to his eyes.

_Why does this happen? Why is Sesshomaru-sama always getting hurt because of me?_

The image of Sesshomaru in front of his father's blade flashed across his mind.

_Always._ Tears rolled down his cheeks. _Always because of me_.

_Sesshomaru-sama_.

It's my fault.

_Sesshomaru-sama_. Something warm began building in his stomach.

"I _will protect you, for you belong to me now"_

_Sesshomaru-sama_. It gained momentum.

"_I does not matter how weak you are or how strong you become…"_

_Sesshomaru-sama._ It reached its peak.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!", brilliant pink sparks burst out of Inuyasha, incinerating anything it came in contact with.

Sesshomaru snapped his head in the hanyou's direction, eyes widening. Inuyasha was surrounded with a glowing, pulsing pink of pure energy.

Wind swirled about the hanyou, the force enough to blow the demons away except for the daiyoukai who stood his ground.

Fighting the repelling forces of the great gust, Sesshomaru made his way to where Inuyasha was kneeling, eyes wide and glazed over, vision focusing on nothing.

His marking pulsed and he laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Inuyasha", he whispered.

The effect was immediate as the wind stopped swirling, energy receding, seemingly absorbing back into Inuyasha. He went limp in Sesshomaru's arms.

The daiyoukai held him close, wondering what the hell had just happened. He had never felt that kind of energy before, pure and powerful. It couldn't be associated with any youkai or he would have felt a shift in Inuyasha's aura. No this was something entirely different.

_Exactly, what was that?_

Hurried footsteps precluded the arrival of his father and a few guards, followed by the houshi and taijiya.

Inu no Taisho took one look at the devastated area littered with youkai's both dead and unconscious , then to his son and the hanyou cradled in his arms and demanded. "What happened?".

No response.

"Inuyasha!", Sango gasped, and made a move to go to the boy but one look from Sesshomaru had her stopping. The message was clear; no one was to touch the hanyou but him.

Miroku remained strangely quiet, a deep contemplative look on his face.

"What was that energy?", the lord asked, having felt it all the way from the other side of the castle, that was what had him running. Such a huge energy release will no doubt be felt by other sensitive youkai as well.

Sesshomaru sill said nothing as he lifted Inuyasha into his arms.

The guards had already begun to clear the area, disposing of the dead bodies and carting the unconscious demons to the dungeons.

Quietly, the prince left, leaving a destroyed wing and a bunch of confused faces in his wake.

Far, far off from the western lands. A shadowy figure open red eyes, glowing with a deep rooted evil that no live being should possess.

A smirk that would have scared the color off anyone that saw it, curved at his hidden face.

_Finally, after all these years of searching, I've found it…_

R-E-V-I-E-W!


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, you don't know the kind of support you give to me –sobs- LOL. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I did…I wish I did…but I DON'T

Chapter 10

Inu no Taisho opened the door to Sesshomaru's room, Miroku following behind him. It had been over two hours since the prince had isolated himself with Inuyasha, the hanyou currently lying unconscious in the bed. With his deep breaths and serene expression, he appeared in nothing more than innocent sleep.

"I do not know what happened", Sesshomaru said, already anticipating his father's question, his gaze trained Inuyasha. "He screamed for me and all of a sudden, this energy emanated from his body".

"So it did come from Inuyasha", Miroku murmured under his breath, forgetting that the two dog demons could hear him quite clearly.

"Do you know something about this, monk?". Inu no Taisho asked, sounding every bit like the great demon lord he was.

Miroku sweated nervously at the lords tone as well as the suspicious glare Sesshomaru aimed at him.

He massaged the back of his neck in habitual gesture. "Um…well…no…not really", His look turned serious "But I do know someone who might. I'd offer to send for her if I didn't think she was already on her way. That energy blast was huge, every youkai in a hundred mile radius must have felt it".

Inu no Taisho nodded, having been previously thinking the same, then something occurred to him and he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, every _Youkai,_ how come you were able to feel it ?".

Miroku blinked. "It was a blast of pure energy", he explained "any human with heightened spiritual senses would have felt it".

Sesshomaru who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation, asked. "Exactly who is this friend of yours?".

In all her years as a miko Kikyo had seen a lot of things; vicious youkai, possessed humans and more than her share of pain and suffering that would bring a normal man to his knees yet the erudite miko took it all in stride. Indeed she thought she had seen it all, that nothing could no longer surprise her . Until two days ago, when an energy blast shook her world. It wasn't the blast itself that jarred the miko, it was what it represented; the end of the worlds somewhat peaceful existence, the beginning of discord and chaos, and her family legacy.

It was because of said legacy that she was currently walking through the halls of the western lands, the source of the blast. Upon entry, she had felt the residual energy that lingered around the palace, confirming that it had originated from there.

A guard greeted her at the doorway before motioning her to follow. It seemed like she had already been expected. She wasn't surprised, after all the perverted houshi lived in the palace and would have felt the blast as well.

Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, Miroku and Sango waited in the throne room for the miko to arrive. It was Inu no Taisho's duty as the lord of the western lands to always know what was happening in his territory, including whatever was going on with his son's bonded.

Sango was there because she had been worried about the hanyou, who she was coming to see as a new little brother. Miroku was also concerned for the boy he viewed as his friend, though not as worried as the slayer as he had an idea of what was going on. And Sesshomaru just wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with his puppy, Inuyasha had yet to wake up.

The door opened and a raven haired, brown eyed woman in a red and white priestess outfit walked in, bow and arrow firmly strapped to her back. She bowed to the lord and Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho stared hard at her and she returned his gaze with a steady one of her own. The word inwardly approved, the woman showed no fear. She was the real deal, unlike the imposters that ran around now at days.

"My lords", she greeted. Inu no Taisho inclined his head in acknowledgement while Sesshomaru just stared back.

"It's nice to see you again lady Kikyo", Miroku greeted, cheerily.

"Houshi", the priestess said, gazing warily at the perverted monk. Miroku grinned, about to make a lecherous comment when a hard glare from Sango had him straightening up.

"Miko, if you are here then you must know what has happened", Inu no Taisho said, purposely pointing out the obvious to prompt the miko to talk. It wouldn't do for a lord to appear clueless.

Kikyo nodded, catching on. "Yes my lord, I had felt the energy also and hastily made my way over".

"What was it?", This question from Sango, also having picked up on to the lord's reluctance.

Kikyo caught a look to Miroku. "You didn't tell them?".

The houshi shrugged "I didn't want to give any false information", he admitted.

Kikyo turned to the silent lords. "There is really no easy way to explain this, so I will start from the beginning".

The atmosphere immediately turned to one of tense attention. Kikyo breathed and told the story like it had been told to her growing up. "It is said that millennia's ago during the first youkai/ human war was the turning point for youkai supremacy. At one point the humans were winning because on those with heightened spiritual powers fought. It is also said that three of the strongest demons from all four territories banded together. With the help of a traitorous human miko, they fused their youkai, sealing it into a great jewel and creating the shikon no toma. The jewel was of such great power that it had the ability to increase one hundred fold, the power of any demon that wielded it. Needless to say with such a treasure in their possession, the youkai easily won the war", she stopped to catch her breath, every eye in the room on her, waiting impatiently for her to continue. She obliged. " the peace, unfortunately didn't last long as the demons involved in making the jewel became driven by greed. Each fighting for the passion of the jewel, claiming rights to it. It didn't take long for their territories to join the fray and another war to break out, this one between the youkai's themselves".

"I've never read anything about a youkai war in the history books", he turned to Inu no Taisho "is it true my lord".

The Lord gave him a wryly look, "I'm not that old. But yes it's true, my parents were no older than Sesshomaru during that time. It was why our first alliance with the north was such a huge accomplishment. It is not surprising it isn't recorded in any history book because quite frankly, books hadn't existed yet. The accounts are written on the scrolls I keep in my study, you may borrow them if you wish".

Miroku nodded, a bit dumfounded. Living almost all his life with youkai, he sometimes forgot that they age differently than humans.

"What happened after the war?", Sesshomaru's voice startled everyone, they had forgotten he daiyoukai was present, he hadn't said a word since.

Kikyo turned to him. "The demons were killing themselves off, their numbers dwindling. Driven by guilt, the miko that had aided in the making of the jewel along with her young charge, sacrificed themselves to destroy it in hopes of it never reaching the wrong hands".

"So the jewel was gone?", Sango asked.

Kikyo shook her head. "It wasn't possible for the jewel to be destroyed, the youkai energies in it was too strong. It disappeared. Vanished for a long, long time, so long that people forgot it ever existed. That was until one day a young bear youkai released such a staggering amount of energy that it could be felt over the four lands".

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, impatient as to where the miko's story was going and what relevance it had to the hanyou. "The bear had the jewel? You said it had disappeared".

"It had", Miroku answered this time "but like lady Kikyo had said, the jewel was too powerful to be destroyed. It was reborn into the young demon", he turned a look at Kikiyo "It was the jewel's power we felt two days ago wasn't it? It's been reborn". The miko nodded. Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho and Sango's eyes widened in identical looks of shock and disbelief.

Sango looked at him. "You knew about this Miroku?".

The monk made a negative gesture. "I've only heard the gist. It was once told to us in the temple of Buddha to caution against greed and covetousness. I had always thought it was just a myth".

"Understandable", Kikyo agreed "The last time the jewel showed itself it was in a young princess of the southern territory. Through her the southern lands gained superiority over all others".

"That must have been about the time the southern lands thrived", Inu no Taisho mumbled, still trying to process the new, overwhelming information and what it meant for his territory. If he had thought his son's bonding to a hanyou was history making, then this topped it on so many levels.

"The south thrived?", Sesshomaru asked, skeptically, distantly, no longer truly in tune with the conversation after the monk's revelation.

The inu lord nodded. "It was the year before my reign as lord, I was going to establish an alliance with them when the territory mysteriously crumbled to what it is today".

"Greed for the jewel destroyed it", Kikyo said simply "the princess's lover pierced his claws through her heart in order to get the jewel. He didn't succeed as the princess's miko retainer got to them in time, fatally injuring him".

Sango gasped. "That's terrible".

"Indeed", Miroku concurred, "I'm curious as to how you so much about this, even the stories in the temple of Buddha were nothing remotely close to scratching the surface". He told the miko.

"And this history is written in no scrolls I possess", The lord added.

"The charge of the miko that helped create the jewel was my ancestor, the first in our miko line", she said bluntly "any point in time when the jewel is incarnated, the member of my family present during that period is entrusted to protect the jewel, more specifically, the vessel".

"So the miko that was the princess's retainer…?".

"Was also my ancestor", Kikyo answered the glaring question "and now that the shikon no toma has once again reared its head, the duty falls to me to protect it as my grandmother is well on in years".

"That will not be necessary", Sesshomaru said coldly, all eyes turned to him. "I am well capable of protecting Inuyasha on my own".

At the Miko's confused look, Miroku explained. "The one who has the jewel, he's lord Sesshomaru's bonded and a hanyou".

Surprise was evident in her eyes. Kikyo had heard that the heir of the west had been bonded but she hadn't known to who_. A hanyou hmm?...interesting._

"What do you propose we do now?", Inu no Taisho deigned to ask.

Kikyo didn't have to think of the answer. "This hanyou, this Inuyasha must be taught to harness the power of the jewel. This is something only I or my grandmother can teach him as we have our ancestors understanding of its inner workings. He will need such knowledge for the trails that will undoubtedly come with the discovery of the jewel".

Sesshomaru tuned out the rest of the conversation. It was obvious to everyone what the miko was saying. With such a huge blast of energy, undeniably every youkai was aware of the jewel's existence, meaning the hanyou was now a walking target, even more so than before.

_Is this why?_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder _is this why he was bonded to me? Did fate already know that with such a powerful tool inside of him, the boy would need protection? _

The reason didn't matter because the daiyoukai had already promised to protect the hanyou and would never go back on his word.

Inuyasha awoke feeling refreshed. _What am I doing in Sesshomaru-sama's room again?_ he idly wondered, not as fearful as he would have been a couple of weeks before. The prince's chambers were slowly becoming homier to him than his own.

_What happened? _He looked down at himself, surprised and relieved that he was not covered in bandages. Usually when he woke up in Sesshomaru-sama's room it had to do with injury.

Memories slowly filtered into his head. He remembered fighting off those youkai, then Sesshomaru-sama coming to save him, then…a flash of pink light. _Pink light?_

His eyes widened. Sesshomaru-sama! Where was he? Was he alive? Was he injured? This thoughts ran through Inuyasha's mind as he shuffled to the edge of the bed, intent of finding his master.

The opened and a familiar scent had him pausing, panic receding.  
>"Sesshomaru-sama!", the hanyou exclaimed in relief. The daiyoukai raised his brow at him, not surprised to see the hanyou up, having already heard his shuffling from the other side of the door.<p>

"You're alive!", Inuyasha beamed, causing Sesshomaru to raise his brows further.

"Why would I not be?".

"T-Those demon…a-and the lightening…an-and…".

"It was nothing", the prince waved a hand dismissively. He then pinned the hanyou with a serious look. "Is that all you remember?".

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in concentration. "Pink light…a flash of it".

Sesshomaru nodded, at least he wouldn't have to give Inuyasha proof for what he was about to tell him. Hell, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, _he_ would need proof.

"There is something I need to tell you Inuyasha", The hanyou became apprehensive at the prince's tone.

Sitting beside the boy, Sesshomaru narrated all that had been revealed.

There was no way to describe the silence that fell over the daiyoukai's chambers. The hanyou sat, eyes wide, face ashen and hands gripping tightly to the sheets.

Inuyasha honestly didn't know what to think, he had just been getting used to the idea of being Sesshomaru's bonded and now this!

Tears welled in his eyes and ran down his cheeks like mini creeks. Sesshomaru was taken aback by the reaction. He had expected the shock and disbelief as even he was still getting over it, but not crying. Though knowing the sensitive hanyou, it wasn't that big a surprise.

"S-S-S-Sesshomaru-sama, I-I-I'll leave in the m-morning, so I won't cause anymore trouble", Inuyasha sobbed.

"Come again", the prince said, eyes narrowing"

I-I s-s-said, I'll leave-!". His sentence was cut off as Sesshomaru roughly pushed him down on the bed, the daiyoukai hovered above him, claws threateningly pressed against his neck as he said in a deadly tone.

"Listen here hanyou, you are my bonded, I claimed you and you are not going anywhere without my permission".

The surprise from the prince's actions had caused his tears to stop. Inuyasha squirmed nervously, sniffing. "B-But, I'm even more of a freak now", he protested.

"Freak?", Sesshomaru shook his head "no puppy, what you have is special that's why so many people want it".

_Special_. Inuyasha weighed the word in his mind, never having it been associated with him.

"W-What about all the youkai's that you said will be after me now?". The last thing he wanted was Sesshomaru-sama in trouble over him again.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Let them come", he said cockily "no one is going to get their hands on _my_ puppy".

And…cue the tears.

I know this chapter was boring, but it was just to explain what happened in the previous one. I had to find a way to bring the shikon no toma into the story, after all what is Inuyasha without the jewel? Don't worry, things are going to get a whole lot more interesting from here on out. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: mild molestation

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: I like to thank Matin gris de ciel for the review and I read your story along with want to be your slave….WOW! I get what you mean now, but don't worry, mine is completely different as you would see in the upcoming chapters. Anyways, I loved your story, please update. Thank you for the heads up. PEACE!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, they would be live anime.

Chapter 11

"Concentrate Inuyasha", Kikyo instructed the hanyou sitting across her in the classic Buddha pose. "Don't try to force it, let the energy flow through you".

Inuyasha took a deep breath and relaxed his body. Warmth began building in his stomach, flowing through every pore.

It had been three days since he woken up. The day after he had been introduced to Kikyo and her grandmother Kaede, who was escorted to the palace. Already he liked the somewhat stern miko, and her grandmother treated him with the same warmth his mother used to, she had even insisted he call her Kaede no baachan! Kikyo had wasted no time in cautioning him that he would have to be serious and focused in order to harness the power of the jewel. During the conversation, Inuyasha had been wondering how between his schooling with Jaken and Yuki, self defense sessions with Sango and youkai training with Sesshomaru, he would ever get the time to even _think _of goofing off.

"Very good Inuyasha", Kikyo's approving voice brought him back from his thoughts where he noticed his hands had begun to glow pink. It disappeared almost immediately.

"Try again, this time see if you can hold it longer", the miko suggested.

Inuyasha nodded, body becoming tired. This was almost as exhausting as youkai training.

Closing his eyes, the hanyou focused on feeling the warmth. It began bubbling, he almost go it…

Something began rubbing at his chest. Eyes snapping open, Inuyasha looked down. A large clawed hand was caressing his chest.

"KYAAAA!", the hanyou shrieked, jumping up, only to have his ass grabbed. He shrieked again, running behind Kikyo, the priestess already had her bow drawn, arrow pointed at the unfamiliar demon.

Peeking out from behind the woman, Inuyasha saw the demon that was molesting him. A large lion youkai, roughly the age of Inu no Taisho, with shinning sunny gold hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Who are you?", Kikyo demanded, already knowing the youkai was strong from how he had snuck up on them. She had all her sense on alert and couldn't even detect him!

Instead of answering, the lion youkai looked at his still open palm, then Inuyasha, then his palm again and finally back to the hanyou.

His hand flew to the back of his neck and he grinned. "Sorry about that", his voice a deep baritone. "I don't know what came over me".

Inuyasha was vaguely reminded of Miroku.

Slap. "PERVERT!". Speaking of Miroku, he and Sango just entered the grassy field, the hanyou had been training at, the monk's face was of course red and Sango was glaring at me.

"Forgive me Miss Sango, it's the hand that's cursed!".

The unknown demon took one look at Miroku and his grin broadened.

Walking over to them, he placed a hand on the monk's shoulder, ignoring their questioning looks as he stared teary eyed at Miroku. "My boy, you remind me of myself when I was younger".

A collected 'huh?' was heard all over the field and again the youkai ignored it. "Mark my words, you will go far!".

With that he sauntered into the castle, leaving them stumped and perplexed.

"There you are, you old dog!".

Inu no Taisho turned in his spacious, richly decorated office to regard the lion youkai at the door.

"Keichi! what are you doing here?", he grinned at his childhood friend and most trusted comrade as he sat down on an ebony chair.

"I just came to see you", Keichi replied "I would have been here sooner but I ran into the cutest puppy out in the yard and I just had to stop and molest him".

Inu no Taisho shook his head. "Don't let Sesshomaru hear you say that, he's very possessive of the boy".

The demons instantly paled, looking about nervously as if expecting the fierce heir to spring out of thin air and attack him with a poison whip.

Breathing in relief when nothing happen he smiled at his friend. "So it's true huh? The gaki got bonded".

He inu lord nodded, face serious. "I take it you didn't come to just see me". It wasn't a question, having already figured out why his friend was here.

Keichi's smile turned wryly. "You know me too well. It's the energy that was coming from this place a few days ago".

Inu no Taisho sighed. "Not surprising you felt it too".

A few minutes of explaining later and the lion youkai was sitting quietly in his seat, contemplative look on his features completely different from when he first arrived. "The kid?", he asked in way of confirmation.

The lord nodded. Keichi let out a breath. "Guess we should have been listening when our grandparents were talking".

Inu no Taisho raised a brow. "My grandparents were dead and you were too busy chasing every attractive youkai you could find to listen to anything".

"True, true", Keichi conceded. He leaned back on the chair. "You're a brave man my friend".

The inu lord raised a brow in question. "Brave?".

Keichi blinked at him. "Anyone who has to explain to the lady of the west that her only child and heir has indeed been bonded to a hanyou, a breed she despises with the intensity of a thousand suns, and that said hanyou is as much of a blessing as it is a threat to the western lands, is brave in my book. I do not wish to be you right now".

Inu no Taisho paled. He had been so preoccupied with Sesshomaru being bonded, then the western lands and now this new development that he had not thought about his own mates reaction to it. She would be furious when she got back from visiting her estate.

"I'll think of something", he said, trying to convince himself.

Keichi smirked. "Well you better think fast, she'll be arriving tomorrow".

I know I know, short. I just wanted this chapter to be a sort of preview to the next. Review! ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: mild violence

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: seriously, you guys are great! You're giving me such encouragement to continue writing, and since this is my first fic ever, I have a lot of insecurities. Thank You!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately…not mine.

Chapter 12

Inu no Taisho did his best to school his features as his waited for his mate. Beside him, Keichi was snickering at his friends poorly disguised nervousness. Inu no Taisho turned to him, ready with a scathing remark, when the door opened and with an air of barely restrained violence, the lady of the west walked in.

"Taisho, what is this?", never one to beat around the bush, Mai, the lady of the west, asked. Though her tone was calm and her features the normal impassive mask, the irritation and anger in her eyes was clear to everyone.

"What do you mean my dear?", of course he knew, he was just trying to sound uninterested, making the whole matter trivial and unimportant. Keichi choked at the lords tactic, having been accustomed to it .

Lady Mai cut him a scathing glare. "You know very well what I mean. I leave for a few weeks only for word to reach me that my son has been bonded to a hanyou! The disgrace!".

Inu no Taisho resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The boy is special Mai", he told her "the energy that came from here a few days ago came from him. I' sure you must have felt it too, he could be a great asset to the western lands".

Lady Mai narrowed a fierce glare at him that made the surrounding guards flinch. "Asset?", she said, condemningly "if I felt the blast all the way from my estates then every demon must have felt it too, this could start a war!".

The inu lord didn't know what to say to that because he knew his mate was right, having been considering the same thing.

The lady, seeing she had gotten through, pressed her advantage. "What could we possibly hope to accomplish by keeping a half breed here? They're weak, useless creatures".

Inu no Taisho sighed. "Not all humans and half breeds are bad Mai", he said tiredly, having been over this conversation countless times.

Lady Mai was unconvinced. "It is that kind of talk that got our son bonded to one in the first place Taisho, you influenced him!".

He looked at her wryly. "I seriously doubt that. In any case its fate, there's nothing anyone can do about it".

The lady relaxed her glare, face receding once again into its inscrutable mask. "We will see".

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the glaring threat in his mate's words. He loved his mate and respected her but he also knew how ruthless she could be especially to people she didn't like. It was that ruthlessness that struck fear into the hearts of the people in the west.

"What are you planning Mai?", he asked coldly. The lady said nothing as she swiveled around and left.

"Well, that was fun", Keichi remarked mildly, staring after her, Inu no Taisho sighed. He might be getting too old for this.

Mai was furious. She and her mate had spent centuries training Sesshomaru for the western throne and now it was all in jeopardy because of a weak half breed? Unacceptable!

As she stood downwind of the court yard, watching her son converse with said half breed she had to admit she was surprised. She had always thought that Sesshomaru hated ningens and hanyou's as much as she did, indeed his past actions proved it, but now…

She raised a brow when Sesshomaru caressed the dog ears on the hanyou's head causing the boy to lean into him, smiling brilliantly.

She frowned. She blamed her mate for this, Taisho was always spouting about equality and acceptance, he rubbed had rubbed off on their son.

Mai studied the hanyou. The boy was supposed to be powerful if that energy that had come from him was any indication. Her mate thought he would benefit the western lands. Nonsense. She wouldn't believe it until she saw it herself.

If Sesshomaru was to be bonded with such a creature when he ascends the throne the boy has to be strong. She would make sure of it.

Inuyasha leaned heavily against a sakura blossom tree, enjoying his first moment of peace and solitude since the abrupt three sixty degree turn of his life three weeks ago.

The wind blew, ruffling the strands of his hair and carrying the sweet cherry blossom scent of the sakura petals. The evening light was slowly dying, the sun abdicating its position in the sky for the moon. He would have to be getting back to his chambers soon; Sesshomaru-sama didn't like him being out alone for a long time.

A shift in the breeze was the only warning he got before claws swiped at him. Fortunately, his reflexes had sharpened with his training and he was able to dodge. Landing some distance away, he looked at the demon guard that had attacked him, the man was staring at him with a look of pure disdain on his features.

"You will die by my hands filth", he spat, then smirked smugly "and your precious Sesshomaru-sama wouldn't be able to do anything about it".

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of the secretive tone in his voice, however, he didn't get a chance to as the guard pulled out his sword and charged.

The hanyou, dodged, side stepped and parried, but he was no match for the armed high level youkai. He wished he could use the jewel but Kikyo hadn't taught him how to utilize it for fighting and he didn't know how he had used it before. He didn't even try to summon his youkai again, knowing it was useless.

An slash and an untimed parry had him falling to the ground at the demons feet. Looking up past the triumphant demon, his eyes connected to what he thought was Sesshomaru. On closer inspection he saw that the youkai was a female, with more defined features, pink stripes and two mokomoko-sama's. If he thought Inu no Taisho resembled the daiyoukai, then this person was undoubtedly his female counterpart.

Was she related to Sesshomaru-sama? The guard thrust down, effectively bringing Inuyasha back to the situation a hand as he rolled away, avoiding the hit.

"Stay still you bastard, I'm about to do the world a favor by getting rid of you", the guard growled.

A slash and another counter. "Filth shouldn't walk the earth, your slut of a mother should have kept her legs closed".

A familiar frustration builed up in Inuyasha every time they insulted his mother. She wasn't a slut or a whore, she was a woman who had fallen in love and through all their hardships she had smiled, never regretting her decision. It was because of her that Inuyasha never truly hated being a hanyou for he was conceived through a union of love. Not a lot of people could say that.

"No one wants you around", the guard continued unaware of the hanyou's rampant thoughts, slashing and dodging dance never ceasing.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed. That wasn't true. Miroku wanted him around, he had begun considering the monk as his best friend, always willing to listen and give advice. Sango wanted him around, she treated him like she did Kohaku, like a little brother. Kikyo, Kaede no baachan and even Inu no Taisho treated him like they cared. And Sesshomaru…

The daiyoukai had claimed him, told him time and time again that he belonged to him, even said Inuyasha was _special_. Everyone, they were…precious to him.

And here this nameless guard was telling him differently. The man didn't know him, didn't care to know him, all he saw was a half breed. Why should Inuyasha be blamed for being born? Why should he apologize for having loving parents? Why should he be little himself in front of this man or any other person to gain approval?

He already had approval! From where it counted. He had from Sesshomaru-sama, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kaede no baachan and Inu no Taisho. Who was this person to make him feel bad about himself? Who was this man to tell him differently!

An emotion he hadn't felt in a long time began to boil in his stomach. Anger. The likes which he had never seen before. Anger at this guard and every other person that had ever made him feel like he was lower than the dirt beneath their feet.

Something was clawing and his stomach, threatening to come out and his vision blanked.

_Inuyasha found himself in a vast field. Grass and flowers glowed in ethereal beauty and fireflies danced in musical symphony._

_Where am I? _

"_I've been waiting for you", a rough gravelly voice had the hanyou turning, eyes widened and a gasp escaped him as he stumbled backwards._

_A thirty foot dog stood in front of him, brilliant silver fur blending in with the valley's otherworldly appearance, glowing red eyes regarded hi in slight amusement._

"_Do not fear your own youkai"._

"_M-M-My y-y-y-youkai?", he asked in disbelief._

_The inu nodded. "I'm glad to finally meet you Inuyasha", a cruel gleam entered his eyes "now relax and let me take over"._

The guard had stopped talking when he noticed the hanyou was no longer listening. He had his head bowed completely still. The demon smirked taking it as a sign of the boy's surrender.

Inuyasha snapped his head up and the guard gasped.

Red bleed into the hanyou's eyes and three purple marking appeared on the left side of his face. His fangs and claws elongated and his hair became wilder.

He smirked at the dumfounded demon, clenching his fists tight, claws digging in till they bled.

"_Hijin Kesso!",_ three deadly blades of ki coated blooded sailed through the air, slicing off the arm of the guard.

He screamed in agony. Inuyasha was already moving before the limb fell. Jumping a little high in the air, he brought his claws down.

"_Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"._ White light shot out of the guard and disappeared into the skies.

Inuyasha fell to the floor, eyes receding back to their normal golden hue, claws and fangs and markings following suite and hair once again tamed. The hanyou panted harshly, completely exhausted. His eyes closed and consciousness left him.

Through it all the lady of the west watched with an impassive mask. She had been the one to order the guard, Mariamu, to attack the boy. She didn't have to do any convincing as the demon hated half breeds as much as she did, he only took her a promise of no penalty from Sesshomaru should he succeed.

Of course Mai knew that it was a false promise, if what she had seen earlier that day was any indication, Sesshomaru had claimed the boy and would immediately do away with anyone that hurts him. It didn't matter anyway, she had only wanted to gauge the boy's level of skill, she would have immediately intervened before the hanyou could have been killed. He was still her son's bonded and she knew that no matter how against it she was, it was not by either of their choice.

She would have intervened had the boy not transformed into a full demon. A hanyou that had a youkai state? Unheard of!

She looked at the unconscious boy. _This hanyou was…he was…_

"Are you satisfied Hahaue?", Sesshomaru asked calmly, leaning on the side of the wall, arms crossed. Mai wasn't surprised, she had noticed his presence a few moments ago.

Sesshomaru had known his mother was up to something when he noticed her observing he and Inuyasha earlier. He had heard her make the deal with the guard and would have immediately killed the traitorous demon if he himself wasn't also curious as to how far Inuyasha had gone.

He hadn't expected the hanyou to summon his youkai but if he had learnt anything by now was that the little puppy was full of surprises. A warm filling started in the daiyoukai and he immediately recognized it as pride. He was proud of the boy.

Lady Mai walked by him. "Impressive".

Sesshomaru watched her go with a small smirk on his face, he knew that was the closet his mother would ever get to approving of someone. He walked towards the unconscious hanyou.

Tell e what you think. ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: nope.

Chapter 13

_We will mate soon?_

Inuyasha sighed at the familiar voice of his youkai. He had been hearing it since his fight with the guard a few days ago, which he had discovered was an orchestrated plan by the lady of the west, Sesshomaru-sama's mother. First Inu no Taisho and then Lady Mai? He had begun to wonder if the whole family had it out for him.

_We have to mate someone strong_. His youkai said.

That was another thing. Mating season was coming up in a couple of weeks and his youkai will not shut up! Already he was feeling hot and bothered and his youkai whispering in his head about being claimed by a strong alpha wasn't helping.

It got worse when he was around Sesshomaru. Red exploded in the hanyou's cheeks as he recalled the events that transpired earlier in the morning.

He had come into the bathhouse when the daiyoukai had just gotten out of the pool. His muscled upper body glistening with water, wet tendrils of beautiful silver hair clung to his chest and fell down his back, the only thing keeping him from being naked was the towel around his waist. Needless to say, Inuyasha had taken a cold, cold bath.

_So we will let Sesshomaru claim us? Good_

Inuyasha choked, causing Sango to look at him worriedly. He waved her off and with a shrug, she continued practicing in the training field. Miroku and Kikyo stood by the sidelines conversing.

_Don't be ridiculous!_ Inuyasha spoke back in his mind.

He swore he could see his youkai raise a brow. _You do not want Sesshomaru? That's not how you acted this morning._

The amusement was clear and Inuyasha blushed again.

_Why can't we have him?_

The hanyou's blush deepened at the question.

_B-B-Because, Sesshomaru-sama is my master…a-and-and a prince! And-and…_

_And an incredibly sexy, hot, dominant._ His youkai interjected, cutting off his pathetic excuses. If possible, Inuyasha's blush became redder until he resembled a tomato.

_S-s-shut up!_

_Why, you know it's true._ His youkai said smugly.

Inuyasha groaned, burying his face in his hands. His youkai was his baser instinct, he knew it only wanted Sesshomaru because he was the strongest unmated demon around. Were there anyone stronger, his youkai would waste no time in submitting to them as all his youkai wanted was a male powerful enough to protect him and sire strong pups. This worried Inuyasha a bit. Now that his youkai was activated, it was getting harder and harder to ignore his upcoming heat as his youkai was becoming more influential. He feared that, should the need arise, his youkai would completely take over without his permission and mate with the first eligible male around.

No amount of playing with his hand was going to help him this time.

While the hanyou was lost in thought, Miroku and Kikyo talked quietly.

"Spring is coming", the monk remarked mildly.

Kikyo nodded, a contemplative look on her face. "Yes, and I'm concerned".

Miroku turned to her, raising a brow. "Concerned?".

Again she nodded. "The jewel will be very vulnerable at this time".

The monk looked perplexed. "What do you mean? The jewel is inside Inuyasha".

"Exactly", she said calmly. The monk's questioning face didn't let up and the miko cut him a sidelong glance. "Why kill the hanyou and take the jewel when the demon can have both the shikon no toma and a breeder?", she asked rhetorically.

Miroku's eyes widened in dawning comprehension. "But the easiest way to obtain both is…"

"Through mating", Kikyo finished for him. "Inuyasha is obviously a natural submissive, his instincts are to submit to a strong alpha, willingly or otherwise".

" And if said alpha orders him to use the jewel's power for nefarious purposes…".

"He would have no choice but to obey".

They both became silent, lost in their own thoughts. Miroku finally spoke. "You said breeder, what makes you so sure Inuyasha is a one, I have never heard of a breeding hanyou".

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "Male breeders are usually common in cat, dog and bear youkai. They don't occur in hanyou's because of their human side but now we know Inuyasha has a full demon side as well…".

Nothing needed to be said, it was all obvious. During mating seasons, demons are driven by baser instinct and an uncontrollable urge to rut that they lose control of themselves. That is why the season is also dangerous for humans as some of them could be forcibly taken by a youkai controlled demon. It was like being drunk, not knowing what you're doing and forgetting the next day. Inuyasha would be no different and any opportunistic demon would take advantage of it.

"We must tell Lord Sesshomaru", Kikyo murmured.

Miroku shook his head. "Don't bother, knowing Sesshomaru he had probably already considered this from the beginning".

The first thing that would be noticed about the large, traditional Japanese manor was the statuesque building itself. Deep maroon floors, beautifully painted rice paper walls and marble pads.

The next thing would be the master of the castle. Tall and mildly built with wavy raven locks and deep intense red eyes, resting on an extremely handsome face. But if one was to look past all that, past the grandeur and superficial beauty, one would notice how nothing grew around the house, how the air seemed stifled and the overhead clouds constantly dark. Most importantly, one would notice the master, whose porcelain skin that would be the envy of many was not as flawless as it appeared. His scent which from a distance would put anyone at ease, up close smelled like rotting flesh. And his eyes. One would notice that his eyes which inspired trust and confidence, had no depth. They were shallow pools of empty red that spoke of a soulless person.

Naraku stared into the mirror the albino child Kana held. He had been observing the hanyou since he traced the jewel to him and what he'd seen was certainly interesting.

The current vessel of the shikon no Toma, a hanyou, was bonded to Prince Sesshomaru of the west. How amusing, especially since the daiyoukai's dislike for ningens and half breeds was known far and wide.

The daiyoukai's skill and power was also know far and wide, it would be no easy task getting to the hanyou with Sesshomaru sticking close to him but Naraku wasn't bothered. If anything it made things more…interesting. He had waited for centuries for the jewel to resurface again, spending the better part of it healing for the wound that miko bitch had given to him. He had been so close, so close from getting it from princess Tayuya and she had to interfere. But not this time. The shikon no toma was rightfully his and it he won't fail this time.

Hiding in the shadows, a beautiful dark haired, red eyed woman observed the lord of the castle.

_So the rumors are true, Lord Sesshomaru has indeed been bonded to a hanyou._

She looked at Naraku, she knew he was up to something, and now that the jewel had resurfaced there was no doubt about that.

Her face contorted into a sneer, oh how she hated him. Her _master_. If she could utilize the powers of the jewel herself she would do away with him and be free. Sadly it was impossible as he would know about it before she could follow through; he was a part of her and held her heart.

"Kagura", Naraku called, his voice sending shivers of disgust and fear down her spine. That's right, she feared him as much as she despised him and with good reason. He created her and could easily destroy her as well. Kagura didn't want to die, she wanted to be free.

"Yes Naraku?", she made her voice as toneless as possible. Sometimes she wished she was like her emotionless 'sister' and follow counterpart Kanna.

Naraku smirked. "I need you to send a message for me".

Do the usual and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: Yaoi, shota, LEMON

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: Not 4 animelee.

Chapter 14

Inuyasha looked up just as Sesshomaru entered his room, closing the door behind him.

He tilted his head in question. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

The daiyoukai said nothing as he leaned against the door, regarding him calmly.

Inuyasha fidgeted nervously under the intense gaze as well as the stirring that began in the pit of his stomach at the prince's presence.

"Sesshomaru-sama?", he tried again. The prince slowly moved away from the door way, walking to stand in front of him.

The hanyou's fidgeting got worse as Sesshomaru's familiar scent hit his nostrils, pooling hit lower to his groin. He could feel his youkai threatening to burst out and take over, Inuyasha hurriedly quelled it.

The heat though, could not be quelled. _Blood, gore, blood, gore,_ Inuyasha chanted in his mind, trying to stifle his rapidly growing erection.

A clawed hand fisted in his hair and he snapped his gaze up to Sesshomaru who was still quiet. Locking eyes with him, the daiyoukai slowly descended.

Lips crashed onto his, Inuyasha's eyes widened, gasping in shock. Pressing his advantage, the daiyoukai plunged his tongue inside, tasting and teasing the hanyou until he had him moaning.

In the back of his mind, Inuyasha could feel his youkai thrashing about in pleasure.

Sesshomaru snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and Inuyasha's knees went weak at such close proximity to the dominant male. He didn't even notice when Sesshomaru began backing him up to the bed until his head hit silk covered pillows.

Gasping, he looked up at the daiyoukai who stared down at him.

Sesshomaru had been thinking. From the moment he found out about the jewel he had been thinking, anticipating every drawback, considering every option and weighing the pros and cons. The biggest drawback he had anticipated was mating season. The time where every demon was lost to baser instinct, dominants and submissive, vying for the attention of a powerful youkai. He knew that Inuyasha being a breeding bitch as a result of his full youkai, then coupled with the shikon no toma, would be the most power and desirable submissive, regardless of being a hanyou.

Undoubtedly the demons would come and the worst part was that Inuyasha didn't even have to be claimed, all it took was one mark, ill made or not.

What bothered Sesshomaru however was that the mark not be ill made at all. The daiyoukai knew how difficult heats were, especially early one's and the hanyou only going into his second heat, coupled with the influence of his youkai was bound to make it even more stressful.

His youkai would be driven by a submissive's natural desire to procreate and mate with the first available demon. Herein lied the trouble.

Inuyasha had already begun to feel the effects of heat if his more sensual responses and cold bath's over the past few days was any indication. Indeed Sesshomaru was aware, and teased him mercilessly by conveniently being half dressed when the hanyou came in for a bath or 'accidentally' brushing up against him, finding sadistic amusement in watching the boy squirm.

Sesshomaru had to wonder how, if the boy was already this responsive two weeks to mating season, he would be when the season actually hits. He had a pretty good idea and it didn't bode well in his effort to protect the hanyou and the jewel. Something had to be done, if he was to protect Inuyasha from submitting to any demon. Besides, the thought of someone else's hands on the hanyou enraged him to boiling point.

A quiet whimper brought him back to the squirming hanyou on the bed. "S-S-Sesshomaru-sama, what're you…?".

The daiyoukai raised a brow. "I thought it was pretty obvious puppy".

Inuyasha's face exploded in a blush and his eyes widened. _H-He couldn't mean…?_

_Yes! Yes!_ His youkai was screaming, thrashing about. _now stop talking before you ruin it!_

Inuyasha tuned him out, focusing on the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru caressed the downy dog ears on his head, smirking at the needy whine that escaped the hanyou.

Sesshomaru pulled him into a slow kiss, laced with enough passion to make the hanyou mewl and wither. He broke the kiss, mouth travelling down Inuyasha's neck, licking and sucking and turning the hanyou into a moaning mess.

Inuyasha was fading fast, Sesshomaru's intoxicating musk and much talented mouth were driving him insane. The daiyoukai was certainly experienced. The hanyou had a clear idea where this was going, however, he couldn't let himself be distracted from his questions.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?", he moaned out as the prince sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Hmm", Sesshomaru acknowledged, moving to a collar bone, he had been right the first time, Inuyasha's skin was as delicious as it looked and the hanyou's scent was just so damn good. Why hadn't he done this before again?

"W-Why…?", was all Inuyasha could managed, god it all felt so good!

Sesshomaru detached his mouth and the hanyou almost screamed at the loss. He peered at Inuyasha, intense golden eyes sending pleasurable shivers down the boy's spine.

"Your youkai has been acting up because of the coming mating season", he stated "it would not take long before it completely takes over your body and mates against your will. That would put you and the jewel in jeopardy and I cannot let that happen. The only way to prevent it is by already having a mate before the season hits".

Inuyasha's face fell. So Sesshomaru-sama was only doing this to protect him. Demons mated for life and the daiyoukai was willing to sacrifice his eligibility and chance of finding a mate for him?

Sesshomaru smelt the tears in Inuyasha's eyes and sighed, knowing what the hanyou was upset over. Lifting his hand, he cupped the boys chin. "How many times does this Sesshomaru need to tell you that he does nothing he does not wish to before you believe".

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, only to be met by a hungry kiss.

Sesshomaru leaned in, burying his face in the hanyou's hair. "We are already destined to be together, why not this way", he reasoned, hand slowly travelling and slipping the firerat haori off tan shoulders, mouth instantly latching on to the exposed skin.

Inuyasha moaned, hips reaching up to rub against the daiyoukai, no longer thinking of putting up any resistance.

Sesshomaru's mouth travelled down, fangs nipping harshly, teasingly at Inuyasha's collarbone, the hanyou arched into the touch, moaning. The daiyoukai's cock twitched at the sound.

He looked down hungrily at the exposed tan skin of the boy's chest, mouth watering slightly at the sight of dusky, peaked nipples. Inuyasha certainly bore no resemblance to the scrawny hanyou he had rescued, luscious tan skin spread against slight muscles, developed from training.

The daiyoukai lowered his head, taking a nipple in his mouth, he inwardly chuckled as Inuyasha let out a small shriek. Moving to the other one, he gave it the same treatment, sucking harshly and greedily as his hands travelled over the hanyou's body, caressing every inch of skin he could find.

Straitening, the daiyoukai looked down at the panting hanyou, eyes glowing. Inuyasha stared back, lust glazed eyes shining just as brightly. The look made the daiyoukai to harder more, dick straining painfully in his clothes. He wanted nothing more than to be buried inside the puppy.

Impatient, Sesshomaru sent a small dose of Ki to his hands. Inuyasha gasped loudly as his clothes were shredded off, he didn't even know Ki could be used that way!

Sesshomaru quickly discarded the firerat haori, knowing it would repair itself in a few hours, his eyes darkened to an impossible hue as his attention locked on the beautifully naked hanyou on his bed. Reaching his arm up, he untied the simple yukata he had worn.

Inuyasha's sat up abruptly, hands flying to the daiyoukai's well chiseled body as more and more skin was revealed. Sesshomaru chuckled and let him do as his liked, enjoying the sensation of Inuyasha's soft hands on his skin.

Not really knowing what was coming over him but suspecting his youkai had to do with it, Inuyasha slowly pulled down Sesshomaru's hakama, mouth and tongue playing across his muscled chest.

Trembling and panting slightly, he fisted Sesshomaru's throbbing erection, rubbing slightly, causing the daiyoukai to growl lowly in his chest as he thrust into the hand.

Both naked, Inuyasha pressed against Sesshomaru, whimpering as the lords mouth explored his body. Sesshomaru's lips paused at the markings on the hanyou's hip, realizing that this was the first time he had ever seen them. Peaking his tongue out, he circled it, smirking as Inuyasha jumped.

Leaning up, he kissed the hanyou again, hissing slightly as unclothed manhood's rubbed together.

Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled back, instinct taking over as he leaned on the bed completely lying flat, barring his neck and spreading his neck slightly. The hanyou was submitting, offering himself completely.

With a possessive growl, that had Inuyasha trembling in need, Sesshomaru grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them wider.

He leaned over Inuyasha, claws grazing his neck ready to bite down, and cock positioned at his entrance.

With one last growl, he was biting down, Inuyasha arched against him, claws digging into his back. Distantly Sesshomaru thought he heard his own youkai howling in his head.

Inuyasha dug his claws in deeper, whatever pain might have been associated with the bite was overridden by the pain of intrusion. Instinct once again took over and he bit down on the nearest available skin of the daiyoukai. His shoulder, right next to the bonding mark.

Sesshomaru barely acknowledged it as he was blown away by the tight heat surrounding his cock, never having fucked a virgin before. Not pausing as he was fully sheathed, he began moving.

Pain quickly fled from Inuyasha as the daiyoukai brushed against his prostrate, causing him to arch into him. Latching his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and legs around his waist, he pulled him closer as the daiyoukai, thrust in and out, hitting his sweet spot every time.

His moans became louder and louder, whimpering as his cock rubbed against Sesshomaru's stomach at each thrust. There was no way anyone passing by wouldn't hear them. Inuyasha couldn't help himself, he had never felt this feeling before, now he finally understood why so many demons enjoyed rutting. Though he doubted it would have been like this with anyone.

The heat coiled in Inuyasha's stomach and he knew Sesshomaru was close with the animalistic way the daiyoukai began thrusting.

With one last fierce thrust to his prostrate, the coil snapped and Inuyasha came, crying out his release. The feeling of walls closing around his cock drove Sesshomaru over the edge and he released deep inside the hanyou.

With flashed in Inuyasha's vision as he trembled in the aftershocks of his intense release, whimpering and panting. Sesshomaru collapsed on him, breathing slightly ragged.

After a few moments, Sesshomaru pulled out, hissing as Inuyasha's walls instinctively clamped over him. Damn, he was already getting hard again.

Sesshomaru rolled over on his side, bringing Inuyasha with him, the hanyou snuggled closer to his mate. It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. .

"Sleep", the daiyoukai mumbled, nodding, Inuyasha did as he was told, completely safe with the feel of the lords sated youkai around him. Moments later, Sesshomaru followed.

Kaede looked up from the herbs she was mixing. A warm feeling spread through her body and nestled in her heart. A small smile played on the old miko's face. Something good had just happened.

Sorry if you thought the lemon was boring, it'll get better. And for those of you that might be offended…no apologies…I need it for the story. JA NE! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: Yaoi, shota, Lemon

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: Try talking to Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha didn't want to wake up, he felt completely at ease and more peaceful than ever before. He snuggled his face deeper into the comforting heat at his side. It was like the world could end now and he wouldn't care, everything was simply perfect, except for the fact that he couldn't feel his legs.

Reluctantly, he blinked open his eyes, and froze at the sight of gorgeous silver hair fanned over a creamy muscled back. Sesshomaru laid sprawled on his stomach, his body completely naked save for the thin sheet covering his hips down to mid thigh.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that it was Sesshomaru he was snuggled against and the events of the night before came back to him. It felt so surreal. He had mated Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was his mate. That would take getting use to.

The hanyou tried to move but couldn't, looking down he saw that his legs were trapped between the daiyoukai's.

Slowly, so not to wake the slumbering prince, he inched towards the edge of the bed, only to be stopped the added pressure on his legs.

"Where do you think you are going?", a husky, sleep laced voice asked

He looked over at Sesshomaru who slowly blinked amber eyes at him.

"My legs are numb, I want to get up and stretch", Inuyasha answered, wiggling a bit, unconsciously rubbing their bodies together. The prince hissed slightly at the friction, feeling his groin stir.

"No", Sesshomaru said simply "I am not through with you yet".

Before Inuyasha knew it, he was lying flat on his back, Sesshomaru's nude body pressed against him. It was only then the hanyou realized how equally naked he was.

"B-But master…".

Sesshomaru's eyes stared into his, coated with the dark, hypnotizing intensity of a snake. A shiver went through Inuyasha and he let out a submissive mewl, loving how he was completely at the daiyoukai's mercy.

"I am not your master", Sesshomaru said calmly "Even more so now that we are mated"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in comprehension, now that he and Sesshomaru were mates, they were practically equals though Inuyasha was the submissive in the relationship.

Sesshomaru crashed his lips down on Inuyasha's. the hanyou moaned as the daiyoukai grabbed his hips possessively, grinding his rapidly hardening member against the boys.

That was the farthest they were able to get before a soft, hesitant knock sounded on the door.

The daiyoukai pulled back from his mate, growling at the interruption.

"What?".

"S-S-Sesshomru-sama, Taisho-sama wants to see you", the frightened voice of a servant informed.

"Where?".

"H-H-He's in the tea room with Mai-sama". Sesshomaru would have been amused at how frightened the servant was if he wasn't sporting a raging hard on. With a quick word he dismissed the servant, turning back to his mate.

Inuyasha stared back at him with golden eyes full of awakening hunger. It went against all Sesshomaru's dominant instincts to leave his willing mate alone, especially since they were just recently mated. He wanted nothing more than to fuck the boy to oblivion.

With an irritated sigh, Sesshomaru got off Inuyasha. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't ignore his father's summons. He pulled on his hakama and sleeping yukata, not bothering with anything else for he knew he would be taking them off again very soon.

"I will be back", he called over his shoulder, walking out the door and leaving his very much aroused mate on the bed.

Sesshomaru had a pretty good idea of why his father summoned him as he entered the tea room. Like every other room in the castle, it was large and richly decorated, the only difference was that instead of large furniture, the room composed of a series of small chairs and tables, symmetrically aligned.

Lady Mai frowned a bit as Sesshomaru walked in, the smell of sex, sweat and arousal clinging to him like a second skin. Inu no Taisho sat on a comfortable chair beside her, quietly sipping tea.

"Being bonded to a hanyou is one thing Sesshomaru, but I didn't expect you to take him as your bitch", his mother said, displeasure clear in her voice, proving the daiyoukai's assumption correct.

"I did not take him as my bitch", Sesshomaru said calmly

Lady Mai shot him a look. "You can't deny it Sesshomaru, the palace reeks of sex and so do you".

"What I am saying is, I did not just sleep with him", he said.

Her look turned confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I took him as my mate".

The great Inu lord spat out his tea, choking and spluttering, spraying colored liquid all over the down, small table.

Lady Mai's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opening but seemingly unable to form words.

Sesshomaru watched the display dispassionately.

After a few moments of collecting himself, Inu no Taisho stood, facing his son. "Mate?", he asked disbelievingly "you've mated with Inuyasha". The lady of the West was still incapable of speech.

A curt nod. "It was necessary to prevent a potentially disastrous event".

The lord stared at him."I see". He caught on to his son's motives, mating season was also one of the dangers he himself had anticipated but had yet to come up with a suitable plan. Leave it to Sesshomaru to have already thought ahead and executed his actions. Pride swelled in the lord's heart. Regardless of how it might appear, he knew Sesshomaru was shaping up to be a great Lord, perhaps the best.

Lady Mai had also caught on. Though she would always hate half breeds, she understood Sesshomaru's reasoning. Besides, she doubted if her or anyone would have been able to stop the boy had they know prior. Sesshomaru was more volatile than she was, he simply did as he liked and made no apologies for it. It was that unpredictability that made him a force to be reckoned with, unfortunately it also spelled trouble for her and her mate and his antics occasionally drove them up the wall.

Knowing nothing else needed to be said, Sesshomaru turned and left.

As Sesshomaru walked back to his chambers, the extent of his own actions hit him. He had mated with Inuyasha. A half breed. A species that upon a few weeks ago would have killed on sight, but now he wasn't so sure.

He now belonged to Inuyasha, his bonded. had given up his freedom, his bachelorhood, the choice to be mated with another youkai noble.

But as he walked into his chambers and was greeted with a very welcoming sight, he couldn't bring himself to care about those things.

Inuyasha lay on the bed, hair sprawled out over the pillows, body coated in a sheen of sweat and a hand massaging his straining erection.

Sesshomaru smirked, he had left the puppy in a rather uncomfortable situation earlier. His own erection that had still yet to abate came back full force.

The daiyoukai barely glanced at the door as he locked it behind him. His eyes never leaving the hanyou's form as he pulled off his clothes and pressed against his mate.

Inuyasha whimpered in need, hands releasing himself to grab unto Sesshomaru. "I-I-It's hurts", his groin throbbed in assent. His erection hadn't receded after Sesshomaru had left, frustrated with the ache, the hanyou had tried to pleasure himself and only made it worse. His body, and youkai accepted no substitutes, they wanted Sesshomaru.

"I would imagine so", the daiyoukai said, slight amusement seeping into his voice. He spread Inuyasha's legs, positioning himself against his entrance.

"Your pleasure, is mine to give", he said, fisting his hand in the hanyou's hair, purposefully rubbing his dick teasing against his entrance. Inuyasha moaned, tilting his hips in hopes of impaling himself on the lord's cock.  
>Sesshomaru was having none of it and pulled back slightly. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in the boy's ass again but he wanted to tease him first.<p>

"Your release is by my choice", he said, grinding their erections together causing Inuyasha to arch up, moaning loudly.

"Even if I fuck you a million times, you are not allowed to come until I say so". Inuyasha's eyes darkened, the words as well as actions were sending more heat to his lower belly, making it burn like lava.

Sesshomaru noticed and smirked. "Is puppy getting turned on by my dirty talk?".

"S-Sesshomaru-!". The rest of the words were cut off as the daiyoukai rushed in, burying himself deep inside Inuyasha. The hanyou arched off the bed, arms going around broad shoulders as his body resonated with pleasure.

Sesshomaru aligned himself with a down dog ear. "That is how my name should sound", he husked. Inuyasha moaned at the sheer seductive tone.

The daiyoukai pulled out before slamming back in, hitting his prostrate dead on. Inuyasha howled, eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Sesshomaru pulled his ate into a fierce kiss. "Call it again", he order, pulling back.

Panting, the hanyou moaned out. "S-Sesshomaru".

"You. Are. Mine", The diayoukai growled, each word punctuated with a sharp thrust to his prostrate.

Inuyasha thrashed about, withering in bliss. "Y-Yours", he concurred, his moving in time with the prince's thrusts. "All yours, only yours".

Satisfied, Sesshomaru began thrusting in earnest. The rutting frantic, primal and rough, ending with him clamping his fangs down on Inuyasha's mating mark.

Coming back from their climax induced high, they stared at each other, Sesshomaru still buried inside Inuyasha. The he moved, pulling the hanyou into a slow, deep kiss that had his groin stirring anew.

The daiyouki smirked, lifting Inuyasha's legs to drape it over his shoulders.

"We are not through yet".

HI, I' looking for really good Inu/Sess fanfics to read. Please anyone recommended for me. And I mean INU/SESS. Regardless of what I write, I love seme Inuyasha. Help!...oh and Review! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…it will be INUCEST all the way!

Chapter 16

Inuyasha stretched, bones feeling melted, body completely languid. He had been thoroughly mated all night, Sesshomaru proving that he was indeed an experienced dominant youkai and an insatiable one at that. The result was that the hanyou hadn't fallen asleep until the wee hours of the morning. In fact, the last thing he remembered was clinging on to the daiyoukai as another earth shaking organism hit him, then his world went black.

_He's really good._ His youkai purred in his head, Inuyasha could feel that it was completely sated and content. _Very good, we have to get him to take us again soon._

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his inner self. It was just as insatiable as Sesshomaru.

Speaking of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha scanned the room, looking for his mate, his eyes came to a stop at the window. Sesshomaru was fully dressed, leaning against the pane, staring outside to the brightened day.

"Sesshomaru-sama?".

The daiyoukai turned, then walked up to Inuyasha and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss which the hanyou eagerly returned. Sesshomaru pushed him back to lie on the bed, ready to perform.

When a whirlwind came bursting through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. Inuyasha shrieked in surprise, falling over the bed, completely naked.

Sesshomaru stood unfazed as the wind headed for him.

"Long time no see jackass", a deep, gruff voice said.

Inuyasha's eyes widened that anyone would dare call Lord Sesshomaru that. Did this person, whoever he was, want to die? Sesshomaru however didn't look the least bit offended.

The wind cleared to reveal a demon boy about the same age as the daiyoukai. His skin was bronzed indicating a lot of time outdoors, he had brown hair tied in a pony tail and sea blue eyes that sat in well on his ruggedly handsome features. His body was powerfully built and the only thing covering him was a fur loin cloth over his waist, a busy brown tail protruding from the rear end.

"Kouga", Sesshomaru sighed "how many times do I have to tell you about my door".

The ookami shrugged. "Hey, at least this one held".

"Only because I had it reinforced".

Inuyasha's face peeked up from the edge of the bed and Kouga glanced at him then back to Sesshomaru. "So it's true huh? You got bonded to a hanyou".

The daiyoukai nodded.

Kouga took note of Inuyasha's nakedness and smirked. "And got busy, I see".

Inuyasha squeaked, blushing furiously as he hurriedly fumbled with the sheets to cover himself.

"What are you doing here, Kouga?", Sesshomaru asked, unmoved that the wolf had seen his mate naked.

"I had to see for myself if what everyone was saying was true", he gave a pointed look at Inuyasha who was swiftly pulling on his haori, then turned to Sesshomaru, a serious look on his face. "That, and the blast that came from here a week ago. It had every youkai in the north going crazy".

Sesshomaru sighed, not at all surprised.

Half an hour later in which Inuyasha had gotten dressed and Kouga had been thoroughly explained to, the dumbfounded ookami sat across Sesshomaru at the fire place with Inuyasha sitting at the daiyoukai's feet.

Kouga slowly turned to the hanyou, eyes full of awe. "Well aren't you a special little puppy".

Inuyasha blushed, looking questioningly at the wolf that sat so familiarly with Sesshomaru, even insulted him without any repercussions!

"Inuyasha this is prince Kouga of the Northern wolf demon tribe", Sesshomaru introduced, catching his mate's questioning look " His parents use to bring him on alliance meetings with them all the time so we grew up together".

_He's a prince too?_ Inuyasha thought _No wonder he has such a strong youkai_. Though the wolf's youkai wasn't as powerful as Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha was beginning to think that with the exception of Inu no Taisho no demon was, it was still way above average.

"As I recall, we never even spoke to each other until I kicked your ass in the courtyard", Kouga said, smiling reminiscently.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "As _I_ recall, you were the one who challenged me and lost. You were howling so much from the one broken rib I gave you that our parents assembled the troops thinking the castle was under attack".

Inuyasha stifled a giggle at the imagery and Kouga waved his hands dismissively. "Details, details, besides that kick really hurt".

I barely used full force", Sesshomaru deadpanned.

The wolf glared at him for the slight to his ego. "It's because of that kind of basterdly attitude that I was your only friend. No one else could put up with you".

"They either feared me or worshipped me, friendship had nothing to do with it", The daiyoukai said bluntly.

"Who could blame them for the fear part with that 'get the fuck away from me or die' aura you got going on", Kouga muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha giggled at the truth in the words and the wolf turned to him, grinning.

"He's so cute", Kouga said, giving the hanyou a calculating, deliberative look.

"Wolf, whatever you are planning, do not", Sesshomaru warned, blandly.

Kouga snorted at him. " I wasn't gonna touch the kid you possessive bastard. Besides, I have a mate of my own Y'know".

Sesshomaru raised both brows at him. "Do not tell me you finally gave in to Ayame", he asked almost, disbelievingly. Kouga paled at the mention of her name, a shiver of fear running down his spine.

The daiyoukai couldn't blame him. Once when they were children and he and Kouga were in the castle, another wolf tribe came to visit. Ayame was the daughter of the clan leader and Kouga being the flirt he was, chatted up the pretty girl. They had shared one kiss and since then Ayame was convinced Kouga was her destined mate. She stalked him every chance she go and chased away anyone remotely interested in the ookami and vice versa. Sesshomaru had spent a lot of years helping Kouga hide from her.

The wolf shook his head. "Hell no! it's Ginta. I discovered he had feelings for me two moons ago and you know I've liked him for a while now so we mated".

Sesshomaru stared at him. "You just discovered he had feelings for you two moons ago?", this time, there was no masking the disbelief.

Kouga raised a brow. "Yeah so?"

The daiyoukai shook his head at his friend's denseness. "Kouga, Ginta has had a crush on you since we were _kids_. It is amazing you are just noticing it".

The wolf blinked, then glared. "It wasn't obvious, alright".

"He blushes every time you looked at him, he always went out of his way to give you want you wanted and not to mention how incredibly jealous he got every time you flirted with someone", Sesshomaru ticked off the list on his fingers.

Kouga stilled, realizing what the daiyoukai was saying was true. "How did you know?".

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I am not a stupid wolf".

The ookami glared. "Hey!", he glanced at Inuyasha who had been listening to their conversation in amusement. "How do you put up with this asshole. I bet his just as frigid in bed".

Inuyasha blushed hotly. The daiyoukai as a lot in bed but definitely _not _frigid. Even now thinking about it was making him hot. He shook his head to keep himself grounded. "Sesshomaru-sama is really nice Kouga-sama", he answered.

The wolf gave Sesshomaru a weird look. "You have your own mate calling you 'sama'? dammit Sesshomaru what kind of crazyass kinks do you have?".

Sesshomaru gave him a dry look but it was Inuyasha who answered. "Sesshomaru-sama has told me not to call him master, so I'm working on it".

"Well in that case, call me Kouga, loose the 'sama' thing. I hate all that formality".

Inuyasha nodded, giving the wolf a timid smile.

Kouga shook his head, grinning. "Adorable. How did someone like you end up with someone like him?". He asked the daiyoukai seriously.

Sesshomaru returned it with a serious look of his own. "I could ask Ginta the same thing. And do not talk about bed, when we both know how hard it is for you to get it up. Remember that fox demoness?".

Inuyasha choked and Kouga glared at the smirking daiyoukai, the effect however was tampered with the blush staining his cheeks. "That happened once you bastard! And it was only because you drugged my tea before I wanted to sleep with her as payback for stealing your clothes when you were bathing".

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Details, details".

Later on, Sesshomaru was summoned to the tea room once again, this time by his mother.

Lady Mai was seated when he walked in.

The daiyoukai bowed. "Hahaue", he greeted.

She nodded. "Kouga is here?",it was more of a statement but Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai".

"Hmm. Anyway, there are two reasons I have called you", she said. "the first being that prince Tageki of the eastern leopard tribe will be arriving at the end of the week for an alliance meeting".

Sesshomaru raised a brow. He had never met the prince or any Nobel from the east as his father mostly dealt with them, but from what he could gather, the east were very peace loving people. It was no surprise that they sought an alliance.

"And the second?", he question.

Sesshomaru immediately picked up on his other's change of mood as the temperature in the room seemed to drop. "One of our villages on the boarders have been terrorized for few days by a group of humans", she almost spat the last word out.

The daiyoukai was taken aback. "Humans?". The villages on the western boarders were of ningen population. He couldn't fathom why they would be under attack by their own kind.

Lady Mai nodded. "They suddenly attacked out of nowhere. They're a rogue vigilante group that call themselves the band of seven".

Things will get interesting from here on out so keep reading and review! :D JA NE!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: so doesn't belong to me.

"So that's number, twenty four?", Kouga asked boredly, staring down at the lifeless body of a bloodied youkai. Sesshomaru stood over it, wiping the blood from his sword.

"Twenty three", Sango answered with equal tone, but who could blame them, it had been that way since they started travelling to the bordering village.

The day after his mother had told him about his mission, Sesshomaru had informed all of Inuyasha's teachers that the hanyou would be absent for a few days as the daiyoukai didn't want to leave without his mate.

Sango of course was coming along being part of the border patrol. Miroku also wanted to come for 'medical research' but everyone knew he only wanted to ogle the pretty village girls. Kikyo insisted she come along as it was her duty to watch over Inuyasha and Kouga was just bored and hoping for a good fight. Jaken had begged to come, wanting to be at his lords side but a rock to the head by the daiyoukai had effectively knocked him unconscious.

Not really caring either way, the daiyoukai had consented and they set off. Inuyasha and Kikyo rode Ah-Uh, Sesshomaru's two headed dragon, Sango and Miroku rode Kirara, Kouga ran and Sesshomaru flew on his ki.

They had only been half an hour into the journey, with Miroku teasing Inuyasha about his recent mating and asking lewd questions, when the first demon attacked.

"GIVE ME THE SHIKON JEWEL!", a great, big rock-like beast roared, turning glowing orange eyes to Inuyasha.

Kikyo drew her bow, Sango gripped her boomerang ready, Miroku fingered is staff and Kouga tensed his legs.

The demon had barely taken a step towards the hanyou when its upper body was cleaved off, blood poured from the cut as the demon went down, dead.

All eyes turned to Sesshomaru who was glaring down heatedly at the dead demon. The daiyoukai turned his eyes to Inuyasha and they were gone, disappearing into the bushes.

"What just happened?", Sango asked, in a daze at the fast precession.

Kouga chuckled. "What do you expect? They're newly mated; their hormones are through the roof. Predict the same outcome every time Sesshomaru displays any form of power".

Later, the two caught up with their travelling companions who had known they didn't have two wait, Inuyasha was flushed, hair disheveled and Sesshomaru as cool and calm as ever.

A few more miles ahead, a couple of bear youkais attacked and were immediately cut down.

That's how it went for three days, meeting more jewel obsessed demons along the way. They were downwind from the village when they had come across the snake youkai that was now a bleeding, motionless heap. Sesshomaru hadn't even waited for the demon to demand the shikon jewel before he had cut him down.

"These demons are starting to get on my nerves", Kouga murmured as they continued their journey.

"You cannot blame them", Kikyo reason "the pull for the jewel is very strong".

"Oh yeah?", the ookami raised a brow "then how come neither Sesshomaru nor I are after it?".

Miroku, Sango , Inuyasha and even Sesshomaru gave her a questioning glance. They had been so busy with other demons trying to convert the jewel that they hadn't considered the youkai around them, including themselves.  
>"That's quite simple", Kikyo explained " you and lord Sesshomaru are both daiyoukai, you do not need a tool to augment your powers so you aren't interested in it. Also your ties to Inuyasha further strengthen your resolve. In short, only weak minded or power hungry youkai seek the shikon no toma".<p>

Everyone nodded, that made sense.

Sesshomaru looked contemplative for a moment. "I understand what you say but it cannot be very accurate".

Kikyo looked at him curiously. "How so my lord?".

"If indeed only simple minded youkai wish to acquire the jewel, then the ookami should have been first in line".

"Bastard!", Kouga screamed as Sango, Miroku and Kikyo froze. Had they been hallucinating or had Sesshomaru just said something funny? Judging by the way Inuyasha was giggling behind his fingers it must have been true.

Soon, they reached the village and all levity dropped at the sight before them. Huts either broken down or charred where scattered this way and that, remnants decorating the streets. Trees were uprooted, drenches made in the ground but the worst part were the villagers itself. Every person had a bandage somewhere, some even walked with the aid of crutches, and dead bodies lay sprawled out on make shift beds with loved ones around them, wailing in despair.

"_Humans_ did this?", Sango whispered quietly, disbelief clear in her voice as the group walked slowly through the village, surveying every area. On her shoulder Kirara, now back to her small form, mewled sympathetically.

Inuyasha, no longer on Ah-Un's back, walked closely to his mate not liking the deadly aura emanating from him. The daiyoukai's eyes mirrored the frozen sun as he took in everything.

The villagers immediately stopped what they were doing as all eyes turned to the group, murmurs breaking out.

"Demons", some whispered, which with their superior hearing, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha, Kirara and Ah-Un were easily able to pick up.

"They're probably hear to finish the job", one said loathingly.

Kouga rolled his eyes at the fearful and hateful looks aimed their way. "It's not like our kind was the one who did this", he muttered under his breath, loud enough for the other demons to hear.

Inuyasha grasped tightly unto Sesshomaru's pant legs, uncomfortable with the looks the villagers, especially the children were giving him. Naturally, with the daiyoukai by his side none dared to say a word.

A elderly man began approaching them in the distance.

"Looks like we got company". Kouga said.

From the smell of the man, Sesshomaru immediately recognized him as Mataurame, the village head.

Stopping in front of them, the human bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru, you honor us with your presence". His grey eyes briefly flicked over the remaining companions. "I apologize for the state of things; we have been having trouble with some hooligans lately".

"No apology needed Mataurame", the daiyoukai said tonelessly "it is the reason I am here".

The man relaxed visibly, it was painfully clear that they needed help and who better than the heir of the west himself.

Straightening up, he gestured to the east where the top of a large, beautiful house could be seen. It had a few cracks and broken walls but other than that the building was intact. "In the meantime, I offer you lodging in my home", At Kouga's questioning brow, he explained. "We don't know when this band of seven will attack, only that they come every day and as you can see, they have already made their appearance", he gave a pointed look to the devastation.

Sesshomaru inwardly grimaced; he didn't want to spend any more time than necessary in the ningen village, much less a home. But he could feel his companion's exhaustion, they had been travelling straight for almost a week and it would be too unkind to make them sleep on the hard ground.

So with a curt and extremely reluctant nod, the daiyoukai accepted.

Later that night after everyone had settled in, Sango and Kikyo asleep in one room, kouga, Miroku and Sesshomaru in another, Inuyasha sat on the banister, gazing at the crescent moon. He couldn't sleep; being in a human village was bringing back memories he would rather have forgotten.

"Can you not sleep, puppy?", the voice had him turning to Sesshomaru behind him. He hadn't even noticed him come up.

"What is wrong?", he asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth to deny any problem when he suddenly remembered the daiyoukai warning him about lying to him. So he answered truthfully.

"My mother and I used to live in a human village, on the outskirts, and being here is making me remember".

Sesshomaru leaned on the banister, facing Inuyasha. The hanyou had said nothing of his mother; the only thing the daiyoukai knew was that she had died decades earlier, which was usual with the human parentage of half breeds. It was the reason why most of them were alone.

"What happened?".

Inuyasha's gaze never left the waxing moon but his eyes suddenly became far away, lost in memory. "It was hard getting food with us living so far away from the main village and all since no one would sell us a hut. They would have probably sold to mama but she refused to leave me", a small smile played on his lips at the reminder of his mother's complete and utter devotion. The smile immediately disappeared at the next words. "The day she died was when the villagers came for me", a haunted look entered his eyes, a look that Sesshomaru hadn't seen a while after he had claimed Inuyasha. "I was wrapping her body to bury her when they torched our hut".

Though outwardly impassive, anger and disgust boiled in Sesshomaru's stomach at the humans and everyone else that had help in putting the hunted look in the hanyou's eyes.

"The fire was becoming too much and I couldn't breathe", Inuyasha's eyes teared up "I ran", guilt and shame seeped into his sad expression "I-I'm such a c-c-coward. I left mama to burn inside that h-h-hut".

Sesshomaru immediately gathered his distressed mate into his arms, holding him close. "You are not a coward", he said firmly, conviction in his words. He didn't for a second believe that the hanyou that had faced both youkai and humans, lived harshly on his own for decades and came out a survivor was anything remotely cowardly. "You were a pup, still are for that matter, what could you possibly have done".

"B-B-But it was because of me they burned our hut and made our lives bad", he hiccupped, clutching on to the daiyoukai's haori "if I wasn't with mama, it never would have happened".

"Do you think your mother would have preferred you not be with her?", Sesshomaru asked, already knowing the answer.

Inuyasha didn't have to think about it and shook his head. "No", he sniffed, eyes drying "mama loved me".

The daiyoukai nodded; pleased his mate was calming down. It was extremely odd for him to be comforting someone, never having done it in his life. But doing it for Inuyasha felt…nice. "Then that is all that matters".

They were silent for a while, Inuyasha breathing deeply, letting Sesshomaru's scent wash over him, calmly him down completely.

"Sessh-", he questioned in a small voice, eyes lifting to stare at the daiyoukai.

"Sessh?", Sesshomaru raised a brow at the abbreviation of his name.

Inuyasha nodded eagerly, smiling. "You told me not to call you Sesshomaru-sama, so I'll call you 'Sessh' from now on".  
>"Why that?", He asked, curiously.<p>

Inuyasha shrugged slightly. "Why not? You call me puppy sometimes and I like Sessh".

Sesshomaru sighed in resignation. "Do as you please". A pause "what were you going to say".

"Huh?", the hanyou blinked confusedly before remembering he was on a verge of making a statement before the daiyoukai interrupted.

"Nothing really. It just occurred to me that even if mama's life would have been better when I wasn't around, mine wouldn't have changed at all. People would have still hated me and still do. No one likes a half breed".

"That is not it", Sesshomaru's voice was low, words said slowly. His father's equality mentality was suddenly making sense to him. "Demons do not tolerate anything weaker than them and humans fear what they do not understand", the daiyoukai said "It matters not whether you are half breed or not, the moment you are even remotely different you will be ostracized. The thing is; we only see how different we are from each other, but if we take the time to look hard enough, we might also see how we are all alike".

Inuyasha was in awe at Sesshomaru's wisdom, the words were like a breath of fresh air lifting the weight that had settled in his chest since their arrival. He smiled a true, pure smile then returned to watching the skies with his mate. The moon was slowly disappearing, giving way to the rising sun.

A few hours later, everyone had woken up and left the village head's home after a polite thank you and a small breakfast, which Sesshomaru had gracefully declined as he didn't eat human food.

Kikyo and Miroku had immediately gone to work, helping treat the wounded villagers. The monk simultaneously applying antibiotics and asking every pretty girl in his vicinity to bear his children.

Sango was not too far away, discussing with some villagers about building plans and making traps.

Kouga and Sesshomaru conversed at the side while keeping all their sense open for the slightest disturbance. Inuyasha stood beside his mate, watching a group of village children play around with a ball, wistfully. He had never played around with people his own age, or at least people that looked his own age since he was half demon and aged differently, before. In fact, the young hanyou had never had a friend before he met Miroku and Sango.

"You may go play if you wish", Sesshomaru said, sensitive to the fact that his mate was really still a child.

Inuyasha vehemently shook his head, eyes not leaving the children."They will throw rocks at me", he smiled sadly. "they always throw rocks at me".

"What?", Kouga growled in outrage "I've never kicked a bunch of kids asses before but I'm not adverse to doing it should they even dare".

Inuyasha's heart warmed at the protectiveness the ookami was displaying towards him. Kouga was acting like an older brother.

Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping Kouga from walking up to the kids and giving them a piece of his mind, mixed with a warning and fused with an ominous threat. No use scarring them when they have yet to do anything.

The daiyoukai's eyes fixed to Inuyasha. "Do you recall what we spoke about earlier?".

Inuyasha nodded, how could he forget?

"Then", Sesshomaru started calmly "should their actions because of their own ignorance matter?".

The hanyou thought for a moment before furiously shaking his head, smiling brightly at the daiyoukai. "They aren't important to me, so I don't care about what they say or do".

A smile ghosted over Sesshomaru's lips. "Exactly".

Kouga watched all this in shock. For as long as he had known Sesshomaru, the daiyoukai had never really gone out of his way to make other people feel good. Now he was comforting Inuyasha, a hanyou! When Kouga had heard about his friend being bonded to a half breed , he had fallen over the floor in laughter at the irony. Sesshomaru despised anything weaker than him and yet…He smiled. At Inuyasha, a hanyou. Kouga had been silently observing the two and noticing things about his friend, minute things that would have been invincible to other people that didn't personally know the prince, but Kouga did and he saw how Sesshomaru's eyes softened every time he looked at Inuyasha.

The ookami shook his head. He'd heard bonded have a special connection, he had never seen it before having never encountered bonded youkai but now he believed.

An explosion from the south, drew everyone's attention. Screams and sounds of distress filled the day as debris flew over the village.

The dust cleared and in its wake stood, Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkosu, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu.

"Well, well, what do we have here?", Bankotsu, the leader and youngest of the group sneered at the daiyoukai and his companions who had immediately rushed over after the explosion.

"The shitinintia I presume", Sesshomaru said coldly, eyes briefly scanning over the group, trying to gauge their level of skill. From what he could pick up so far, these weren't ordinary humans, they would definitely put up a fight.

His gaze flicked to his own ragtag team. Never in his life had he thought he would ever be within breathing distance of such a mismatched group of individuals; a miko, a demon slayer, a monk, a full youkai and a hanyou.

He knew when push came to shove that each could formidably protect themselves, even Inuyasha, but…

His glanced at his mate at his side. Sesshomaru felt it was his duty as the dominant mate to make sure his submissive never had to rely on his own strength to protect himself. Dammit, that's his job!

"Oohhhh! He's so cute!", the exclamation brought Sesshomaru's eyes to a make-up wearing man with a snake sword that was staring at Inuyasha with sick, sadistic adoration.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth at him, a small growl falling from his lips. "Eyes off".

Jakotsu stared back challengingly.

The daiyoukai turned his gaze back to Bankotsu. "You and your group of mercenaries have caused enough trouble. You have destroyed homes, property, killed innocents, the punishment for this is death".

Bankotsu smirked un-intimidated. He could feel the demon was strong but he wasn't fazed, he had full confidence in himself and his team.

"Well it looks like we're going to have a battle on our hands, cuz we're not going down without a fight".

The atmosphere became tense as they stared off each other. Electricity seemed to crackled between them.

Then Mukotsu threw a poison ball of gas at Kikyo, intending to knock her out and take her as his bride. Kikyo evaded, aiming an arrow at the short, cloth covered man.

Renkotsu and Miroku fought wits and attacks matching against each other. The military strategist spewed fire from his mouth and the monk countered by erecting a barrier with his staff.

Ginkotsu, the machinery turned man with a relatively human form, attacked Kouga with his array of weaponry which the wolf evaded with his superior speed.

Suikotsu matched Sango with his savage combat skills and metal claws against her own hand to hand and Hiraiktosu.

Sesshomaru simultaneously fought off Bankotsu's banryu halberd and kyokotsu's gargantuan size while trying to keep the psychotic Jakotsu from his mate.

"Sessh!", Inuyasha screamed as the daiyoukai would have been cleaved by Bankotsu's weapon had he not side stepped.

The hanyou began running to his mate's side only to be intercepted by Jakotsu. "I want you so much darling, let's have some fun", he purred sickeningly, aiming his sword at the boy.

Inuyasha was caught off guard, not ready with a counter as the weapon barreled down on him. In a blink, Sesshomaru was in his front, blocking the attack with his own sword. With an upward thrust of his hand, he buried his weapon in the chest of the man. Jakotsu's eyes widened in shock, he coughed up blood and fell dead.

Without missing a beat, the daiyoukai summoned his poison whip, catching Bankotsu around the neck before pulling, severing his head.

Suikotsu went in the same way as Bankotsu immediately after.

Looking up, he saw that the rest of his companions had also killed off their opponents. They were bleeding, clothes torn and obviously exhausted but they were alive.

Inuyasha ran to his mate who was a bit out of breath but as collected as ever and hugged his legs. "Sessh, are you alright?", he asked with big, teary golden orbs.

The daiyoukai caressed his dog ears in reassurance. "Of course, they were only a bunch of ningen", he said cockily, haughtily and Inuyasha smiled. Yeah he was fine.

Ignoring the cheering villagers, the group made their way back to the Maturame's house to collect their things, get treated and head back to the castle.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone samiyoshi had watched all the proceedings, relaying the information.

Naraku stared as the images in Kana's mirror faded off. Lord Sesshomaru was indeed a formidable foe. Naraku had sent Kagura to the band of seven to condition them to attack a village, knowing the lord would show up at one point. Being the confident, unyielding team they were, there was no way the Shitinintai would give up quietly, insuring a fight between them and the daiyoukai. Just as he had intended, to test the young prince's level of skill.

Naraku had to admit he was impressed, Sesshomaru was definitely a challenge and from what Naraku could see, also extremely protective of Inuyasha.

He smirked. It just made things a whole lot interesting. Naraku's gaze shifted to the prone figure lying on his floor.

It was time to put his plan into action.

Please, please tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: NOPE

Chapter 18

Two days after the defeat of the band of seven, Kouga announced that he was leaving, returning to his pack.

"Are you sure?", Sesshomaru raised a brow as they stood in the country yard with Inuyasha. "You did not stay long".

The ookami nodded. "I'm the alpha, I can't stay away too long, besides, mating season's coming in a few days and I don't want to leave Ginta alone", a slightly lecherous grin that had the daiyoukai rolling his eyes, pulled at Kouga's lips. "You know how bitches are in heat".

"Till the next time then", Sesshomaru bade.

"Goodbye Kouga it was nice meeting you", Inuyasha smiled, having familiarized himself with the wolf.

The wolf prince reached down and ruffled the boy's hair in an affectionate manner. "Later kid, don't let the bastard ice prince here ride you too hard", he gave Sesshomaru a smirk, fully knowing the daiyoukai understood the implication of his words.

Inuyasha blushed a bit, having caught on to the innuendo.

Kouga straightened to be met with Sesshomaru's own words. "Says the man that cannot ride anything".

The wolf snarled at him. "You're not gonna let, me live it down, are you?".

Sesshomaru almost smirked. "Not on your life".

With a resigned sigh and wave to both demons, Kouga was gone, feet carrying him back to his lands.

The two watched until the ookami became nothing but a speck in the distance then disappeared completely before they two turned to leave.

"He was nice", Inuyasha commented.

"Hmm", Sesshomaru hummed noncommittally "if you like flea bitten wolves".

The hanyou giggled, it never failed to amuse him how childish the daiyoukai could be when around Kouga.

Sesshomaru looked at his mate. "Come Inuyasha, the prince of the east will be arriving tomorrow". With a nod, the boy followed.

A long distance away, cries of outrage and anger filled the air. Plots and plans were brought forth and spies were dispatched.

A lone demon watched unseen, face ashen, panic building.

He had to report this immediately.

I know it was short but I just wanted to end here. You won't believe what's coming up! -_-!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Please keep reviewing

Disclaimer: Not for me…bummer!

Chapter 19

Inu no Taisho, Lady Mai, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting in the throne room when the blaring of trumpets announced the arrival of the prince of the East and his party.

The doors opened, admitting the prince and another demon.

"Welcome prince Tageki", Inu no Taisho, greeted cordially but there was warmth in his eyes as he regarded the young leopard youkai. He looked maybe a couple of years older than Sesshomaru, silky chestnut hair fell to his shoulders to the collar of his formal kimono. A pair of black spots sat on each side of his peach colored skin with another right between his brows, accentuating his greenish brown eyes.

Tageki smiled. "No need for formalities my lord, you've known me since I was a pup. Father sends his regards, he wishes to know when you will be available for another friendly sparring match", he said in a deep, pleasant voice.

The inu lord chuckled. "'Friendly' isn't exactly what I'd call one of our matches".

The prince turned to Lady Mai and bowed. "My lady, you look as beautiful as usual".

The lady of the west remained impassive but her eyes twinkled slightly. "Thank you".

Tageki bowed to Sesshomaru. "A pleasure to finally meet you prince Sesshomaru, your father has said much".

The daiyoukai raised a brow at that, then returned the gesture. "The pleasure is all mine".

His gaze flicked to Inuyasha curiously, not sure what to make of the half breed, but the dangerous, threatening look that suddenly entered the daiyoukai's eyes told him that he better tread lightly.

With an imperceptible shrug, he smiled warmly at him, causing Inuyasha to blush furiously.

The prince gestured to the silent youkai at his side. "May I introduce my intended, she is accompanying me on this visit".

Kagura bowed nobly. She wasn't sure what to make of Naraku's plan. She had thought, he would want to get the jewel as soon as possible but instead he had ordered her to infiltrate the castle, posing as the Eastern prince's consort and study the jewel's vessel.

This is why her gaze has been subtly flicking over to the hanyou the moment they had walked in.

_So this is the keeper of the shikon no toma_, she wasn't very impressed at what she saw, the _child_, looked like a pushover. Kagura fought down a sneer at him, Naraku would have him in no time.

She would have kept on the hanyou if her eyes didn't stray to the side.

Slightly, Kagura lifted her gaze and immediately tapered down a gasp at the demon before her. He was _beautiful_, no he was more than that, he was angelic.

The silver hair, distinguishable markings and the power that seemed to ooze off him. She had heard tales of the youkai before but had never seen him, even though, Kagura knew before Tageki said anything that this was prince Sesshomaru.

He addressed the leopard youkai in a sensual, entrancing voice that sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. Kagura hadn't known she was staring until Takegi indicated to her.

Quickly, she collected herself and bowed, resisting the urge to trail her eyes over the prince.

"Noba will show you your room", Lady Mai said, immediately, a bird youkai was at her side, gesturing the prince and Kagura to follow.

As the trailed after the demon, Kagura couldn't resist flickering her eyes back to Sesshomaru. For a brief second their gazes locked and the wind sorceress felt warmth like never before go through her body when those intense golden orbs turned to her. _So cold, yet they feel like they are melting me_, she thought, entranced. Then the eyes were gone and so was the feeling.

Kagura shook her head to dispel the last of the enchantment being in the prince's presence had put on her.

The servant left them in a room and left with a polite farewell.

Kagura went to the mirror and began brushing her hair. "That went well", she commented lowly, in case of any listening ears.

There was no response, she wasn't really expecting any. Through the mirror, she could see Prince Tageki standing behind her, face blank, almost doll-like, eyes unfocused, empty.

Keep reading and Review! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: Lemon.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Before I start this chapter I want to clear some things up. First of all I have read bound to you. When it was first published and LOVED IT! But I forgot about it and started writing my own story last week. Then matin gris de ciel told me about our similarities and I went back to review it and …WOW! Honestly I wasn't really thinking about another fanfic than my own when I began writing and by the time I realized our similarities I had already posted my chapters. So to matin gris and anyone I offended, I apologize, it wasn't intentional. But regardless of our similarities, this fanfic is MINE, you either like it or you don't! As for my quick updates, the reason is simple I'M JOBLESS, I have nothing better to do this summer so I write, besides, I've and this story on my brain for a couple of months so it's easy to plan the chapters and know what I'm doing.

Disclaimer: so doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 20

Inuyasha dodged a punch from Sango, spinning once then stopping to the right. The demon slayer was undeterred, she immediately countered with a left hook which was also dodged.

Inuyasha was proud of himself, it was now easier to predict and counter all of Sango's attacks and he had begun doing it almost effortlessly. The hanyou was improving and he was happy about it.

"Great job Inuyasha!", Miroku called from the sidelines "Go ahead and kick Sango's fine, plumb ass!".

The demon slayer sent him a withering glare and he rubbed the back of his head nervously. Kikyo shook her head at his side. Sesshomaru stood a little ways from all of them, leaning on a wall and watching it all with an air of feigned boredom. There was no doubt that the boy was a whole lot better than when he'd started a few weeks before.

Kagura hid in the shadows, expertly masking her scent as she observed the scene before her. She may have been wrong before, the half breed wasn't as weak as he appeared. The wind sorceress had only been in the palace for a day and already she had taken note of a few things.

First, the hanyou had classes in the morning with an imp, a servant, the demon slayer and miko, and showed a lot of skill. Secondly he was never alone, either being with the monk, miko or the daiyoukai and last but not least, her current observation, the half breed wasn't as weak as he appeared.

Her conclusion? It might not be as easy as she had thought for Naraku to obtain the jewel.

Against her will, her eyes drifted over to Sesshomaru. Kagura found herself watching him as much as she did the hanyou. She didn't understand her fascination with the daiyoukai, perhaps it was because he was an enigma? Something so mysterious and untouchable that one couldn't help but want to crack. He drew her in.

She had noticed a few things about him also. First was that he had a detached interest to the people and things around him. Like he was watching it all play out from a distant plane.

Another was that his face was always a fixed mask of indifference, aloof, uncaring, a true daiyoukai. Nothing shook him, nothing surprised him, it was as if he knew it would happen before it did.

Only when he was around the hanyou did this indifference seem to drop, even just barely and that's what puzzled Kagura. It made sense of course that he couldn't be so detached to his own bonded, especially one so sought after, knowing the repercussions should anything bad befall him. But to this extent? Kagura wasn't so sure.

"My lord! My lord!",the shout drew everyone's attention to Jaken as he came waddling into the training grounds. Kagura quickly pressed back to the shadows to further hide herself and listened.

"What is it?". Sesshomaru asked, evenly.

The kappa was bent over, knees supporting his hands, breathing heavily from the long run. "M-My L-L-Lord, y-your father wishes to see you in the meeting room", he panted out.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, the meeting room was a large room at the north side of the palace where important political matters were discussed. Why would his father wish to see him there?

"Understood" he said, Jaken nodded and left. Sesshomaru turned back to the others that had stopped the moment the heard the kappa's calls.

He waved his hands dismissively. "Continue with what you are doing, I will be back later".

Kagura watched as he walked away, slightly confused. _What is going on?_

When Sesshomaru arrived in the meeting room, all the council members including his mother were present which just made his confusion rise. And from the looks on their faces, he wasn't going to like what was going on. Tensing slightly, the daiyoukai took his seat beside his father and mother, opposite a grey bear youkai named Samedah, with a level head and wizened eyes who sat next to Keichi. The lion youkai didn't have the usual grin on his face and Sesshomaru's hackles rose more.

Beside the daiyoukai sat Momochi, a fire elemental demon and much like his red hair and element, the youkai was a spitfire, with sharp tongue and brazen attitude. Like the great inu lord himself.

Opposite Momochi sat Kuresai, a raccoon demon and their main strategist with his deep insightful mind and quick wit.

Diagonally from his, with the usual frown marring his weathered face was Souchi, an owl demon with a no nonsense attitude and practical persona. He was the type that made all the hard decisions. Beside him was Hikari, the cocksure water elemental demon and next to him was the falcon youkai Ishina.

Sesshomaru didn't know a lot about the last two as he was always strictly business when it came to the council members. He didn't trust any of them, with the exception of Keichi who he saw as an uncle, they all obviously wanted the western throne for themselves.

Inu no Taisho cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him.

The inu lord stretched out his open palm. "Myoga, you will tell us all what you have seen and heard".

Every eye focused on the flea demon sitting on the lord's palm, no one having noticed him but that wasn't uncommon. With his minuscule size and ability for his scent to blend in with any demon he was currently on, the flea retainer was the best spy in the west. Or a t least he would be if not for his bad habit of sucking his vessels blood and giving away his position.

Myoga nodded in assent to his lord's request. "Two days ago I was doing a reconnaissance in the south, keeping an eye on our quarries there as you told me my lord". Inu no Taisho nodded, he sometimes sent demons undercover to the southern territories as they were unstable and tended to cause problems.

"It was there that I heard whispers",

"What kind of whispers?", Momochi asked, narrowing his ruby eyes.

The flea fidgeted slightly, dreading his next words. "The south is aware that the shikon no toma has been reborn and wish to convert it", out of the corner of his eyes Inu no Taisho saw his son tense. "They feel that since it last belonged to their princess, it is rightfully theirs", yoga swallowed. "They have begun gathering troops for war my lord".

Silence, then whispers broke out. "This is ludicrous", Souchi said, frown deepening.

"Bunch of barbarians, fighting is their answer to everything", Keichi snarled.

Kuresai appeared deep in thought while lady Mai and Sesshomaru looked as emotionless as ever.

"Enough!", Inu no Taisho commanded and immediately all talking died down. He focused his eyes on Myoga. "Are sure of what you speak?",

The flea nodded in conviction. "I saw the troops myself my lord, they were almost three hundred in number".

Once again whispers broke out. Three hundred youkai so fast? They must have been planning this for a while and it was just like the South not to give any warning. They had no honor.

A look from Inu no Taisho had them all quieting again.

"What do you propose we do my lord?", Samedah asked calmly, like they weren't speaking of anything particularly alarming.

Inu no Taisho frowned, his worst fears were becoming reality, war had been declared over the jewel ad with the south of all places. The inu lord knew the territory well enough to know that diplomacy wasn't an option. They don't operate like that, they were simply a see and take land and got what they wanted with brute force. No questions asked, no notice given.

He knew that the west didn't have three hundred youkai to spare. It wasn't just the south; it was other lands as well. What happens if during the war other territories decide to attack or even rogue youkai? They would have no means of protection ad will end up failing anyway. But the lord also knew that he couldn't simply hand over the boy. He was too precious, if he did, there was no telling what the south would do with his power. Also, he had begun seeing him as another son and wouldn't sacrifice him for anything. Plus he had a good hunch if he even so much as suggested it, Sesshomaru would not be pleased.

Sesshomaru, however, stayed silent. He would accept whatever decision his father made. As the lord of the western land and his alpha his word was law. He daiyoukai didn't have to agree with it but he would not say anything against it. That didn't mean he would sit back and let other's dictate Inuyasha's fate, no way, he was still his bonded and mate, and the prince had sworn to protect him. He would not go back on that.

Lady Mai was also silent, waiting for her ate to talk.

Inu no Taisho sighed then spoke, his voice calm yet powerful. "There is nothing we can do, they have already gathered their troops. It is impossible for them to attack now as mating season is beginning, which gives us about a week to gather our own forces".

"What!", Ishina snarled "you mean us to go to war?".

The inu lord raised a brow. "What do you propose we do then? It is obvious there is no way out of this without bloodshed".

"Give them the half-breed!", The falcon youkai said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's no great loss".

The temperature of the room seemed to drop, courtesy of Sesshomaru.

"Do not be a fool Ishina", Keichi said "the fact that they are willing to go to war for him, proves how important he is. Imagine what he could do for our own lands".

Ishina sneered at him. "I have seen nothing that proves he is anything other than a mere half breed regardless of him being Lord Sesshomaru's bonded. Where is this so called great thing he is supposed to do!".

Murmurs broke out and people began taking sides.

"Order!", the great lord tried but this time no one listened as they continued to argue amongst themselves.

Ishina barred his teeth at Inu no Taisho. "My lord if you won't do the right thing and hand over the hanyou, then I will! You are letting your own personal feelings put the entire western lands in jeopardy. I will deliver the filth creature myself-",

Ishina was cut off as blood gurgled from his mouth, everyone on the table watched in utter shock as his head was severed clean off his body, falling with a soft thump.

Sesshomaru retracted his poison whip, eyes flicking back and forth between red and amber as he addressed the rest of the people in a calm, deadly voice. "Has anyone anything else to say about my mate?".

Silence greeted him. Inu no Taisho inwardly sighed; he knew he couldn't reprimand the boy for his actions. The falcon youkai was way out of line from the beginning and then to insult his mate. The Inu lord would have reacted similarly had he been in Sesshomaru's position.

Inu no Taisho cleared his throat, once again bringing everyone's attention to him. "Well, as I was saying, we will prepare to meet them in battle",

"But my lord", Hikari spoke "their numbers are great, how are we to gather three hundred youkai or more in a week?".

"We will call on our alliances", Kuresai suggested "The strongest being the wolf clan in the North".

The inu lord nodded. "Send a messenger to prince Kouga requesting his assistance as soon as possible".

"That still won't be enough", Momochi grunted "the ookami's aren't as great in number since they diversified their clan".

"What of prince Tageki right here father", Sesshomaru said, having calmed down.

"We will need all the help we can get", Souchi agreed.

Soon, the table was a murmur of plans and strategies. Each preparing, so very reluctantly, for what they feared was the second great youkai war.

Later that night Sesshomaru returned to his chambers, mentally exhausted from the day's events.

He'd barely gotten within ten feet when a scent made him stop.

It was Inuyasha's scent but heavier, sweeter. It intoxicated him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized what he was smelling. It was the scent of a breeding bitch. Inuyasha had gone into heat.

_**Mate smells ready.**_

The gravelly voice of his youkai made him start. He usually kept the beast on tight restraint, the fact that he could now hear the voice was proof that mating season had arrived.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru opened the door and the scent hit him full force. It took an almost physical effort to keep his youkai from taking control.

Inuyasha laid on the bed, body withering and arching in restless sleep, whimpers falling from his lips. The sight was bringing forth Sesshomaru's own heat.

_**Take mate!**_

The daiyoukai rolled his eyes, like he needed to be told twice. Slowly, he walked towards the bed, disposing of his garments as he went on.

Crawling on, he raised a hand to shake the hanyou's shoulder, even through his layer of clothes, Sesshomaru could feel how hot his skin was, the boy was burning.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he shot up, sweat falling from his brow. His eyes appeared red for a second before he blinked and they were their usual gold, he blinked a couple more times to focus his sight.

"S-Sessh?", his arms immediately went around his mate's neck, and he whimpered out "m-make it stop".

Wordlessly, he pushed Inuyasha back on the bed and quickly made work of his clothes.

His mouth instantly latched onto the hanyou's mating mark, drawing a submissive whine from Inuyasha that went straight to the daiyoukai's groin. Sesshomaru's mouth trailed down his collarbone, lapping at every available skin, lower and lower, his tongue peeked out to circle around a dusky nipple.

Inuyasha arched up, hands digging into his mate's hair, fisting tightly.

Sesshomaru's hand skimmed over his body, burning everywhere it touched agonizingly slowly. He purposefully ignored the hanyou's throbbing erection in favor of resting a hand on his hips, fingering the bonding mark. Inuyasha whimpered in frustration and Sesshomaru smirked.

Head sinking low, the daiyoukai nuzzled his mate's stomach. His youkai urging him to mate with Inuyasha had nothing to do with the season heat. It was general knowledge that mating season was the best time to conceive pups as the hormones are higher. Sesshomaru pictured Inuyasha's stomach swollen with his pups, somehow the image only served to arouse him more.

With a growl, he flipped the hanyou over to lie on his stomach. Inuyasha supported himself on his hands and knees, the position feeling so natural, after all they were dog demons.

Sesshomaru left kisses down his sweat coated back. Trailing lower and lower, he flicked out his tongue.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shrieked, scrambling to get away from the daiyoukai's imposing tongue. Sesshomaru was having none of it, he gripped the hanyou's hips bruising, keeping him in place.

Sesshomaru's tongue breached the tight ring of muscle, lapping greedily, teasing every corner. The hanyou began panting, mouth hung open in a silent scream, helpless to do anything but thrust back into his mate's warm, invading appendage.

The daiyoukai retracted his tongue and Inuyasha whined at the loss, a sound that quickly turned into a moan as the slick appendage was replaced with something much, much bigger.

Sesshomaru thrust in roughly, hard and fast, not waiting upon entry. He preferred hot, rough rutting to slow love making any day.

Inuyasha screamed and moaned and panted as his mate pleasured him. Reaching down, the daiyoukai grabbed his much neglected shaft, eliciting another moan.

His arms no longer able to support him, Inuyasha's upper body fell on the bed, giving Sesshomaru more access to go deeper.

Inuyasha screamed as he came, unable to take the tight ring that squeezed him, Sesshomaru threw his head back and reached orgasm.

They lay there panting in the afterglow, both youkai's momentarily sated. Drawing his mate to him, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

So what do you guys think? Should I continue or not? A lot of things still need to happen but I won't post another chapter until you say so.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Thank you everyone who encouraged me. You guys don't know what it means and to NinaLove don't even sweat it, it's all good, thanks. Anyway, since I'm someone who likes to finish what they start, rest assured that I will be uploading at my usual pace from now on. Actually I would have done it sooner but my internet was a mess. Sorry! Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Moans, sighs and lust filled whimpers emanated from a large cave, the sounds reverberated off the limestone wall, the rushing sound of the waterfall nearby did nothing to hide the sounds as they grew louder in pitch. Some demons that heard blushed in embarrassment and scampered away, others shook their head and muttered about the exuberance of youth but the majority became extremely aroused and immediately left to find a willing or otherwise partner to sate their own need, after all, it was mating season.

Candles flickered in the slight breeze that blew into the cave, their dim light illuminating on the two figures lying of bear skins at the center.

With one final deep thrust Kouga came, with a cry, deep inside his mate. He collapsed on Ginta, both breathing harshly but not moving, letting the chilling breeze cool their overheated bodies.

Ginta shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his alpha.

"oops…sorry" Kouga muttered, pulling out and lying next to his weight. He stroked Ginta's double colored hair, breathing in the addictive scent of sex mixed with his and his mates own personal scent as they basked in the afterglow of their intense rutting.

Kouga traced the jaw of the smaller wolf, fingering down to the column of his neck. He could feel his heat starting again. Ginta rolled his eyes at his mate's renewed arousal. Honestly, Kouga was already insatiable enough on a regular basis but during mating season he turned into a beast. Not that Ginta was complaining, but they've been at it for days now and his back was becoming stiff from constantly being on it.

Getting up, he stretched moaning in pleasure as his bones cracked in relief completely aware of his mate watching him with hungry eyes. Totally indifferent about his state of undress the ookami walked to the entrance of the cave sighing as the cool breeze bathed his skin.

"Hey, hey, hey", Kouga protested "get back here you're naked".

Ginta looked at him over his shoulder and raised a brow. "So? We use to go naked almost all the time and it never bothered you before",

"That was before we mated", the ookami lord reminded him "now it bothers me, I don't want every passing demon looking at my property".

Ginta narrowed his eyes and Kouga immediately knew he'd made a mistake. "You're property?", he asked dangerously and Kouga squirmed "since when did I become property?".

The smaller wolf huffed and turned away from him. Kouga began to panic slightly, he might be alpha of the pack but his mate had him completely wrapped around his finger whether Ginta knew it or not. The ookami knew that he needed to get back in his mates good graces and fast or he would be given the cold shoulder and denied sex for god knows how long. It might be a little difficult as Ginta was easily irritable nowadays because of his condition.

Rising slowly the ookami lord made his way to his mate before picking up one of the fur pelts on the floor. Ginta didn't turn to him as expected but Kouga wasn't deterred.

Closing in behind his mate, he wrapped the pelt around him, leaning down to nuzzle his neck.

"Yeah , my property", he bit and sucked the spot he knew would drive the smaller wolf wild. Ginta didn't disappoint, he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Kouga began grinding into his mate's rare with his aching groin causing Ginta to moan louder. Finally, Kouga thought, he wouldn't have held out much longer. Not breaking his sucking or grinding, he began moving back towards their make shift bed, leading Ginta along with him.

"Kouga-sama! Kouga-sama!", Kouga broke away from his mate, growling at the approaching wolf.

The ookami stopped at the entrance of the cave, panting from his long run.

"What is it?", Kouga asked from his spot behind his mate, irritation heavy in his tone at being interrupted.

"This came for you" the messenger wheezed, handing him an official looking sealed parchment.

Curiosity slightly peaked; the ookami lord collected the scroll and in one swift movement opened it.

He scanned the contents, brows furrowing and frown deepening as he read . After a few minutes, he looked up, noticing that during his reading, other members of his clan had gathered around, drawn by the commotion of the previously shouting wolf. Good, he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Kouga closed his eyes for a brief second, this was the first time the alliance has ever been called upon in his reign as alpha and he wouldn't let anyone down. He opened his eyes, steely determination in them.

"It seems like there's a problem in the west and they're asking for our assistance", he addressed his clan.

"What kind of assistance?", Hakkaku asked.

"War", Kouga said simply, not willing to go into details yet. His clan must have sensed it as they were all immediately at attention, ready for any command their alpha gave.

In a split second, Kouga went from care free horny mate to a daiyoukai with responsibilities to his clan and long time alliance.

"Juro", he turned to the heavily muscled ookami with an eye patch on his left eye. "Gather fifteen of our strongest", he ordered "we're not much and can't take everyone but I trust you will be able to wrangle up some stranglers",

Juro nodded, already forming a list in his head.

"Hakkaku", he addressed his childhood friend and loyal companion "handpick a few that would stay behind with the women and breeders".

"You got it Kouga", the mow hawked wolf said.

"The rest of you will stay behind to watch over the territory , we'll build traps and various escape routes, we can't leave anything to chance".

The wolves immediately dispersed to do as told. Ginta turned in his mate's arms and glared fiercely at him causing Kouga to gulp audibly.

"You're not planning on leaving me behind are you?", he didn't wait for an answer. "there's no way you're going off on your own and leaving me behind", he said stubbornly.

Kouga groaned, he'd known Ginta all his life and knew that that tone brooked no argument but still he had to try.

"I can't take you with me, it's dangerous", he said pointedly.

"Exactly", his mate agreed "that's why I'm going".

Kouga regarded him wearily. "But-".

Ginta cut him off with a vehement shake of his head. "it'll happen soon", Ginta said meaningfully "and I want you to be there".

With that, Kouga melted, the battle was lost. "Fine", he grumbled, he'll have to learn to not fall so easily into his mate. Ginta beamed then added. "Also, I get to see Sesshomaru, it's been so long".

"Not long enough", the ookami lord muttered.

Ginta rolled his eyes and Kouga looked at him, before pulling him back into his arms and leading him to their spot. Oh, he intended to thoroughly enjoy his mate now, who knew when he would get another chance because tomorrow they set off for the west.

Kagura sat in her room, deep in thought, barely acknowledging the servant girl that flittered about cleaning and dusting. On the bed prince Tageki lay, his body covered by thick blankets, resting in flu induced sleep. The prince had been unconscious since the day after their arrival two days ago, having contacted a small virus from the journey here. At least that was the story the wind sorceress was telling everyone who inquired. He was only her ticket into the castle hence he was no longer needed and the last thing she wanted was to have to constantly keep an eye on him while gathering information.

"Is there anything else you need lady Kagura?", the servant maiden asked, setting a tea tray on the small table in front of where the sorceress was sitting.

Kagura waved her hand dismissively, not glancing up at her.

The servant bowed. "very well my lady. Before I take my leave, Lord Sesshomaru asked that I inform you and prince Tageki of a special dinner tomorrow night. He says it isn't optional and you both join him and master Inuyasha".

Kagura, whose attention had been arrested at the mention of Sesshomaru raised a brow. "You call a lowly hanyou, master?", she scoffed. Bonded or not a half breed was a half breed.

The servant gasped audibly, eyes growing wide as saucers, darting around the room in nervous fear as though she expected something to jump out on her. The wind sorceress raised a brow at the reaction.

"P-please my lady", she stuttered, on the verge of a panic attack "don't talk that way about master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't appreciate you insulting his mate",

"What?", Kagura's head snapped up and she stood the abruptness caused the tea tray to fall off the table, spilling its contents on the expensive carpeting.

The servant squeaked, backing up from the woman. Unbeknownst to Kagura, she had a thunderous expression on her face, disbelief mixed with anger and no small amount of jealousy.

Taking a deep breath, she composed herself and regarded the probably traumatized girl.

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru that we will be there", she said calmly. Nodding, the servant bolted out of the room, closing the door behind her. Kagura returned to her previous position, her mind racing a mile a minute. It all made sense, the overly closeness and the possessive protectiveness. The wind sorceress took and deep breath, trying to decide if this was a good turn of events or not. Frankly, she didn't care about the jewel or what Naraku planned to do with it, all she wanted was her freedom. She would use the jewel herself if she could but she unfortunately couldn't. Kagura took a small amount of pleasure in realizing that Naraku wouldn't get the shikon no toma as easily as he thought, after all it was one thing to be a bonded and another entirely to be a mate. There was no way Sesshomaru would let him get his hands on his mate, he would kill him first.

Kagura froe at that thought. It was so clear that she could slap herself for not thinking about it in the first place. She didn't need to defeat Naraku , oh no, Sesshomaru would gladly do it for her if he knew what the spider had in store for his precious mate.

A slow smirk spread across Kagura's face. Her devious mind truly a testament to her being a fragment of Naraku and for once she wasn't bothered.

Oh yes, Sesshomaru would indeed be useful. With a small sigh, Kagura pulled out a duplicate of Kanna's mirror to give Naraku the new information. No point in making him suspicious.

Miasma. That's what he was shrouded in, grey, imposing miasma that seemed to be closing in on him. Try as he might, prince Tageki couldn't pull himself from the depressing darkness called his subconscious.

He truly didn't know what had happened, one minute he was on his way to the west with his small party, the next they were attacked by a man in a baboon pelt. The last thing he remembered was a tentacle heading for him, then nothing.

He'd thought he was dead,, maybe it would have been better it he was. He vaguely recalled the feel of a bitter, stingy liquid being forced down his throat. Then much to his horror he'd lost complete control of his body. He was still completely aware of what was going on around him, he'd woken up in a carriage next to the beautiful lady that no doubt was working with his captor, she even bore a sibling like resemblance to him. He saw himself enter the western palace, saw himself greet the lord and lady and young prince and the hanyou. His mouth had moved but they were hardly his words, granted they were things he would say but he'd made no conscious decision of saying them, it was like they were wrenched out of his mouth. He watched all his actions, he could hear, see and feel everything but on a distant plane. It was like watching his body go through motions without him. And kami it was scary.

Struggling slightly, the prince tried to rouse himself, he had to escape this limbo, had to warn lord Taisho, tell them about what had happened.

The harder he tried, the more the hold on his subconscious became until he fell into exhaustion, defeated.

Naraku turned away from Kanna's mirror, going over what Kagura had just told him. This will indeed add to things but the hanyou wasn't the least bit bothered. In fact, he was rather enjoying himself, the constant unpredictability of Sesshomaru and the vessel of the jewel never failed to amuse him. They were certainly making things interesting.

a malicious smile tugged at his lips. Perhaps it was time he made an appearance.

Tell me what u think! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know it's been so long I apologize I've been busy and have also been working on a new story. Now before you kill me or ask if it means I won't be updating this one let me tell you now that the story is a Naru/sasu and I will still finish this story so please don't lose interest. And! Please help me and check out my other story, tell me what you think about it k? ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Nope. Not for me.

Chapter 22

Inuyasha relaxed in the bath, closing his eyes in bliss as the heated water soothed his aching muscles and overworked body while washing away the remnants of sex and sweat he'd accumulated over the past week.

Mating season had ended the night before and the young inuhanyou was very thankful, in as much as he enjoyed being pleasured by Sesshomaru-sama and vice versa, constantly being on his back or hands and knees tended to cramp the muscles in the most painful of ways.

The flowery scent of the soaps surrounding the bath wafted into his nose causing his stomach to lurch involuntarily. For a few days now, he'd been finding most smells unappealing or just plain revolting. The hanyou wouldn't be surprised if he'd caught a bug.

Demons tended to be immune to most if not all form of sicknesses but hanyou's were a different story. Though their immune system was exponentially better than normal humans, they were still capable of catching one ailment or another even if rarely.

Inuyasha hoped that wasn't the case, he hated being sick, especially since he mostly gets that way during his human night.

He slowly rolled his shoulders, working out the kinks; a sigh fell from his lips. He hoped whatever this was would clear before his new moon night which was coming up soon. It suddenly occurred to Inuyasha that he wasn't at all bothered, normally he'd be beside himself, trying to find a conducive place to hide and wait it out especially after the farce that occurred during his first night here but now he couldn't care less. He was completely relaxed.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that this blissful, non-stressful state stems from his dependency on the daiyoukai. He knew that no matter what, Sesshomaru would take care of him. Not that the hanyou wasn't slightly confident in his own abilities but it was nothing compared to the princes power. He had complete faith in his mate.

Inuyasha shook his head. Had it really only just been a little over a month since he'd arrived? The hanyou mused in no small amount of wonder, it seemed so much longer. A month ago, the hanyou would have probably been dead at the hands of those youkai that had been chasing him; a month ago he'd have never even dreamed of meeting such a power demon as Sesshomaru much less be the bonded and mate of the prince. So much had changed and he was beyond grateful, for once in his life, he felt blessed, like maybe the world didn't have it out for him.

A sloshing sound and the rippling of water had him opening his eyes to see said mate had entered the bath with him.

"You seem deep in thought puppy", Sesshomaru observed, lathering a healthy amount of lavender scented liquid on his body.

Inuyasha flushed, recalling the first time the daiyoukai had gotten into the bath with him, the only difference was now he didn't have to advert his gaze or fear reproach from the prince, he could blatantly feast his eyes on the beautiful demon after all he was his mate.

Sesshomaru massaged the liquid into his skin, the scent permeating the air. Inuyasha was glad to discover he didn't find the smell offensive which was good as the daiyoukai seemed quite fond of it.

The hanyou suddenly remembered that the prince had made a statement and shook his head. "It's nothing; I was just realizing how much had changed in the last month since I came here".

Sesshomaru paused in mid stroke to regard him with narrowed orbs, a bit of shock seeping into them. _A month?_

Inuyasha's eyes trailed over the daiyoukai, scrutinizing him in a way he wouldn't have dared to do before. Sesshomaru had changed a lot also yet at the same time he was completely the same. It was an oxymoron experience if he'd ever had one. The daiyoukai was still cold and emotionless but also he'd become…compassionate? He wasn't as scary as the hanyou had originally thought. That just goes to show what one can learn from a person if they took the time to try.

He didn't want to think where his life would be now if not for the beautiful demon in front of him.

"I have a lot to thank you for", the hanyou murmured inaudibly, of course the daiyoukai caught it anyways.

Slowly, he inched towards his mate to capture his chin in between his thumb and forefinger, lifting his head up to gaze into amber eyes. "Do not say such ridiculous things".

He released him, dropping his hands to his sides and stepping back. "This Sesshomaru has no need for your gratitude".

Inuyasha opened his mouth to insist when the daiyoukai held up a hand to silence him. He watched as his mate tilted his head slightly as if listening for something the hanyou's inferior puppy ears couldn't detect.

He turned back Inuyasha. "It appears we have guests, shall we go greet them".

Before the hanyou could voice his confusion, Sesshomaru was already out of the pool, stringing him along to get dressed and head out.

Howls tore through the sky; the courtyard was abuzz with life, hailing the arrival of the wolf tribe.

Inuyasha stood next to his mate, eyes wide in amazement and fixed on the approaching convoy of both wolves and ookami demons alike, all following what seemed to be a sandy blur.

The party stopped as the blur came to a halt meters from the daiyoukai, debris parting to reveal a grinning Kouga.

"Hey asshole!" he said in way of greeting.

"Kouga! That's no way to talk to Sesshomaru!" the ookami lord appeared to shrink a little from the call and Inuyasha's eyes drifted to the smaller ookami youkai as he began descending from the wolf he'd been riding. A mow hawked demon was immediately at his side to help him.

The hanyou's eyes widened at the slightly, almost unnoticeably protruding mid section of the smaller wolf. He was at least a few weeks pregnant and seeing as how dog demons and ookami alike have shorter gestation periods, it was only fitting he'd begun to show. The demon came closer to Kouga which inadvertently lead him nearer Inuyasha and the hanyou could now smell the scent of the ookami lord that the other demon was practically covered in, intimately so. From the way Kouga stood next to him, comfortably yet possessively protective, Inuyasha guessed this was the mate he and Sesshomaru had been talking about, Ginta.

He turned to the prince. "See Sessh", he gestured to the Ginta's stomach "Kouga does perform", he added innocently.

The ookami lord spluttered, face twisting in something akin to mortification and surrounding members of his pack turned away to hide their snickers.

Kouga turned an accusing glare at the smirking daiyoukai. '"Look what you did Sesshomaru!" he bellowed "you corrupted the cute lil puppy!"

Sesshomaru returned his gaze with a dispassionate one of his own, completely unapologetic.

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side adorably while Ginta raised a brow in confusion.

"Congratulations are in order", Sesshomaru said to Ginta, who beamed proudly. The daiyoukai's face descended to serious contemplation . "Or maybe I should say condolences", his voice was straight yet at the same time held a note of graveness "for with him as your pups sire", he vaguely acknowledged Kouga's general direction "I shudder to think of the outcome of their appearance".

Kouga growled ferociously, hands crossed as he huffed. His gaze then slowly slithered to his friends' direction, smirking broadly. "Hey, at least I _have_ pups coming, where're yours huh? You've been mated for what? a couple of weeks now and still nothing, what does that say about _your _performance", his eyes narrowed in mock suspicion and if possible his smirk grew wider to resemble a classic shit-eating grin "are you sure you're not shooting blanks?"

Sesshomaru refused to rise to the bait. Inuyasha on the other hand was flushing furiously. The statement had drawn his attention to the evading fact that he was indeed a breeding bitch and from the way he and Sesshomaru went at it, the hanyou wouldn't be surprised to find him pregnant soon. His blush deepened at the thought of him being pregnant with Sesshomaru's pups, a warm feeling blanketing his body and his hand unconsciously rose to his still flat stomach.

"Kouga don't be such a jerk", Ginta scolded, face the picture of disapproval at his mate's reproachful words.

The ookami lord almost flinched at the renewed snickers from his pack mates, he would have laughed at an alpha being publically reprimanded by his own submissive had it not been him in the position.

Trying to save face he growled out. "He knows I didn't mean it, lay off will ya!"

Instantly he regretted his words as his mate's face darkened, he could swear the mid day sky blackened ominously.

Ginta turned his back on him and Kouga repressed a moan, he k new the move oh so well, his mate was giving him the cold shoulder which meant no action tonight or any other night until he apologized.

When faced with the option of his pride or a terminal case of blue balls, the ookami didn't need to think for a second.

He approached his mate as one would a volatile creature; slowly with a varying degree of caution. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad".

He murmured for Ginta's ears alone, his pack mates couldn't hear but Sesshomaru did and he made a whipping sound under his breath earning him a whitening glare from Kouga.

"Shall we take this inside", InuTaisho suggested, coming up to the group within Lady Mai in tow. "There's much to discuss".

Those around bowed respectfully to the leaders of the western land before they were all lead into the castle.

The dinner was a somewhat…odd affair, Inuyasha mused from his spot besides Sesshomaru, next to Ginta who sat opposite Kouga. In the short span they'd interacted the hanyou had grown quite fond of the spunky breeding wolf, his fiery personality greatly appealed to the formerly timid boy.

The servants served the foods, Inuyasha's eyes widened. Since coming to the castle he'd eaten a plethora of cuisines he'd never imagined outside his dreams and he'd thought nothing could surprise him anymore but the array of dishes for the dinner, no feast, left him stunned.

Different varieties of meat both cooked and uncooked sprawled in beautiful china dishes, fruits and vegetables the likes he'd never encountered were arranged almost poetically and other small chops as well as a wine fountain in the middle of the obscenely long table completed the display.

The hanyou was sure he'd be salivating if not for the fact that all the smells and admittedly the sight of such foods were slightly nauseating.

He fidgeted with the hem of the formal kimono he'd been conditioned to wear, he wouldn't b able to eat but instead entertained himself with taking in his surroundings.

The usually spotless dining area had been cleaned down to such an extent it was almost intimidating, the hanyou could clearly see his image on practically every reflecting surface.

His eyes drifted over to the people on the table, demons some nobles others but high ranking members of council as well as the visiting wolf tribe sat spasmodically. Inu no Taisho sat at the head, directly opposite Sesshomaru's position as propriety dictates, with Lady Mai at his side looking as cold and emotionless as ever.

Not far away Kikyo's presence was making a few demons uncomfortable as was the case with spiritually gifted humans the miko however made no move to assure them by all appearances she found it amusing. Beside her Miroku was fondling Sango under the table while the taijiya gripped her cutlery in a white knuckled grip, her knife particularly hard to prevent herself from stabbing him as she didn't want to cause a scene.

Prince Tageki sat a few seats from her with his consort beside him. The prince's pale pallor and almost vacant eyes indicating he was still under the weather.

He shifted his gaze to the consort only to find her staring at it, her gaze holding a calculating scrutiny and even a bit of… envious hatred. She immediately looked away like nothing had happened.

The tinkling of silverware on glass drew everyone's attention to Inu no Taisho as the lord stood to address the table.

"Friends, comrades welcome, thank you all for coming at such short notice to aid us in this dire situation".

Inuyasha's shoulders sagged with guilt at that. Exactly, this wasn't a pleasure visit. War. Such a simple three letter word but with such huge implications. It was his fault, war all because of him. He was starting to think that he was more trouble than he was worth.

"This Sesshomaru has told you not to dwell on ridiculous things". He looked to the daiyoukai but his gaze was fixed on his father. Inuyasha briefly wondered if his mate was developing some sort of clairvoyance or if he himself was just that transparent.

Kouga's eyes drifted to the couple at his friend's words and he noticed the sloping of the usually sunny child's demeanor.

He grinned "Don't sweat it kid", he advised, voice carrying over to the other demons due to their hearing "if those southern bastards think they could take us on then I say bring it on. We'll kick their ass!"

Grunts and collective whoops of agreements were heard.

Inu no Taisho snickered quietly "well said, especially with all our alliances", he turned to the silent prince Tageki. The prince remained silent, seemingly staring into nothing. The Inu lord worried that he might have pushed the boy by making him attend the dinner.

But then his consort said something in his ear, so lowly the lord couldn't hear, and he looked at Inu no Taisho and smiled like his old self that the lord relaxed not thinking for a second on the slightly odd behavior.

Thus dinner commenced with a chattering Inuyasha and Ginta, silent prince Tageki and calculative- contemplative Kagura.

Inuyasha leaned against a sakura tree, greedily enjoying the cool, clean breeze that blew at his face, settling his last feeling of nausea that had seemed to accumulate during dinner a few hours ago.

He stared up at the night sky, futilely trying to count all the twinkling stars. For a second he forgot his discomfort, forgot the war that he was causing, forgot everything but the absolute solitude of the moment.

It was funny how a few weeks ago this kind of silence and loneliness would have scared the crap out of him. It was different now, perhaps because he knew that at the moment he was_ choosing_ to be alone but he wasn't lonely.

He closed his eyes and sighed contently, listening to the sounds of the night. Crickets chirped, owls hooted, grass rustled in the breeze, all combined to create a cacophony of soothing lullaby.

His vision became darker as a shadow fell over him, a whoosh of breeze and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open not knowing when he'd dozed off but from the darker shade of the night and encroaching fog it must have been for at least a couple of hours. The hanyou felt a prickling in his skin he'd learn to identify as danger warning and jumped, rolling out of the way a second before a thick tentacle imbedded itself in the tree he'd previously been leaning on.

He swiftly scanned the area; vision though better than a humans was still not good enough to pierce the pitch blackness nor the mist.

"Looking for me", a sickly sultry voice mocked.

The hanyou's gaze snapped to his far right as miasma slowly cleared.

A cloaked figure clad in a white baboon pelt sat too comfortably on the grass.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, proud when his voice came out firm instead of shaky as he'd expected from the anxiety twisting in his gut. He hadn't even sensed the person. It didn't matter whether he'd been sleeping o not he'd still should have been able to detect him, it was a skill he'd picked up on from the decades he'd been alone.

This demon, at least he guessed it was a demon no human would be able to move at the speed he did or utilize that move whatever it had been, was strong.

"Allow me to introduce myself", his cavalier attitude made it seem like they were in the middle of a formal gathering "I am Naraku and you young one has something that belongs to me and I intend to take it".

A second wasn't given to the hanyou as two tentacles sprouted up from the demon's back and charged at him.

Inuyasha tensed, sidestepping the first and lashing out with his claws a moment before the second connected. The repulsive appendage fell to the floor, a sickly colored purple gas oozing from it.

Inuyasha stumbled back, hands going around the lower portion of his face to shield his nose. Poison, the gas smelled of poison. He glanced down at his claws and was dismayed to find them eaten to bluntness by the offensive gas. It was dangerous.

"I wouldn't do that again little boy, we don't want you too damaged, _yet_".

The hanyou gritted his teeth; he could feel frustrated anger bubbling within him and hoped that his youkai was coming out. He wanted nothing more than the more vicious side of himself to take care of the annoying demon taunting him. But surprisingly, the feeling settled his body completely relaxing that for a second he swayed on his feet.

What the hell? The hanyou steadied him, noting immediately that he was significantly weaker. He just felt so drained all of a sudden.

Tentacles came at him again and Inuyasha did his best to avoid them, panic setting in as it became more difficult to see much less parry the speedily moving appendages. That coupled with the steadily increasing miasma only made him weaker.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, breathing harshly. He didn't know what was happening to his body but whatever it was couldn't be good if he felt this exhausted so quickly.

Naraku laughed cruelly. "This was easier than I had anticipated, perhaps I miscalculated your worth to young western lord", he sneered.

Inuyasha barely heard a thing, his vision had begun to black and he could feel his body turning to jelly. Thus he was helpless to do anything but watch as a particularly thick tentacle headed for him at alarming speed.

A flash of light zoomed past the hanyou and not a second later a thump was heard as the appendage fell to the floor, spewing poison.

Sesshomaru paid it no heed as he glared at the trespassing demon, eyes narrowing further at his scent. The daiyoukai inhaled deeply once more. He could smell Inuyasha's fear as he did the minute the bonding mark began throbbing he'd been a bit perplexed at the cause at first and admittedly surprised when he'd come upon the site of a cloaked demon attacking his mate.

This demon…that was what had caused his confusion…the demon _had_ no scent. How was such a thing even possible? Though it would explain how he'd been able to infiltrate the palace undetected.

"My, my Lord Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise", Naraku said in feigned cheerfulness, smirking a bit at the prince wielding his legendary poison whip.

"Who are you?"

Naraku sighed in mock exasperation. "I'm sure the boy here could tell you', he motioned to the unconscious hanyou who'd passed out in relief the second he sensed the daiyoukai "we've already had this conversation before you so rudely interrupted"

Sesshomaru uncharacteristically barred his teeth; something about this demon rubbed him the wrong way, rarely getting under his skin.

"Now I don't want any trouble", the demon said mockingly "I'll just take the jewel and leave".

Sesshomaru drew his sword in a fluid, graceful motion "You presume too much".

Naraku's smirk widened. He knew he could leave any second but somehow the thought of testing his own strength against the revered lord of the west positively_ titillated _him. He felt almost giddy with sick excitement. Oh yes, he wanted to see what the great Sesshomaru was made of, himself.

An array of tentacles, devastating in their number and speed, charged at the prince. Sesshomaru sent a wave of Ki to his kunai, enhancing it exponentially and with impressive reflexes met the appendages head on.

Slicing, dicing and countering, he cut down each and every one of them. Naraku's smirk turned smug as the area became engulfed in poison miasma, creating a fatal cloud dome around them.

Sesshomaru stood unaffected; after all he had poison in his veins which granted him immunity to most deadly gases and poisons alike.

"You've made a deadly mistake my prince", the demon said, motioning to the expanding poison fog.

The daiyoukai said nothing, refusing to be baited. He played offensive this time and attacked instead.

Dodging or slicing the tentacles that came at him, eyes not leaving the demon.

"You don't listen very well", Naraku said calmly, unmoving as the prince headed for him "the battle's victor was decided the moment you destroyed my tentacles. You've lost".

"Yet here this Sesshomaru is", in a split second the daiyoukai was in front of him, sword thrusting into his chest.

Naraku let out a breathy chuckle as the steel blade connected. "I wasn't referring to you".

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in comprehending horror, gaze straying to the still form of Inuyasha. Though he was immune the hanyou was not and prolonged exposure would kill him.

"Now you get it, good dog".

He turned to Naraku with new found hate and in a swift motion cleaved his torso not at all surprised as the demon's figure faded and in its place laid a puppet with a strand of hair. He'd concluded that was the case the moment his sword had connected. Later he would ponder the amount of skill the demon possessed to manipulate such a complex style to the extent that he didn't leave s scent trail or detection.

As the form disappeared and the miasma cleared, that infuriating voice drifted over the wind.

"Do not think this is over, not by a long shot we will meet again".

Sesshomaru sheathed his sword, yes he will meet the demon again and next time he'd, make sure to kill it for sure but now he had a mate to take care of.

Hoped you guys liked this chapter, I love writing Kouga/Sessh interactions and hope I got Naraku's character, he is a bit of a blowhard, also don't forget to check out my other story and tell me what you think. Review both NOW! ;D


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings; Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I know, I know it's late sorry a lot of things have been going on. OH right! Please check out my new story and review as much as possible to help me. It's gonna be a ride!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…it will be INUCEST all the way!

Chapter 23

Milk and honey. That's what woke Sesshomaru up. The smell of milk and honey. Though it was a barely there scent, practically lost in the oxygen of the atmosphere, the daiyoukai's nose was keen enough to pick it up.

Still drifting in the limbo between sleep and wakefulness, the prince contemplated why such a smell would be within his proximity. His first thought was that the servants had brought breakfast to his chambers like he sometimes requests but he quickly disregarded the notion. He hadn't made any order of such and the scent wasn't poignant enough nor was it being overlapped by other appetizing aromas to be part of the numerous dishes that made his morning meal.

This scent was something entirely, it was sweet yet no overpoweringly so, subtly warm and a bit delicious. He recalled smelling it a handful of times in his lifetime but his mind didn't dwell too much on it.

Unconsciously, he'd started inching towards the intoxicating scent, eyes closed for full effect. His nose came in contact with something soft, a more familiar scent reaching him.

Blinking slowly, Sesshomaru opened sharp golden orbs, taking in the scene in less than a second.

His nose was buried in the silver tresses of his hanyou mate, the more familiar scent was Inuyasha's which he knew intimately and the other was around the boy.

No, Sesshomaru rectified, it wasn't _around_ Inuyasha it was coming _from_ him.

Sesshomaru stared down at his puppy, face blank, and then inhaled deeply, catching the scent stronger.

One thing came to mind though his expression didn't change. Instinctively, he leaned in, tongue peeking out to run along the length of his mate's neck.

Inuyasha squirmed under the ministrations, sleepy moans emitting from his lips. Slowly, he opened hazy eyes to Sesshomaru, head tilted in question, wondering when he'd gotten back to their room. The last thing he remembered was fighting that creepy demon.

A quick peek to the side told him morning had come and him being safe and close to his mate indicated that once again Sesshomaru had saved him.

The daiyoukai simply nuzzled him to which the hanyou reciprocated. Then wordlessly, Sesshomaru stood, hand reaching for Inuyasha.

"We must see the healer", he said as he dropped his hand after helping the boy up.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Have you forgotten the attack last night, you were exposed to a lot of poison gas, we must make sure that it was of no consequence". He'd already begun making his way out the door and helpless to do anything, Inuyasha followed.

"But I feel fine", He tried assuring. True he did feel alright, a little exhausted though and bit nauseas but then again he'd been feeling that for a few days so it made no difference. He guessed whatever sickness he'd contacted was talking its sweet time to heal, even with his demon blood.

Sesshomaru made no indication he had heard him and even if he did he chose to ignore.

Moments later he and Sesshomaru were standing in front of a pale blue door Inuyasha had never seen before. This confused the hanyou, Sesshomaru had said they were going to the healers, hadn't he meant Miroku's? Why were they here instead?

Almost immediately it opened and an old woman stood there. Grey hair fell limp down her back to her ankles, face whether, unusual curve of both ears the only proof that she was indeed a demon but her eyes seemed anything but old. Shrewd grey orbs filled with the wisdom and world wariness of someone who had experienced more than a few lifetimes and lived to tell the tale.

Her eyes momentarily flickered to Inuyasha before settling back on Sesshomaru.

"My lord what brings you here?"

"My mate", was the daiyoukai's curt reply, though Inuyasha picked up on the hint of respect and maybe even admiration in his tone as he spoke to the woman.

The woman appeared to understand immediately as she opened the door wider to allow them entrance. The smell of balms and various herbs reached Inuyasha's nose and it wrinkled slightly. Not that the smells were unappealing they were just very overwhelming.

He cut a glance to Sesshomaru, surely if he was this overpowered the daiyoukai would be worse as his sense were more acute. But one look told him that Sesshomaru didn't even appear to notice, perhaps he'd been here a few times to be use to it.

"How are you little one?" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of another voice, turning on his heels to see Kaede sitting cross legged on a tatami mat at the corner, expertly grinding leaves into a mortar. Inuyasha wasn't surprised he hadn't noticed her with the location she'd been in, plus the more conspicuous smells effectively masked her own scent.

Shaking his head slightly, a huge grin broke across his face as he skipped up to her. "Kaede no baachan!"

She chuckled slightly and patted his head in a motherly fashion, nodding in greeting to Sesshomaru who returned it without qualm. The elderly miko knew she need not fear the daiyoukai's wrath at touching the boy, the first few times she'd made any contact with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had been watching like a hawk, ready to end her life should she make a wrong move. But after a while he'd eased off seeing as how her company made his puppy happy. He would be less inclined to admit that he found her a…tolerable human. She was wise and often spoke with deep insight he scarcely believed any ningen would be able to.

"What are you doing here baachan?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede made a sweeping motion towards her work. "One needs to keep busy an idle mind is a dangerous thing"

"Aye, well spoken my friend", the elderly demoness said, gaze directed at Inuyasha, scrutinizing him. The hanyou got the sudden, unnerving feeling like she could see into his soul.

"Also", Kaede added "I enjoy the company of lady Hitomi".

Hitomi snorted. "Of course, there isn't much a couple of old hags like us could do anymore".

Inuyasha nodded in assent, only to have his head cuffed by the demoness.

"Ow!" he whimpered, tenderly feeling the spot at the back of his head. For an old lady, she sure packed a hit. "What was that for?"

Hitomi glared at him. "You're not supposed to agree with something like that. I swear, pups these days don't know anything", she trailed off, muttering about unruly youths and their idiocy.

"Regardless", Sesshomaru cut in, the other occupants had almost forgotten he was there, the lord was so silent. "We came here for a reason".

He gazed pointedly at Inuyasha. "My mate was hit with poison last night, though I don't think it had time to fully get into his system I want to make sure", he turned his pointed gaze to the healer. "I also want you to check him".

Hitomi nodded once, understanding immediately. Kaede lifted her head from the herbs she was grinding, eyes widening for the briefest of seconds before retreating back to what she had been doing.

Before Inuyasha could argue once again that he felt okay, Hitomi had lead him to a metal table at the other side and sat him down.

The hanyou and daiyoukai watched as her hand glowed with a soft blue and began trailing down Inuyasha's body, slowly and meticulously. She murmured so quietly to herself as she worked that Inuyasha doubted even Sesshomaru could decipher what she was saying.

Minutes that felt like hours passed before her hand retreated and she turned to Sesshomaru. "There was a little poison left but it's benign, his body has already begun evacuating it, he's fine"

"And the other?"

Inuyasha's brow furrowed his confusion at Sesshomaru's inquiry. What else could there be?

Hitomi raised her brow at him, the only other person besides his parents that dared question him or face him without an ounce of fear.

"Am I correct in thinking that by his presence here, you already have your answer?" she knew she was and so did he.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I had my suspicions but I wanted your opinion"

Hitomi shook her head. "You can't be wrong Sesshomaru, especially concerning your own mate".

Inuyasha, whose head had been swiveling back and forth between the two only, grew more and more baffled.

The healer turned on him again, hand glowing again, trailing down his body, this time stopping at his abdomen.

She didn't look up as she addressed him. "Have you been feeling sick young one? Loosing appetite, extremely exhausted, maybe even a bit dizzy?"

Inuyasha nodded in affirmative to all of these, a voice at the back of his mind told him he knew where this was going. Hitomi confirmed it a second later.

"You're pregnant, carrying a pup to be exact. Its energy is extremely faint as it's in the earliest stages of formation but by the pulse you have one pup"

Inuyasha didn't know how to react, he was only distantly aware of his eyes popping comically and his jaw dropping in shock. He had been fully expecting this, after all it was only a matter of time, yet it was still surprising.

With the news came a small spark of happiness in his chest that quickly grew and built. He was going to have a pup, correction; he was going to have him and Sesshomaru's pup. At that, he turned to the daiyoukai.

Sesshomaru's face was impassive as always but on closer inspection, the corner of his mouth was slightly upturned and his eyes were melted into liquid amber, filled with pride and dare one think…happiness.

In the other corner, Kaede smiled hugely, joy emanating from the news. She couldn't wait to see the look on her granddaughter's face once she told her.

"You will be taking care of everything", Sesshomaru turned to Hitomi, features set in the norm.

"Of course", Hitomi said, voice slightly mocking but highly amused. "I'm not the palace midwife for nothing.

Sesshomaru nodded. He had full confidence in the healer and knew his mate was in safe hands which was shy he'd brought him here in the first place. Hitomi was for lack of better words, a genius in her field. She had single handedly delivered her first baby by a woman on the streets at the tender human age of nine and had not lost an infant since. She had a natural talent for it and had even been the one to deliver Sesshomaru.

His mother had comment that had it not been for Hitomi, she would probably have lost him within the first couple of months as the pregnancy had been difficult. Sesshomaru saw the old healer as a grandmother figure as she had often taken care of him when his parents were not around.

Now she would be put in charge of his mate, once again responsible from bringing the other heir of the western lands into the world and the daiyoukai knew he could rest easy with his mate.

After all, he was going to be a father.

Later in the day found Inuyasha roaming the palace grounds, the hanyou only able to sneak out after spending what seemed like hours convincing Sesshomaru that he would be fine and there was no need for him to rest as Hitomi suggested he get as much exercise as possible for an easy delivery.

It had taken another half hour in the span of which the daiyoukai had pinned him to the bed and taken him so roughly and passionately that Inuyasha had wondered if Sesshomaru wanted to get him with another child.

So here he was, walking the deserted enclosure near the stable area, taking in everything that had been happening.

He was pregnant, having a pup in just a little over a couple of months. Was he happy? Undoubtedly, irrevocably. His hand reached to his rub his stomach, a habit formed in the span between hearing the news and now. It was too early to feel the pup's aura as it was only a few days old and he didn't have the special energy for it like Hitomi did but Inuyasha could guess the general direction of his child. He affectionately rubbed low on his abdomen. He already knew that this pup would be loved, he would give it the kind of life he never had.

A moment of uncertainty gripped Inuyasha as he suddenly realized that he knew nothing of parenting, the only figure in his life having been his mother who had died early on.

His youkai quickly dispelled it with a swift reminder that he had Sesshomaru, he wasn't alone. Also there were people like Hitomi, Kaede no baachan and even Lady Mai that will be more than been willing to help.

A content smile graced his lips. Who knew his life would take such a drastic change, Inuyasha once again found himself extremely thankful to those youkai that had chased him and tried to kill him, if it hadn't been for them he wouldn't have found Sesshomaru and now this.

He hadn't been so happy in his life; as soon as the war was over he'd–

Inuyasha paused, smile disappearing into a forlorn frown. That was right, the war, how could he have forgotten. It was his fault after all. Fear gripped him, almost paralyzing, at the thought of bearing a child in these conditions. It was funny how his mind set had changed. Before he had been only concerned about himself and his survival, then he'd met Sesshomaru and thought of nothing but the daiyoukai and now he had a baby to think of, not to mention his friends. He didn't want to put them in danger. He wanted to protect everyone, even if it was from himself.

His youkai abruptly quenched his frantic thoughts by reminding him again that he had Sesshomaru and the young lord wouldn't let anything happen to his mate and unborn pup.

Inuyasha relaxed perceptibly. That was right, he had Sesshomaru, his beautiful bonded that always protects him, now even more so that he was with child. Hitomi had warned him that Sesshomaru will become overprotective and more possessive further into the pregnancy. Inuyasha didn't ask but wondered to himself how much more protective and possessive the daiyoukai could be. Demons and humans alike barely approached him for fear of their life as it was.

A clang drew his attention to the cluster of shrubbery way offside. Inuyasha paused in mid-step and listened. Rustle. The bushes rustled a couple of times before stilling.

The hanyou furrowed his brow in curiosity, inching closer to the source of the disturbance. He sniffed a couple of times to try and catch the scent of whatever was there, a smell reached his nose but was gone before he even thought of processing it.

His body tensed subtly, hands emitting the faintest of pink glows as he approached.

_**We're with pup!**_

That had Inuyasha faltering in step. His youkai's reminder ringing in his ears. He had reacted on a fighters instinct before anything else and sought to confront potential danger. The hanyou decided he needed to rectify his impulsiveness in his condition, he couldn't go charging into battle with a baby in his belly. Had it been a deadly youkai, he'd have put himself and unborn child in peril. The thought was sobering, not even over a day and he already felt like he was failing as a parent.

Inuyasha shook the pessimistic thoughts away, they would help no one, he would be the best parent to the best of his abilities, he wasn't doing it alone after all.

His youkai growled in agreement at the back of his head.

Steeling himself but body becoming less tense, Inuyasha stealthy as possible, crept closer to the bushes. He wanted to make sure whatever was there was no harm to himself or Sesshomaru, potentially or otherwise.

Thumb curling under the four other straight fingers on one hand, Inuyasha used the other to slowly part the bushes. Hand tensed to strike if need be.

Body rigid as a statue, slowly he raised his hand, and froze.

Blinking up at him were large pea green eyes sitting on a chubby face. Unruly orange red bangs fell into them while the last of the mane was tied back into a ponytail with matching ears peeking out from them.

"Huh…?" was all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth before a largish blue spinning top was heading for him.

Skillfully, the hanyou dodged, watching as it rotated for a few more moments then fell helplessly to the ground.

He turned back to the bushes only to find them empty. A scratching sound to his right alerted him to the intruders escape and without thinking Inuyasha lashed out his hand, grabbing the intruder by the tip of his bushy orange tail and lifting the light figure eye level with him.

"Hey what's the big idea!" the intruder demanded in a high pitched voice.

Inuyasha ignored it as he studied his captive. The fox kit appeared the equivalent of a two year old human and a _very_ small one at that, his entire frame was at least the length of Inuyasha's fingertip to his elbow. Up close, the hanyou could smell his kitsune blood but it was very faint as the kit was still in the infancy stage. Hell, he wasn't even old enough to be weaned yet, the boy should still be strapped to his mother's back not sneaking around a high security palace and attacking people!

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, not relinquishing his hold on the kit. It was obvious that he was of no threat so the hanyou was more curious than cautious.

"That's none of your business!" the kit yelled, crossing tiny arms and looking away. What was probably meant to be frown but came out as a pout on his lips.

Inuyasha stifled a giggle at the utter cuteness of it.

"Of course it's my business", the hanyou retorted, amusement evident in his tone "I live here and besides, I wouldn't put you down until you answer me".

The kit growled which due to his age came out as a small mewl and Inuyasha once again found himself melting.

"I don't need you to do anything" the kit said indignantly "I can get down by myself!"

With that he started struggling, trying to break the hold. Inuyasha simply held on, chuckling occasionally as the silky tail tickled his arms.

After a few minutes of this, the kit went limp, panting from exertion.

Inuyasha laughed. "Finished already".

With a glare that the hanyou could only describe as adorable, the kit reached into his grey blue vest .

At the sight of the head of a craft, Inuyasha asked. "Are you going to use that spinning top again/ the first one didn't go over so good", he jerked his head in the direction of the pathetic contraption.

The kit blushed in what was undeniably embarrassment, hand falling from his shirt.

Inuyasha nodded in approval, before once again making eye contact. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

The kit stared at him for a few moments, appearing to have an inner battle with himself before he sighed and muttered something Inuyasha didn't catch.

"Come again"

The kit puffed out his cheeks. "I said I'm here to take the shikon jewel"

Inuyasha raised both brows. Sure youkai's wanted the jewel, but a kid?

"Why?"

The kit seemed less inclined to answer that one.

"Come on, I won't let you go till you tell me", Inuyasha playfully threatened, shaking the kit slightly by the tail.

When the kit remained silent, the hanyou added. "Don't be like that, if you're going to steal the sacred jewel at least give me a reason".

The kit winced at the word 'steal', a guilty expression coming over his face.

"I-", he huffed "I need it to become stronger, so I can avenge my parents deaths!"

That was the second time that day that Inuyasha was shocked speechless, his expression much like how it'd been when he'd been told he was pregnant.

"W-What?"

The kit held him in a glare for a second before his face crumbled in sorrow, green eyes filling with tears.

"One of the southern lords killed them because my father refused to join in his army, mama hid me when they came".

Pain laced through the hanyou's heart, reinforced with a whooping dose of guilt. He was the cause of this war which made him indirectly responsible for the child's parent's deaths.

"H-H-How did you get here all the way from the south?" Inuyasha asked though he didn't need to. The torn ragged appearance of the clothing and cuts and bruises on the child's tiny arms and bare feet told the story. The kit had made it here by any means, including walking and hitching rides whenever he could, not wanting to give up until he'd achieved his goal.

Admiration welled up in Inuyasha's heart; the kit had guts and spirit. He reminded him a bit of himself.

He swallowed thickly, forcing down his own tears of guilt. The war wasn't his fault, he reminded himself, he didn't ask for the jewel, this was simply the product of greedy men.

He returned his gaze to the kit that was drying his eyes with small fists, hiccupping occasionally. The sight broke Inuyasha's heart.

"What's your name kid?"

The kit sniffed. "Shippo"

It appeared the fight had been taken out of him, no longer was he putting on the tough guy defiant act.

The hanyou smiled. "Well Shippo, I'm Inuyasha"

With a twist of his hand, Inuyasha had the kit cradled in arms, looking small and vulnerable and helpless as any baby would.

Shippo's eyes widened at the abrupt change in position. He immediately thought to protest but the warmth and smell of Inuyasha was so very comforting. He hadn't felt this safe since his parent's death a while ago. The kit did nothing but snuggle into the inviting chest, days of exhaustion finally catching up with him as he felt his lids drop.

With the last of his strength he asked. "What about the jewel?"

The last thing that registered before he fell asleep was Inuyasha's wryly grin and the reply. "You're looking at him"

I actually liked this chapter, Shippo was so cute! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and I implore you to please check out my other story Light in Darkness, I gurnatee you will love it to the core if you see it through with me.

REVIEW! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Fate's Hand

Author: animelee

Warnings: None really.

Spoilers: none

Pairings: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

A/N: long time ne? Sorry I've been busy and my internet's been a bit down, please forgive me! –pouts pitifully-I have this chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 24

Prince Tageki had been planning; with the little independent, functional part of his brain left, he'd been planning. For days he'd been channeling and accumulating his youkai energy, equally spreading it to very part of his body and fortifying it all for this moment.

Kagura had gone out and he was left alone in the room with instructions room the dark haired woman not to disturb him as he was still under the guise of sickly. Unknown to Kagura she was even making it easier for him. Without her presence, the hold on his weakened fractionally every time as Naraku's youkai energy wasn't around to keep it in check. Everything was going according to plan, everything was set.

He was ready.

With a deep breath, Tageki zeroed in on all energy nerves, focusing on opening them all at once. He heard his youkai roar at the back of his head, felt the resistance of Naraku's hold and feared for a second he'd failed.

Nothing happened and then the next moment it was like invincible shackles had been dropped from his body and Tageki started, momentum carrying him over the bed.

He laid on the floor, breathing harshly from exertion, limbs like lead weight due to the vast amount of youkai he had expounded but he knew he couldn't stay lest Kagura return to discover him. So gritting his teeth, Tageki staggered to his feet, withholding the urge to vomit as a wave of nausea hit him.

The sheer heaviness of his legs threatened to pull him down as he trudged to the door and deep inside Tageki knew that should he fall he wouldn't have the strength to get up. He couldn't let that happen, he needed to tell them, tell Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru, Lady Mai, anyone. Warn them about Naraku, he didn't have time to waste!

Yuki sighed as she made her way through the castle corridors, hands riddled with dirty linen in need of washing which so happened to be her next task.

...

She hummed happily to herself, mentally outlying every task she still needed to complete before the day as up. She looked forward to nighttime when she would return to her chambers and have a nice relaxing bath.

Her fantasy of scented oils and therapeutic water was abruptly cut short by the sound of stumbling footsteps heading her way.

Yuki swiveled on her heels, only to gasp in shock and drop the sheets in her arms.

For stumbling drunkenly towards her was none other than Prince Tageki; the young demon was ashen, eyes bleary

As he got closer she noticed how his body was trembling violently, as if it was a hardship alone to hold himself up.

"My Lord!" Yuki gasped, lunching forward to catch him just as he crumbled to the floor.

"My Lord, are you alright?"

There was no reply.

Yuki forced her panic and confusion down; she heard that the prince had contact a cold but this was too much! There was something obviously more seriously wrong with him. And by the looks of things, he needed help…_fast_!

"Hold on my Lord, I will get you to Houshi-sama soon", Yuki promised as she maneuvered her body beside his prone one, reaching one arm around his back to hip to firmly hold him. She pushed up from her knees, supporting his more bulky form but not without some difficulty.

She carefully got to her feet, taking care to keep a secure hold on the Prince as she began ambling, somewhat awkwardly towards the healers chambers.

"…N-no…"

The hoarse barely audible whisper, that had she not been a demon wouldn't have been heard, had her stumbling before righting herself. She stopped in her tracks, looking down at the source.

"My lord?"

A shaky hand reached up to weakly grasp her shoulders as the Prince complexly pulled himself up enough to regard her.

"T-Take …me…to…Inu no Taisho", came the panted order, depicting how talking alone was a hardship at that moment.

"But My Lord you-", Yuki began to protest, only to be cut off by the slightly more firm demand.

"Now".

She bit her lip in worry. It was beyond obvious that the Prince needed medical attention immediately. She knew it wasn't her place to argue with her superior but she couldn't stand to see anyone suffering so much.

Yuki opened her mouth to protest once more but shut it almost immediately, this by her own doing. For though blurry and slightly unfocused, the Prince's orbs shone with a mixture of determination and anxiety; something was very wrong.

With a deep breath to steel herself, Yuki replied. "Very well my Lord".

Something akin to a relieved smile twitched at Prince Tageki's lips before being overshadowed by a wince of pain.

Yuki cut him a sympathetic look and then adjusted her hold so he was leaning a majority of his weight on her.

It took a few seconds to get it right before they began making their way, slowly but surely, towards the direction of the Demon Lord.

...

Sesshomaru dropped his tea cup on the low mahogany coffee table in one of the Palace sitting rooms, enjoying the warm sunlight that flitted through the large east side window.

On the love seat beside him his parent's sat, chatting amiably to themselves; Sesshomaru would never understand how two completely opposite people could get along so well, but then again, wasn't the same with him and his mate?

His gaze cut to said mate who was sitting beside him on the opposite couch. Inuyasha was curled at his side, one hand slowly making gentle circular motions on his still flat stomach, a serene look on his face.

Sesshomaru felt small smile touch his, widen when he recalled his parent's reactions. It had been one for the history books; the sight of the great Lord and lady, eyes wide, gaping like fish out of water. It was only Sesshomaru's iron control that had kept him from showing any outward sign of amusement. But it had been his time to be a bit floored when his mother had walked up to Inuyasha and patted his head with a small smile, _smile_.

He had yet to tell Kouga of the news as the Ookami had holed himself in his wing. With Ginta's due date fast approaching, the wolf prince had become obsessively protective, fiercely guarding the door of their chambers and allowing no one within twenty feet of it. Already two servants who had dared had been sent running for their lives, screaming about crazy mates and rabid wolves.

The daiyoukai felt the briefest moment of sympathy for the entire palace population as he summarized how he would be when Inuyasha's time came. Kami help them all.

A high pitched child-like giggle drew his attention to the window where Shippo was playing with one of the human servants' daughter. A pleasant girl with a penchant for flowers, he believed her name was Rin.

When Inuyasha had come walking into their chambers, cradling a sleeping fox kit, Sesshomaru's reaction had been simply to raise a brow. When he had expressed his desire to adopt the kit, his brow had climbed higher. Inuyasha had proceeded to babble on about reasons they should adopt the boy, however it was the cutely determined face the little hanyou wore that sealed the deal for it. Besides, Sesshomaru wasn't one to deny his puppy anything.

Thinking of the little devil; a blur of green and orange whizzed from the open doorway and jumped on the unsuspecting hanyou.

Inuyasha let out a startled 'oof!' as Shippo landed on his lap, bouncing slightly. The 360 degree change from a melancholic kit to this vibrant bubbly child was as amusing as it was welcome. Sesshomaru simply mused that it was the effect his mate had on people.

"Now Shippo, you can't jump on me like that in my condition, it might injure the pup", Inuyasha gently admonished in a motherly tone he had unconsciously taken to using.

It was almost comical how the kit's sea foam eyes widened in horror at the prospect. "Gomen kaa-chan!"

Sesshomaru smirked as from the corner of his eyes he saw Inuyasha wince at the label. Shippo had immediately taken to calling him that once the kit knew he had been adopted, even against Inuyasha's protests that while he was a breeder he was by no other ways a woman. Of course this had completely gone over the infants head. He might as well get used to it, the Prince mused, seeing as he liked his puppy's embarrassed- horrified reactions, he vowed to make sure their own pup called him the same.

Though it was nothing compared to how his mother reacted when Shippo had shyly yet loudly greeted her at this morning's breakfast with an 'Ohayou Baachan!'

His father had almost choked on his beef stew while the surrounding servants had frozen in shock.

Everyone save for and amused Sesshomaru had watched with bated breath for the Lady's undoubtedly violent reaction. To their surprise she had simply smiled and returned the greeting. Yet only Sesshomaru and Inu no Taisho noticed how strained her smile had been and how stiff her greeting was. It that hadn't been enough to hint at her anger then the almost imperceptible twitch in her eyebrows bespoke of her restraint. Needless to say, the young daiyoukai was finding the kit more and more amusing and enjoyable even if the boy was still a bit weary of Sesshomaru and his powerful youkai.

"If you concentrate hard enough, you can feel his energy", Inuyasha told the fascinated kit.

He was right, even from the distance Sesshomaru could feel his pup's pulsing aura. He smiled. Their child was going to be a force to be reckoned with.

Shippo's brows furrowed in intense concentration and Inuyasha giggled while the daiyoukai smirked at how utterly cute the kit looked. He placed both arms lightly on the hanyou's stomach, snuggling closer to his adoptive parent.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly; that was something he didn't like. He wasn't at all comfortable with someone else getting so close to his mate; it just plain didn't sit well with him, even if it was just a baby. But he knew he would have to get used to something else hogging his puppy's attention away from him, especially with their own child on the way.

Like a small pinprick of blue warmth, the energy flickered towards Shippo and he gasped, eyes widening. "I can feel him kaa-chan!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Who said it's gonna be a boy, it could be a girl y'know".

An indignant looked came over the kit's face as he crossed tiny arms over his small chest. "It's a boy! Cuz girls are yucky!"

A pointed clear of throat from the side and Lady Mai narrowed her eyes at the kit. "Excuse me young man", she said calmly "if anything it is the male of the species that are more repugnant".

Shippo stared at her blankly, the vocabulary sounding like jumble in his infantile brain. "Girls are yucky", he reiterated as if the Western lady hadn't spoken.

"Males are even less appealing", she rephrased, and this time there was a bit of edge in her tone.

Sesshomaru raised a brow at the sight of his great mother having such a childish argument with an infant.

Who would have won would forever remain a mystery as just in that moment, Sesshomaru felt a spike of familiar youkai.

Sure enough a second later, Yuki burst into the room, half carrying the Eastern Prince.

In a blink Inu no Taisho was on his feet, marching towards them. His eye widened in shock at the male youkai's pitiful state. He looked half dead.

"What happened?" he asked calmly, immediately shifting into his role as Western Lord as he effortlessly lifted Tageki's still form from Yuki who sagged in relief at the loss of the heavy burden, carrying him over to lay him on one of the long couches.

By this time, Sesshomaru was up standing beside his father as was Lady Mai.

"I don't know my Lord", Yuki explained a bit breathlessly "I found him ambling through the halls, he asked for me to bring him to you".

Inu no Taisho nodded, not taking his eyes of the flushed, perspiring face of the prince. "Summon the healer", he instructed and with a bow, Yuki swiftly left to do as told.

Inuyasha, having sensed the moment Yuki walked in the severity of the situation, has sent Shippo off to play with Rin and now made his way to stand by his mate's side.

"Tageki" Inu no Taisho called the panting form concern clear in his booming voice.

A pained moan was his reply.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asked, face twisted in worry at the sight of the deathly pale prince.

Sesshomaru said nothing; his critical gaze was scrutinizing the other man, taking in his appearance and comparing it with five days before at the dinner.

"Tageki", Inu no Taisho called again, this time there was firmness in his voice.

A groan. "M-my…L-Lord…", the gasped word had them on high alert.

That was all he was able to say as a second later, Miroku came dashing into the room with his medical kit, Yuki on his heels.

"I came as soon as possible", he panted out, making a beeline for the invalid.

"We can tell", Sesshomaru said dryly, gaze casually roaming over his haphazardly tied robes and disheveled hair. The bits of water droplets indicated the monk had been taking a bath when Yuki summoned him.

Miroku kneeled by the prince's side, shocked as the rest of them at his appearance; hadn't he just had a common cold?

The monk proceeded to examine him thoroughly, while the other occupants waited. The silence was so absolute that a pin could be heard if dropped.

A few minutes later Miroku was leaning back on his hunches, brows furrowed and a contemplative frown on his features.

"Speak Houshi", Inu no Taisho ordered in a voice that brooked no argument.

Miroku shook his head. "Well my Lord I-there's really no other way to explain it. It seems Prince Tageki has been poisoned".

"P-poisoned?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Poisoned?" the Western Lord reiterated a bit skeptically. "Impossible. There was no way for him to have been poisoned in my Castle. We have youkai specially conditioned to detect and dispose of such things".

"That's just it my lord", Miroku said quietly "from my diagnosis, it appears the poison has been in his system for a while yet. And not only that, he shows mass traces of Yoko root in his system".

Lady Mai's eyes narrowed in disbelief; Yoko root was an extremely rare poison plant, rare because it was in high demand. Its toxins were known to cure aches and pains but most importantly, it induces a state of suggestion. Anyone who ingests the plant was put under a sort of vegetative state where they will subconsciously obey any command. But when grounded into a powder and infused with a demon's youkai energy, the person is bound to do as that demon says until the hold weakens, usually when the demon's youkai is not present for a certain amount of time.

"But how?" she demanded "how could he get such a thing?"

"The only person who can answer that is the prince himself", Miroku stated.

"Tageki, wake up boy", Inu no Taisho ordered, voice like steel. The ramifications of the situation were clear; if the prince had been under suggestion the entire time then someone or something had commanded him to infiltrate the Palace. The West was under threat.

The prince stirred slightly, blinking heavily clouded eyes up at them. "M-My Lord?" he whispered hoarsely and Inu no Taisho felt himself soften. The prince looked so much like a scared child at this moment and the Lord couldn't blame him, he could only imagine how terrifying it was to have no control over your own actions.

"What happened?" the Lord asked, voice decidedly more gentle.

Tageki's mouth opened a few time but no words were uttered. He felt himself drifting away, floating on a cloud of sleep and silence. He clenched his eyes shut. No! Not now! He had gotten this far, he couldn't pass out now! He had to tell them.

He swallowed, mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton but he somehow managed to push the words out. "A-Ambush…Naraku…b-bad Kagura…" And his world went black.

Miroku immediately set to tending to the unconscious Prince, while Sesshomaru, who had stiffened at the mention of the familiar demon, turned to his father.

"We must apprehend the woman for questioning".

The Lord nodded in assent, striding to the door in three long, powerful steps. He yanked it open, feeling his youkai pulse in anger just below the surface at the prospect of someone harming someone so close to him.

At the feel of his heightened youkai, everyone within and around the castle froze and his order boomed out. "I want the Prince's consort Kagura brought to me, Now!"

Kagura had been hastily making her way in search of Sesshomaru. She had to tell him, tell him about Naraku; get him to protect her.

Her pace quickened at the prospect of finally being free of the domineering spider youkai. Free finally.

However she was frozen in her spot at the ominous rise in powerful youkai. The next thing she knew the familiar voice of the Western Lord rang out.

"I want the Prince's consort Kagura brought to me, now!"

Her eyes widened in sell shock at the rage behind the words. She scrambled for some sort of explanation; had she been figured out?

A brief extension of her own youkai towards the lord's direction and her face twisted into an angry sneer.

Tageki!

He had gotten out somehow and now the fool had ruined everything!

Footsteps sounded heading in her direction, no doubt from the youkai scrambling to do as their lord told.

Panic began settling in; there was no way Sesshomaru would listen to her now! Her plans were ruined.

Footsteps getting closer and Kagura did the only thing she could at that point in time.

She ran.

...

Reviews are love! :D


End file.
